Sonic Extreme: Season 7
by B. J. Williams
Summary: Continued from Season 6: In the wake of Sonic and Amy's wedding and ascension to the throne of South Island, Tails and Marine have inherited Team Sonic. The two need to step up their game and begin to fill the shoes of their predecessors as they form a new team. But conflicts are in the horizon with new adversaries from both times of old and new. [P3S]
1. Day of Sonamy

Day of Sonamy

Starlight City was a semi-colorful bustling city where many people had gathered to do business and attend the arts. But today, the city is full of color and was even more bustling than it is. For today was the wedding day of Prince Sonic the Hedgehog and Miss Amy Rose. Mobians and humans came from all over Mobius.

From Princess Sally of West Side Island to Sultan Speedy and Commander Jet of Cocoa Island. From Regina Blaze of the Big Cat Country to President Adam Thorndike of the United Federation. From Team Chaotix and Team Dark to the E-series led by Omega and the Neo-Knuckles Clan lead by Nestor the Wise. All have congregated here to this place for this very joyous day.

They met up at the cathedral on the northern part of the city where the ceremony would take place. The courtyard was lined with the frescoes of many blessed ones and there was a garden in the courtyard where Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were talking to each other.

"Today's your big day." Tails said.

"Yeah." Sonic replied, blushing. "It's finally going to happen."

"If you need anything, let me and Tails know." Knuckles said. "I got to help Bunny get the people seated for the wedding." He turned to Tails. "Wanna help Tails?"

"Sure." The fox replied. Then, the hedgehog was by himself and he looked into the fountain. Then, he noticed a reptilian in a purple robe walk up behind him.

"I see that the new king has fully matured." He said. Sonic turned and faced him.

"Oracle, what are you doing here?" The blue blur asked.

"Well, I have thought about what I can grant his majesty for his wedding." The oracle said. "Thus I was able to invite someone to the wedding."

"Sonic? This that you all grown up?" A blue hedgehog asked. "Man, you have grown quite a bit." The blue blur's jaw hit the floor when he saw the person.

"Grandpa!? You're here!?" Sonic asked. "How?"

"Well, the last thing I remember was piloting my plane with you in the back." Paulie said. "Then, I was teleported here."

"I was able to bring your grandfather out of the event that would bring his life to an abrupt end." The oracle commented. "But in order to keep the balance of time and space, the spell is temporary. He only has until sunset before being returned to the place he was taken from."

"I was wondering why I felt the urge to dress up nicely on the plane. I guess now I know why." Paulie stated.

"Wouldn't mom be shocked?" Sonic asked.

"Aleema already knows." The oracle replied. "As for me, I am to take my seat with her." Then, he walked away leaving the two hedgehogs.

"Come on, Sonny." Paulie said, putting his hand on Sonic's shoulder. "You got to happy today. You're getting married to your queen."

"I know." Sonic replied. "I just don't know how to react to all this."

"Hey, at least, I get to see you get married on Mobius before I go up in flames." He said. "I hope I get to see your siblings as well."

"You'll get to see Sonia." Sonic said. "But I'm afraid you won't get to see Manic."

"How come?" Paulie asked.

"He's not able to attend the wedding." Sonic said with a sigh.

"What are you talkin' about, bro?" A mellow voice said. Sonic and Paulie looked up; they noticed a green hedgehog and a blue dog girl together. "You think I would miss out on my brother's wedding?"

"Manic? Man, I'm glad to see you can come." Sonic replied.

"Same here." Manic said. "I was even able to bring Ledian along."

"Mind I ask, how did the two of you get here?" Sonic asked.

"When Mobidoon is not on Mobius, it's in the Sol Dimension." Ledian explained. "Your mom got a mage to open a portal to your world and sent us an invitation."

"I didn't know you could do that." Sonic answered.

"Well, now you know." Manic added. The bells of the cathedral began to ring out announcing the ceremony will soon begin.

"It's time to head in for the wedding." Paulie stated. "Who's going to lead the event?"

"Cardinal Jacob Cardinal." Sonic replied.

"Wow, you got him here?" He asked. "Excellent."

"But what about that Eggman? Wouldn't he crash the wedding?" Manic asked.

"Don't worry about that." Sonic answered. "We got that taken care of, plus we have the seven chaos emeralds on standby."

* * *

After the mobians entered, the ceremony began. The wedding had happened without any interruptions at all. And thus, Sonic and Amy became one mobian as it were. Then, they headed out to the reception hall to celebrate. Sonic and Amy's parties were seated at the main table at the center of all the others. The table was higher up physically and on a stage. The dance floor was at the foot at the stage.

"I'm surprised everything went along without any villains showing up." Tails said.

"I thought Eggman was going to show up and wreck your wedding, Sonic." Knuckles added.

"Yeah, I was a little worried too." Sonic answered. "But he didn't show up. He still must be a little upset about that previous defeat."

"Perhaps." Knuckles answered. "But isn't it a little awkward to have Shadow in the groom's party?"

"You have a problem with it?" Shadow asked in response.

"No, no, no. I'm just saying that from a lot of stuff and…" The echidna commented and thought for a moment. "You know what, I'm not going to think about the details. I'll just go with it."

"I didn't expect my brother to show up to the wedding." Sonic explained. "And I was a little short on time."

"There must have been a catch." Tails said.

"He only had one condition before he would do it." Sonic replied, getting a nervous look on his face.

"It better not be something bad." The echidna said.

"Hope Kintobor had to be in the bride's party." Shadow added. "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing's wrong." Knuckles stated in surprise. "I thought it would be something... different."

"Well, for a first meeting," Tails commented. "Miss Hope does fit right in with Amy, Bunny, and Marine." Taking note on the four of them having a good time talking to each other.

* * *

Right outside the door of the reception hall, Team Hooligan showed up. They were ready to charge into the party.

"Alright, youz Hooligans." Nac said. "We're going to go right in there and crash the reception."

"Right." Bark and Bean stated.

"Let's go." Nac answered. Then, the trio came up with guns and bombs ready. "Hey." The receptionist was shocked at this.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Get us in that party immediately." Nac answered. "Or else you might be eatin' lead for dinner." Then, the receptionist facepalmed.

"You three do realize that the party is open-invite. There's nothing stopping you from entering." He said. "The only one that's actually blacklisted is Eggman. So just put your guns and bombs away, sign in at the guest book and walk in."

"Oh…" Bean said.

"Ah man, we even had a great battle planned." Nac complained.

"Oh well, at least we get free food." Bark stated.

* * *

They were walking into the party as Sonic and Amy were starting their first dance as a couple. They noticed several battle birds were ready to perform a siege.

"Now, remember what the commander had told us." One of the battle birds told the others. "We need to get in there and get the target."

"Right." The birds stated.

"Now, get in there and get those lamb chops." The leading bird was saying.

"Yes, sir." Another bird said. Then, the birds advanced to their target. The cooks were getting frightened.

"Oh no, the battle birds are laying siege to the buffet table." The first cook said.

"Protect ze table." A second answered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Princess Sally was at a table nearby watching this happen. She rolled her eyes at the sight of this going on.

"Huh, I didn't expect to see that happen." Sally said to herself. At another table close to her, Blaze was sitting nearby as well.

"You can say that again." Blaze commented. Then, the two noticed each other.

"Oh, I'm surprised to see you would be here." Sally commented.

"Well, this is Sonic's wedding." The cat answered. "You would see many people here."

"So, are you Blaze?" The chipmunk asked, cautiously.

"I am." The feline answered. "You must be Princess Sally Acorn."

"How do you know that?" She asked surprised.

"You're one of the most iconic freedom fighters alongside the members of Team Sonic." Blaze complimented. "Plus I have seen you in the diplomatic meetings with other world leaders."

"Thanks for the complement." Sally replied. "I was hoping that Elise would show up but she got a bad case of influenza at the last minute."

"I'm sorry to hear that." The cat commented with an upset voice. "I don't have anyone to talk to with at the moment."

"So, what is your tribe like anyway?" Sally asked. "I've heard almost nothing about the Big Cat Country or any of the stuff that goes on there."

"Well…"

* * *

Time went by and the meals began and the dancefloor was open. At the main party's table, Sonic and company were eating their fill.

"I'm impressed with the food that the head chef had made." Shadow commented. "I'm probably thinking of trying to cook myself."

"Like that's ever going to happen." Sonic replied.

"Be quiet, you know that I can cook better than you." Shadow answered.

"Of course, you can cook better than Sonic." Amy added.

"Amy… now isn't the time for that." The blue blur had stated.

"You can't even make a breakfast in bed for your woman? Man, you're lousy." Shadow mocked Sonic.

"I'm not the one who is lousy here." Sonic answered getting ready to face against Shadow. "Give me one good reason why you say I'm lousy."

"Killer Whales." Shadow rebuked.

"What? Where?" Sonic stated. "AH!" The blue blur leapt out of his seat and ran off. He zipped by the dessert table, his shout caused all the soufflés to collapse.

"Damnit." One of the chefs stated. "Can you have our head chef make more?"

"Chef, can you make some soufflés? Ours collapsed." The second said calling back. Then, Omega peaked out of the kitchen window.

"Affirmative." Omega answered. He headed back into the kitchen. His claws pulled back in and a set of mixing blades appeared. "Beating eggs." He went to do that while he was putting breading on the pork chops.

"Wait a minute, how can a robot be a good cook if he doesn't have any taste buds?" The second asked.

* * *

"Now, while everyone's distracted." Jet declared as he and the Babylon Rouges stood before the buffet table. "Battle Birds, divide and conquer the wedding cake."

All of a sudden, more than thirty of the battle birds jumped on the buffet table grabbing all the food they could in their wings and stuffing it in their beaks.

"Oh, yeah." Jet exclaimed, dumping an entire vegetable tray down his throat. "These sliced pickles are great."

"Hey Wave, why don't you try some of these finger sandwiches." Edgar Eagle asked, putting a whole tray of them in front of her. "They're really tasty and have three different meats on them."

"Eh, thanks. But I'm watching my figure." Wave stated, grabbing a gallon bucket of chocolate fudge ice cream off the table along with a scoop. "I'm going to stick with low calorie foods like this sugary sweet tasting fatty dairy product I'm going to finish off."

At that moment, a battle bird roadrunner rushed over and grabbed an entire tray of lasagna.

"Oh goody, this stuff will feed my unit for an entire week." But as the roadrunner began to zip away with his prize, an angry chef started chasing him with a rolling pin.

"Hey, get back here with that buffet food." The coyote chef yelled chasing the roadrunner around the dinner table. "That tray was prepared by yours truly a chef super-genius."

As Sultan Speedy devoured a hot dog, he looked to his left to see a familiar green duck happily chowing down on a slice of pizza.

"Bean, what is the world are you doing here." The sultan asked in shock. "You deserted the battle bird armada."

"Well, this food is so tasty. I'm reenlisting… as least for the duration of the reception." Bean replied, saluting the sultan. "But maybe we could work out a deal, say me being pardoned for my desertion in exchange for becoming a spy for the battle birds inside Team Hooligan."

"Well, I suppose I could let bygones be bygones since you didn't betray the battle birds, you just ran away from a crazy dictator." Speedy chuckled. "But you are right, this food is so good. It would be worth coming back from the grave for."

"You got that right." A short owl with swirly glasses added, grabbing a chicken leg off the table.

"Dr. Fukurokov!?" Speedy and Bean asked, in horror. "AHHHHH!" The two hugged each other in terror before fleeing from the buffet table.

"What?" The owl mad scientist asked with a shrug. "They act like they've never seen a dead guy before."

* * *

But at the far end of the buffet table, an unspeakable horror was finishing off the food faster than the chefs could make it. All the other mobians cowarded in fear from this hungry giant not wanting to get between him and the main course lest they end up accidentally going down his throat themselves.

"MMmmm, roasted beef." The mountain of a bird declared, picking up the entire buffet table and emptying its contents into his beak. "Me want jello pudding. Me want dinner rolls with butter. Then, whole punch bowl to wash it down."

"Storm, stop eating everyone else's food." A young raccoon in a bridemaid's dress yelled at the giant albatross. "That food is for everybody."

"Hahaha, puny little raccoon girl going to stop me?" Storm chortled, devouring an entire five-foot long sub in one bite. "Get in my way and I'll sit on you."

"Actually, I have somebody who is ready to sit on you." She replied, snapping her fingers. "And I think you're about to get a bloomin' headache."

"Haha, huh?" The oversized bird stopped laughing as a green frog jumped onto his large belly. "Huh? Frog's legs? I love French food."

"You hurt Froggy?" A voice called out as a giant shadow eclipsed the overweight albatross. "Big smash." It was an incredible sight as the two largest known mobians in the local kingdoms preceded to rampage across the reception giant-monster style. Table were over turned and food and flowers were sent flying.

* * *

Looking out across the reception, a look of panic spread across Sonic's face.

"Oh man, I can't believe our weirdo friends ruined our wedding." The blue blur looked over at Amy who had her face buried in her hands. "Amy, I'm so sorry about this. I never should have issued an open-invitation to the wedding." But as Sonic looked at her, he noticed Amy wasn't sobbing. She was actually laughing.

"Are you kidding me? I never thought my wedding would be this exciting." Reaching under her wedding dress, Amy pulled out her piko piko hammer. "What are we waiting for? Let's get out there and join in on the fun."

"Man, this marriage is going to be one crazy ride." Sonic finished as he and Amy jumped over the reception table. "I guess it's up over…"

"And gone." Amy finished as the two leapt into the fray.


	2. Team Tails Takes Off

Team Tails Takes Off

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Tails?" Princess Sally asked over the monitor. "I mean, I don't mind still funding your team and I trust your judgement completely. But won't it be a better idea to field some professional recruits from teams with combat experience like the wolf pack or the Chaotix?"

"I know an open recruitment sounds risky, Aunt Sally." Tails replied. "But we might be able to get some individuals with hidden talents that the professional circles aren't aware of."

"Alright, Tails. You know what you're doing." The chipmunk replied with a smile. "Just make sure not to let any badnik spies or undercover members of Team Hooligan get into your base."

"Alright, alright. I'll make sure to be careful, Princess." Tails shook his head. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I need to go and help Marine greet the potential recruits." The fox twirled his tails and hovered his way back out to the Sky Patrol's main meeting area. Marine and Cream were rushing around making sure the large meeting table was all set and enough info flyers for every recruit were stacked neatly at Tails' place at the table.

"Blimey, Cream. I really want to thank you for helping Tails and I get this place set up for the recruitment drive." Marine stated, gratefully. "I'm sure your organizational skills will come in very handy around here."

"Well golly, Miss Marine." Cream replied, laughing. "When I heard that your base would need a secretary and maid. I just knew I'd be perfect for the job." The little rabbit narrowed her eyes and put her finger under her chin thoughtfully. "Besides, working here on the Sky Patrol lets me be close to my dear Miles without you realizing it."

"Uh? What was that, Cream?" Marine asked, raising an eyebrow in annoyance.

"Oh, nothing." The gleeful little mobian flashed a plastic smile. "Just thinking to myself how hard of a baseball bat it would take to knock a mobian raccoon out with one blow."

"What?" Marine asked, confused.

"I said nothing." She concluded. "So, want to go ahead and start letting the new recruits in?" Marine nodded, and pressed the button to open the airlock. Tails walked into the room just as a crazy swarm of mobians of every shape and size came pouring in through the entrance.

"Wait, no. One at a time." Tails called out as they all stampeded right over him. "Ow. Ow. Ow. Hey, watch the tail, buddy. Ow. Ow. Ow, my head." The fox laid on the ground with a bunch of foot prints all over him. "Can't you guys be a little more orderly, please?" The group of candidates had already spread out around the room looking at Team Sonic's old trophies from their adventures and admiring the interior of the ship.

"Hmm, this isn't a bad looking place especially with that blue annoyance gone." A familiar feminine voice noted as she walked through the crowd. "After I join Team Tails, I'll have to redecorate this whole place in pink and black. Lots and lots of jewels."

"Rouge?" Tails exclaimed. "What the heck are you doing here?"

"Oh come on, Tails. Surely, my thieving skills could help your little team out." She walked over to the young fox, rubbing her hand on the bottom of his chin. "With Shadow too busy playing doctor with his magic powers now, he doesn't have time for little old me. Don't you think I should use my abilities for the betterment of Mobian kind?"

"Duh." Tails exclaimed his jaw hanging open as he stared blinkly at the bat mobian's attributes. "I… I… guess you can join the team. I mean, I'd love to have such a talented pair of… I mean, talented thief on board the team."

"GRRRR!" Marine hissed, her raccoon tail fluffed out. "Now, see 'ere you bloomin' floozy." The angry raccoon spat. "We don't need some rodent tramp with too much make-up and not enough clothing, sauntering around the base and stealing everything not nailed down."

"Oh… give it a break, kid." The annoyed bat thief complained. "Why don't you go back to the Down Unda nursery where you belong, and let the nice adults talk?"

"That's a funny thing coming out of your mouth, grandmum." Marine crossed her arms in front her chest. "By the way, I have some really good make-up that you could use to cover all those sassy wrinkles."

"WHY YOU LITTLE TART!? I DON'T HAVE TO STAY HERE AND GET INSULTED BY THE LIKES OF YOU!" Rouge angrily turned on her pointed heel and stormed off. "By the way, it's a good thing if you keep your arms crossed like that. It would be best if you kept the fact hidden that you're not very developed as an adventurer. In fact, you kind of come up flat." Rouge flew out the entrance as Marine threw a skillet from the kitchen after her.

"Well, that's one less useful candidate we have to draw from." Tails sighed. "I just hope theirs still some good talent left here."

"Mister Tails man, you gotta stop stressin' about dese things." The voice of a mobian reachd his ears. "De universe, she a cosmic pool a wata that is calm and tranquil. You only need calm your spirit to feel the cosmic energy flow, man." Tails turned to see a sloth about his age wearing monk's robes with a short beard and dreadlocks. The sloth seemed to have an air of tranquility around him.

"Thank you for that batch of new age mumbo-jumbo that didn't make any sense at all." Tails replied, sarcastically. "I take it you're one of the new recruits who wants to join the team."

"You got dat right, man." The sloth replied, taking a meditating position. "Me name is Rocket and I come from a long line of Down Unda mystics."

"Bonza, you must be from the island of Rastarafara. The place of mystics just off Down Unda's coast." Marine stated.

"Dat's right, man. And you're two-tailed friend seems a little too high-strung here." The sloth reached into his robe and pulled out a ziplock bag full of a strange green plant. "Mr. Tails man, dis stuff will make all your stress and tension go away."

"Nuh-huh. No way. Nobody in Sonic's whole group of friends, even touches stuff like that." Tails raised his hands in protest. "We take enough otherworldly trips. We don't need any of your mystic plants."

"Eh, man. What are you talkin' about?" The sloth replied, insulted. "Dese are salad greens meant for a ham cheese and bologna sandwich calms you right down and gives you a warm feeling in your belly." He pat his stomach.

"Oh, sorry." Tails apologized. "So what talents do you possess that could be of use to Team Tails."

"Dat's easy, man. Watch this." Rising from the floor, the sloth vanished in a blur of lines before appearing on the other side of the room. He disappeared and reappeared in several different places in the surrounding crowd before reappearing at Tails' side.

"Wow! How did you do that?" Marine exclaimed. "I neva seen anybody move that bloomin' fast except for King Sonic."

"Ah, my dear." He blinked over toward her patting her on the head with his three-toed claw. "It is not a matter of speed but rather a state of mind. Distance is part of the material world and the material world is only an illusion. I merely move through the illusion as I see fit for I understand the true nature of-."

"Okay, okay, we get it." Tails replied in frustration. "You have mystical powers that mimic either super speed or teleporting. Save your new age explanations for yoga class." Tails shook his head. "You're on the team."

As Tails started to talk to the new comer, Marine wandered off into the crowd where she heard an unfamiliar voice talking in an eerily familiar accent.

"Oh bloody hell, there are so many bloomin' people here I don't think I have a chance of joining the team." A depressed canary mobian sighed and I so wanted to compare notes with a scientist like Tails. Hearing the voice, Marine went running up to the battle bird moving through the crowd.

"Excuse me, are you from Cocoa Island?"

"Sure am." The other mobian replied. "My name's Techno and I've been sent from the battle birds to be their representative to Team Tails."

"Really? I'm Marine." The raccoon replied, excitedly. "Krickey…"

"Blimey…"Techno replied.

"Bonza…" Marine added.

"Narf…" Techno finished.

"Well, that's interesting." Marine finished. "Well, it was wonderful having such a deep and meaningful conversation with you. G'day."

"Cheerio." Techno added as the two walked off.

As Tails waited for Marine to return, he heard the soft movement of a pair of leafy feet move up behind him.

"Um, excuse me. Mister Tails." A timid but mature voice called out. "I don't mean to bother you but I was thinking about joining Team Tails, if I could." The two-tailed fox spun around and suddenly his eyes went wide.

The flower-like dress, the short cropped haircut, the two closed rose buds on top of her head. Tails couldn't believe what he was looking at.

"C… Cosmo?" Tails sputtered out, nearly falling to his knees. "But I… But you… how?"

"No, wait Tails, it's not what you… Mmph!" Before she could say another word, Tails jumped forward grabbing the seedrain mobian in a tight embrace and placed a powerful kiss on her lips. The seedrain's face turned a bright red before Tails slowly moved away from her. "Oh Cosmo, I thought you were gone forever."

"Uh… actually tails. I'm not Cosmo." The fluttered and embarrassed seedrian replied. That's when Tails noticed her leafy hair was blue. "I'm her sister and I wanted to join your team in her memory."

"Oh… Galaxina… It's you… I didn't expect you to be here." Tails laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck. "Oops, sorry about that. Now, if you'll excuse me. I'll go over into the corner and die of embarrassment."

As Tails' little drama was playing out, Marine was moving around the crowd when she spotted a figure from the covers of her record album.

"Oh my gosh, it can't be…" the excited teenager ran up to a female mobian mongoose with yellow fur who had a keytar strapped to her back. "Excuse me, are you Mina Mongoose the famous popstar from Sand Ocean?"

"Yep, that's me." She answered. "Minoko J. Mongoose, Professional performer and part-time military pilot."

"OH MY GOSH, I HAVE ALL OF YOUR ALBUMS AND I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE HERE!" Marine raced back to her private quarters and brought out a shopping bag full of CDs. "Could you please sign this one and this one and this one? Oh, and this?"

"Wow, I didn't know you were such a big fan." Mina replied, before she stared at the excited raccoon for a moment. "Hey, wait a second, aren't you Amanda Willow Rescue. The daughter of Captain Rescue Raccoon?"

"Yeah, that's me. But my da, never talks to me that much." She waved her hand dismissively. "Why? Do you know him?"

"Know him? He was my mentor in the Sand Ocean Air Force." She replied proudly. "I served in the Civil Defense Forces during the Battle Bird Invasion. That old codger taught me everything I know, he's a real hero."

"Yeah, well, I wish somebody would teach him how to be a good father." Marine rolled her eyes. "Anyway, sign these two hundred CDs and you're on the team."

"Wait a minute, don't you want to find out what I can do?" Mina asked in confusion. "Wouldn't it be better to wait and talk this over with Tails?"

"Are you bloomin' kidding me?" Marine exclaimed, setting down the bag to rush back and get more CDs. "I've got me own popstar to sing for me whenever I bloomin' want." She narrowed her eyes "And you'll be performing for me forever."

"Why do I get the feeling I made a big mistake coming here?" The mongoose asked nervously.

"Oh, don't worry." Marine replied with a giggle. "I'm just fangirling a bit. Welcome to the team." As the two mobians were talking, one of the candidates looked over and saw Mina standing there.

"HEY! ISN'T THAT MINA MONGOOSE!" He exclaimed, causing everyone else to look over in shock.

"MINA MONGOOSE?" Everyone else shouted running towards her like a herd of stampeding cattle.

"I want your autograph."

"I love all your music."

"You're the best."

"Oh sh-." It wasn't very long before Marine got trampled by a swarm of raving fanboys and fangirls. As the crowd swarmed around the overwhelmed Mina, a dizzy Marine lay on the floor with footprints all over her body. "Krickey, I feel like I got hit by a kangaroo stampede."

"Excuse me, miss. But it seems you've been knocked around quite a bit." A deep voice uttered as a large powerful form walked up in front of the battered girl.

"What?" She looked in front of her to see a pair of sown moccasins with an eagle design stitched across them. Looking up, she saw the towering form of a mobian wolf dressed in buffalo hide clothing with a bone choker around his neck and a feather in the headband on his brow.

"Oh my… Krickey, a wolf pack member. I didn't expect a gorgeous hunk of wolf like you coming to this meeting." She stared at him starry-eyed. "So, where's your name and what are you from?"

"Oh my, I never heard that question before." The wolf answered with a toothy smile. "My name is Greywolf and I am second in command to Chief Lupe of the Wolf Pack. Every other sound was drowned out as Marine stared at the wolf warrior. She even failed to hear the jealous growling of a two-tailed fox behind Greywolf. The wolf warrior had barely managed to help Marine back to her feet when a loud and bright explosion suddenly shook the Sky Patrol.

"What's that?" one of the potential recruits called out. "What's going on?"

Tails and Marine turned to find the hatchway had been blown open and several strange looking humanoid robots came pouring through the hatchway. One of them pointed a finger at the gathered crowd before declaring in a monotone voice.

"Attention, citizens. This is an unauthorized gathering." It stated. "Please vacate the premises or we shall use deadly force." At that moment, most of the candidate ran screaming out the open hatchway. Pouring out into the decking bay where the Sky Patrol was parked.

"Well, a good thing we didn't invite them to join the team." Tails quipped, turning to the seven remaining mobians. "Looks like it's just Marine, Galaxina, Rocket, Mina, Cream, that wolf guy, and myself to handle this situation."

"Hey, I'm still here." Techno stated, angrily.

"Blimely, what are up against?" Marine asked. "I've never seen anything like those units before."

"I have Marine." Techno replied, a shiver going down her spine. "Our spies found the plans for them in Julian Robotnik's RND labs." She turned a deathly pale. "Those are the SWAT BOT Mark III. The latest in freedom fighter hunting technology."

"But why were they never put to use when Sonic and I were fighting Ro-butt-nik?" Tails asked.

"They had just finished testing when you and your friend fighter friends sent Julian to Hades." Techno answered as the swat bots raised their guns. "Eggman fell back on his much weaker but far cheaper egg pawns. But it looks like somebody else has revived Julain's designs."

The five robots opened fire on the mobians, barely knocking several of them off their feet. The swat bots quickly moved in for the kill as the mobians jumped back up and fled for their lives.

"Blimey, these things are tougher than they look." Marine cried out, spinballing into one of them several times before simply bouncing off. "It's gonna take a whole lot more fire power than what we have to take 'em down."

Tails and Techno looked at each other and nodded.

"Do you have that little project the three of us were working on last time?" Techno asked.

"You mean the little toy we made at Rotor's lab?" Tails nodded as he and Techno both pulled out two green spheres with something that looked like a popcan tab on top.

"What are those?" Galaxina asked, confused. "Ultra-powerful energy drinks?"

"Nope, these are EMP grenades."

"What does that mean?" She asked asked again.

"It means they contain and electro-magnetic pulse that will knock these tin cans out."

"Okay."

The two mobians threw the grenades at the feet of the Mark IIIs. One went off and electrified one of the swat bots knocking it over, but the other Mark III picked up the grenade at its feet and tossed it right back.

"LOOK OUT!" Techno chirped. The magnetic pulse didn't harm the organic mobians but the blast that companied it sent Tails and Techno flying back into the wall knocking them out.

"Blimey, it looks like Tails and Techno are down." Marine exclaimed. "Looks like it's up to us to stop these robots."

"Tails. They hurt Tails?" Cream's face contorted into a look of psychotic rage as foam began to ooze from her mouth. "YOU HURT TAILS! ARGH!"

"Look out." Greywolf howled as they all ducked for cover. "It's the killer rabbit of…"

"Don't say it." Mina added. The insane little ball of fur leapt at one of the swat bots landing on its head and bringing it down. The robot let out a digital scream of terror as wires and gears went flying in every direction as Cream laughed maniacally and chanted 'What's up, doc. What's up, doc. What's up doc.' as she was getting covered in oil. But just as the little lunatic was finished with one robot, another Mark III shot a stun grenade at her, hitting Cream in the back and knocking her unconscious.

"Target Neutralized." The robot noted. "Moving to secondary target."

"Hello there, my mechanical friend. You look to be a little to wound up." Rocket said, calmly as the SWAT BOT marched towards him. "Perhaps, I could help you unwind a bit. Work out some of that stress in your circuits, man."

"Terminate target. Annoyance factor, high." Loading up its gatling gun, the swat bot opened fire on the laid back sloth. Rocket, then, proceeded to blink all around the room staying just ahead of the bullets as they shot at him. Everyone else dodged towards the floor to avoid the hail of fire. "Target too maneuverable." The robot declared as it finally ran out of bullets. "Need alternate offensive strategy."

"Why don't you forget about the strategy, man. And try looking inward." The sloth walked up and put his three-toed arm around the robot's shoulder. "There are so many mysteries of the universe to contemplate: Which came first the gear or the cog? If a drop of oil falls in an empty robot factory and there are no audio sensors to pick it up, does it make a noise? Is the SWAT BOT hunting me or am I running from the swat bot?"

"Philosophical debate not in program." The robot's head began to spark and sizzle. "Does not compute. Does not compute. Does not…" BOOM. The swat bots dome exploded in a shower of sparks as its headless body fell over lifelessly on the ground.

"Mmm, it appears I totally blew his mind, man." The sloth commented before sitting on the ground and returning to a meditative position. The remaining two swat bots closed in on Rose, Mina, and Greywolf. As they approached, Mina pulled her keytar off her back and pointed the microphone attached to the side towards her mouth.

"Hey tinhead, would you like a free performance." She played a ground shaking note on the keys. "YEOOOW!" The sonic waves from the instrument and Mina's voice tore the first robot to pieces. As the second one came towards them, Greywolf stepped forward.

"Do not worry ladies." He growled at the swat bot. "I'll handle this." A smoky cloud shifted around Greywolf and he suddenly turned into one of the robots.

"You can take other forms!?" Galaxina cried out. "Such a talented little doggy."

"Attention, unit one." The greywolf-bot instructed it. "Priority one hedgehog spotted in vicinity. Move to engage."

"You changed form in front of me." The robot replied. "You think I could be tricked like that. Hahaha." At that moment, Galaxina launched a string of vines from her wrists entangling the confused swat bot. "What the...?" The Seedrian pulled tightly on the vines shredding the robot's body.

"This is what happens when you mess with Mother Nature." Galaxina stated.

"It's finally over." Greywolf gasped out. "Is everybody alright?"

At that moment, the visor on one of the robots' heads blinked to life and the robots suddenly slide back together. Their parts resembling as they raised their arms and powered up their blasters.

"Well, it seems Team Tails was victorious." A voice called out as the hologram of a large red robot with a silver dog-like face appeared before them, projected from the lead robot's visor. "But I'm afraid your victory is short-lived."

"Who are you?" Galaxina demanded. "What do you want from us?"

"My name is not important. The fact I could crush you without a second thought is." The hologram replied. "I have only spared you for my own personal reasons, but I want you that if you cross my path. I will not hesitate to crush you into dust." He pointed a finger at the three mobians. "Go and tell your blue spiked king and Acorn's little brat that their reigns are about to come to an end. So swears the Robotnik Appreciation Society." And with that, the hologram vanished and the robots retreated, leaving the confused mobians to worry for the future.


	3. Return of the Albino

Return of the Albino

It was only a day after the evil giant red robot-like warlord had launched a terrible attack on Team Tails and the group had barely managed to survive their first battle together. At this moment, most of the group had gathered in the command chamber to discuss the unsettling event that had occurred at their recent membership drive.

"I just can't believe those Swat Bots were able to get the drop on us like that." Tails growled, pacing the floor in front of the meeting room table. "We need to step up our game if we're going to work together as a team to beat foes like that."

"Calm down, Tails." Marine replied, watching him walk back and forth behind her chair. "We weren't even a bloomin' team yet when those Swat Bots decided to attack us. We only decided to stay together after we trashed them so well together."

"Yes, it is fortunate that we were able to form such a successful group." Galaxina added, growing a small flower between her fingers before rising a hand to wither it out of boredom. "It's just a shame that Greywolf had to go back to his tribe for a few days to pack his things."

"You are so correct, man. We are greater as a whole than we are as separate pieces." Rocket agreed, floating cross-legged just above his chair at the table. "But we need to be more prepared, man. We really got the pants knocked off of us in that last fight."

"But Rocket, none of us wear any pants." Cream added, setting down the book she had been reading. "All the boy mobians run around naked and all the girls wear skirts."

"It's just a figure of speak, Cream." Tails replied, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, we've got to set up a practice and training regime, so we'll be ready in case some enemy decides to attack the mobian lands."

"Oh come on, Tails. This is a time of peace, not conflict." Rocket waved a claw dismissively. "It's not like some weird stranger is going to come walking through the door and set off some kind of crazy adventure."

And it was at that moment, that a knock came at the door.

"Don't worry, guys. I'll get it." Mina exclaimed, taking off the headphones she had been wearing to block out their annoying conversation. "I wonder if it's the pizza guy. Hey, Rocket. Did you and Tails order pizza again for football night? You know Marine, Cream, Galaxina, and I wanted to watch the figure skating championship this weekend."

"I didn't order any pizza." Tails replied as Mina hit the button to lower the entrance ramp. The whole team waited for a few minutes as their mysterious guest in a dark brown cloak came up the ramp way. He stood before the meeting table and looked the group over.

"Hmm, so this is the famous Team Tails I've been hearing about?" The cloaked figure shook his head. "I was hoping you'd be able to help me but seeing as how you're just a bunch of untrained rookies…"

"Hey now, wait a minute." Tails protested, angrily. "My team can take anything that you can dish out." The two-tailed fox protested. "So, why don't you come out from under that cloak? And let's see who you really are."

"As you wish." He stated, grabbing his hood. Pulling the hood back, the eyes of everyone in the room went wide and all of the members of Team Tails let out a gasp of surprise.

"It can't be…" Mina exclaimed in shock. "Not you… everyone thought you were dead."

"Well, it's obvious that I just happen to be here now." The albino hedgehog looked up, smiling at the other mobians in the room. "For I, Silver the Hedgehog, have returned."

* * *

The words was a great blaze spreading rapidly across the dry debris on a forest floor in a hot midsummer day. It had made headlines on all Mobian newspapers. King Sylvanus has returned from the dead first appearing to Team Tails.

People asked to go to the King's Mausoleum to check if it was real, but Queen Aleema had forbid anyone from going in because opening the grave to check was a form of desecration of a tomb. But even she herself was skeptical of this situation. She was in her room with the Oracle of Delphius, she was upset.

"Your majesty, please calm down." The oracle stated.

"How is this possible?!" Aleema shouted with hysterics. "I just gotten over the pain of his death and let him go. And he just reappeared without any explanation?! There is something totally wrong with this picture."

"I understand that." He replied. "The others haven't been taking it lightly either. Take a few breathes before we continue." After a moment of quiet, they then continued the discussion.

"Have you detected any fraudulent attitudes in him?" The queen asked.

"While I was talking to him, I didn't find any trace of ulterior motives." The oracle answered. "He completely believes that he is Silver."

"Even though that his authenticity is questionable, at least he is completely sincere." Aleema replied. "I can accept the fact that he is Silver, but… I know that my husband is buried in the ground and gone. I am not going to trouble him with my marriage to Sylvanus."

"As you wish, my friend." The oracle commented. "I will let the others know."

* * *

Meanwhile, at another part the royal palace in Starlight City, Sonic was still suffering from the aftereffects of hearing such news. He was pacing around in his room when Amy walked in.

"Hello, Sonic." Amy said. "Did you hear what happened?"

"Yeah, I did." Sonic replied.

"Aren't you happy that your father returned?" Amy asked.

"I am, but something is saying that this person isn't real." Sonic commented, clearly stressed out. "Both you and I were at his funeral. We saw him place in his place in the royal catacombs."

"I know." She answered, concerned about her husband.

"I don't know what the implications would be if this is actually the case." Sonic stated. "But I'm still confused on all of this."

"There, maybe, a reason for Silver's return." Amy said.

"True, but I'm concerned about South Island." Sonic answered. Then, he thought for a moment. "I know what to do."

* * *

A little while later, Tails and Marine was with Silver, whom was eating some peanut butter crackers.

"Well, how did it go?" Marine asked.

"Sonic still doesn't believe that Silver is his father." Tails commented. "But however he was to be tested."

"What was the test?" She asked him.

"I had to give a blood sample. He wanted to make sure that I wasn't an imposter or some kind of shapeshifter." Silver said. "I do know that I am to be Silver. And that I am Sonic's father. I don't understand why I don't have any memories of that."

"Maybe, you lost your memories on your return from the land of the dead." Tails remarked.

"Can you remember anything?" Marine asked.

"No, I only know who what I am supposed to be." Silver stated.

"Hopefully, we will be able to restore your memory." She answered. At that moment, Sonic walked into the room.

"Sonic?" Tails asked.

"I returned with the test results." Sonic answered. "He's the real thing." He went over to Silver and hugged him. "I can't believe your back."

"Same here." Silver answered. Then, Sonic stepped back upon seeing what he was doing. He wanted to keep his attitude-esque reputation going.

"I remember that you gave me your kingdom when you parted from Mobius." Sonic said. "I am willing to give you back your crown since you have returned."

"I cannot accept that offer." Silver explained. "I don't have any memories. I can't rule effectively without any memories."

"This'll be a problem in the future." Sonic said. "Wasn't there a person who helped my dad get his memory restored the first time around?"

"Yeah. There was." Tails commented. "But I don't remember who it was."

"Oh, I remember him telling me it was a lavender..." Marine spoke up. "It was Blaze."

"Well, bring her back." Sonic stated. "She can help pops out."

"Where am I going to go for the time being?" Silver asked.

"Where would you like to stay at?" The blue blur asked.

"I don't have any memories, so I can't stay in the royal palace." The albino hedgehog commented.

"You can stay with us." Tails said. "There's enough room."

"Thanks." Silver replied.

"Alright, I'll make the arrangements." Sonic said. "You can come along if you want, pops."

"Sure thing." The albino replied and the two headed off leaving Tails and Marine.

"Say Marine, this may be a dumb question. But do you think him and that metal officer are somehow connected?" Tails asked.

"No, why do you ask?" Marine asked.

"Because we just encountered that villain and we learned about Silver's return just shortly afterwards." Tails commented. "I'm not sure if there is a connection."

"Krickey Tails, you're starting to sound like my crazy cousin." Marine chuckled.

"I guess I do sound a little like that." The fox blushed.

"Don't worry Tails, I'm not going to judge for one little comment." The raccoon girl said, giving him a little peck on the cheek. "I'm going to go check up on Silver."

"Okay." He responded.


	4. Silver Meets Blaze (Again?)

Silver Meets Blaze (Again?)

Of all the places Blaze the Cat wanted to visit again, Starlight City was near the bottom of the list. She didn't mind coming here for the state functions and banquets King Sonic and Queen Amy had started to hold frequently but being called to South Island's capital on such short notice was extremely inconvenient for the tribal queen. She had just been discussing the planting of this year's crop with the tribal elders when word had come to her tiny isolated kingdom that King Sonic requested her presence.

"Oh, what does he want now?" Blaze groaned. "It felt like I was just here yesterday for the wedding and now here I am again called back to this big and noisy city for ancient walkers know what reason."

As she shoved her way through the crowded streets, the fabulous feline reminded herself to never come to Starlight during market day again. Finally, forcing her way into the entrance to the royal palace. Blaze merely nodded at the royal guards as she made her way inside and towards the throne room.

"Alright, Sonic. You and Amy had better have a good reason for dragging me all the way up-" At that moment, Blaze caught a glimpse of who was standing in the throne room right next to the royal couple and her eyes suddenly went wide. "You. It can't be." She said in disbelief, walking around him and looking him over as if he were a ghost. "But you died. I can't believe it's… Sylvanus, is that you?"

"Well actually, I prefer to be called Silver." He corrected her. "And even though, I don't remember you. It's still nice to see you again too, I guess." Blaze slowly walked forward staring at the albino hedgehog before jumping straight at him and giving Silver a great big hug.

"Oh Silver, I can't believe it's really you." The feline mobian exclaimed, tears streaming down her face. "We all thought you had been lost after the battle with Dark Gaia. I'm so glad to see you have survived."

"Well thanks, Blaze. I'm happy to be alive too." He replied, uncertainly. "But I wish I could remember the details about what had happened. I only have the foggiest knowledge of events."

"That reason we had brought you here, Blaze." Sonic stated, putting a hand on the cat girl's shoulder. "We're hoping you can stimulate his memories, so we might be able to get him back fully to normal."

"Me, your majesties?" Blaze protested. "But shouldn't it be a member of his family?"

"You were the one who was able to jog his memory the last time, Blaze. Maybe you can perform the same miracle a second time." He suggested. "That is, if he really is the real Silver."

"Sonic, why are you being so skeptical?" Amy glared at him. "Silver's already been through so much coming back to life like he did and clawing his way out of that nasty old tomb. Can't you give your poor old father a break?"

"I'm not going to give him a break until I am two hundred percent sure he is the genuine article." Sonic glared over at the frowning Silver. "We live in a world of shapeshifters, mindbenders, and necromancers. This could be some kind of trick from Eggman or Metal Sonic or Mammoth Mogul or any other villain we know."

"Sonic, you're being paranoid." Amy protested. "Mammoth Mogul is dead."

"But Amy, he's always been dead. That's nothing to a villain like him." Sonic shook his head. "Look until I've convinced myself this isn't some world-conquering tyrant's trick, I won't be able to accept him as the real Silver. I'm sorry, but that's the way it is."

"Don't worry about it, Sonic." Silver replied, sullenly. "I would probably do the same thing if I were in your friction-proof sneakers."

"Sonic, you are being very uncharitable with this poor fellow. I don't sense a single evil bone in his body." Blaze hissed angrily, grabbing Silver by the arm. "Come along, my old friend. I'll take you back to Down Unda and we'll see about getting your memory back."

"Thanks, Blaze. I don't know what I would do without you and your wonderful friendship." He placed his hand over his forehead. "I just wish that I could remember it at all."

As the two left the royal palace, Blaze began to think for a moment.

"Wow, it must have been incredible coming back from the great beyond like that." She exclaimed in awe. "How did you return from death?"

"To be honest, Blaze. I have absolutely no idea." The albino hedgehog just shrugged. "Perhaps something in the way, Black Doom altered my genetics. Sonic told me the alien mutated me into a mutant hedgehog. Maybe something in the mutation gave me a regenerative ability?"

"Well, whatever it is I'm glad to see you back." Blaze thought for a moment. "How did your wife take the news of your return?"

"Aleema. Let's just say it took her by surprise." Silver shook his head. "I don't think she's completely accepted my return. I just hope I can convince her that I don't mean any harm."

"Silver, it's not your fault you're causing your family all of this pain." Blaze put her hands on his shoulders. "It's just most people don't just up and come back from the dead every day. They had just gotten over your demise when suddenly you managed to walk in on Team Tails' first meeting and show up alive out of the blue."

"I didn't mean to cause anybody any problems." Silver replied, sadly. "It's just I had these memories telling me about Sonic, Aleema and the rest of my family. So, I thought I would seek them out for answers about my lost memories." He shook his head. "But if I would have known that my return would cause such pain, I never would have come back here at all."

"You did the right thing, Silver." Blaze replied. "There are people who care about you whether they know it or not." She looked up at the sky. "I'm sure Sonic and the others will come around as soon as they realize how stupid they are being right now."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." Silver sighed. "Anyway, enough of this depressing stuff." He looked up and gazed around at Starlight City. "Hey, it's still pretty early in the day. How would you like to grab a hot dog and then go bowling?"

"Wow, I don't normally do things like that, Silver. But…" The jungle queen just shrugged. "Why the heck not, come on Silver. Why don't you buy this crazy cat a dog?"

* * *

As the two went about their business in the capital city, an unseen pair of eyes watched them through a monitor screen.

"So, the former king of South Island has returned to the world of the living." The shadowy form smiled, cracking his steel fists. "This only accelerates my plans. I'll have to move quickly if the secret weapon is to be ready on time." The shadowy figure thought for a moment. "Of course, I should send someone to play with that annoying albino and his kitty concubine. Besides, it'll be the perfect demonstration of my power to the citizens of Starlight City."

The shadowy figure pressed a button and a large overweight mobian crow in red robes entered the chamber.

"Yes, General Brutus? You summoned me?" the crow asked.

"Sylis, be a good little birdy and tell the rest of the RAS that I'm going to be launching my first strike against the citizens of South Island." The large red robotic figure announced. "Be sure they all tune into the Starlight City news to watch my forces strike fear into the hearts of the usurpers to the great Julian's rule.

"Excellent suggestion, general." Sylis agreed, nodding his head. "This will send a loud and clear message to those former freedom fighters who dare call themselves kings and queens; the reign of Julian shall begin again." The rotund crow laughed as he exited the general's chamber, turning back to the console in front of his command chair. General Brutus pressed another button to summon his attack forces.

* * *

As Silver and Blaze walked down the street together, the albino hedgehog could only stare in awe at the magnificent brown stone buildings surrounding them.

"Wow, I can't believe I really helped build all this." Silver exclaimed in awe taking a bite of his chili dog. "Is it really true that all of these buildings were my doing?"

"Well, the Starlight City restoration program was King Sylvanus' earliest projects." Blaze explained. "Supposedly you took a crumbling Victorian city of old houses and smog-burnt factories and restored the capital to an eco-friendly paradise." She gestured to the city skyline. "The king is remembered for finding this city, marble ruins, and leaving it brick."

"And Sonic told me I helped all these people." Silver looked around at the mobians who would stare at him as they passed by. "That I created programs that gave them jobs and a future."

"Silver, you turned this city into a near-utopia. At least until the coming of Julain." Blaze replied, regrettably. "After you disappeared, Julain initiated a coup and Starlight City has been limping along on life support ever since. Until Sonic and his mother were able to kick-start the economy once again."

"Incredible. Sonic has done so much for our people." Silver noted, staring down at his own hands. "Now, that I have returned. I must do everything I can to help out." He looked over at the fiery cat queen. "Tell me, Blaze. How can I…?"

But at that moment, Silver saw a giant looming shadow fall across the entire section of town he and Blaze were standing and talking in.

"Uh, Blaze." The hedgehog asked, pointing up at the sky in shock. "What in the world is that thing?"

The two mobians looked up to see some kind of large red airship hovering above the city. Several other mobians turned to point and stare as large darkened shapes launched themselves out of the airship and towards the ground.

"Hey, look what's that up there?" a tall male ibis asked, putting down his suitcase and looked towards the heavens. "Is that some kind of advertisement or something? Wonder what they are trying to promote."

At that instant, several Mark III swat bots landed on the ground as they started to look around and get their bearings. One of the invading robots spoke up.

"Attention, citizens. Do not be alarmed." The robot exclaimed. "We are just here to eliminate all rebels, so please offer your full co-operation or prepare to be eliminated."

"Rebels?" the civilians asked in confusion. "What rebels?"

"Attention, all units. Mobian subjects are resisting arrest." It stated. "Spread out and prepare to take prisoners."

"Ahh!" Several mobians screamed in terror, running for their lives. The highly unstoppable machines poured through the streets of Starlight City. Over a dozen of these lethal troopers brought doom to the unsuspecting populace.

"Oh no, Silver. They're everywhere!" Blaze screamed, charging up a fire blast. "We need to take these badniks down before they can seriously hurt anybody." The queen of cats unleashed a fiery blast at several of the swat bots knocking them several feet backward. But just as quickly as they fell, the machines rose again to continue their attack.

"There's too many of them." Silver called out. "And there everywhere." Seeing several of the swat bots close in on Blaze, Silver raised his hands to do something, anything to stop these monsters. But what happened next took the albino hedgehog by surprise.

"Get away from her." He roared, his hands and eyes glowing with an eerie silver light. The swat bots were encased in strange energy bubbles and thrown backwards against a brick wall where they shattered into pieces.

"What… just happened?" He asked, looking at his hands in shock. "How did I just do that?"

"Silver, you just used your telekinetic powers." Blaze replied in awe. "I knew it really was you after all." But before Silver could reply to this, the two of them saw the swat bots reassembling themselves and standing up to face their attackers.

"They just rebuilt themselves from scratch." Silver exclaimed. "How did they manage to do that?"

"It's my brilliant strategy, boy." A dark and sinister sounding voice replied as one of the bots turned to project the image of a large red robot with a silver dog-like face. "You two might be extremely powerful, but do you really think you're a match for the Crimson Butcher of Down Unda?"

"YOU!" Blaze shrieked, all of the fur on her back standing on end. "Commander Cassius Brutus, the demon who cloaked Down Unda with terror and made all the tribes tremble before you."

"Ah, and it is good to see you again as well, Princess Blaze." The towering robot replied. "Or is it Queen now, sorry to hear about what happened to that poor father of yours."

"Why you son of a…" She fired a blast at the hologram which passed harmlessly through the image.

"Are you seriously trying to hurt me through a hologram?" The old tyrant laughed. "You and the former king over there are even dumber than I expected." He snapped his fingers and all the swat bots moved to close in on Silver and Blaze. "Soldiers, make sure to make these two royals' last moments extremely painful." Brutus laughed as the image disappeared.

"Um, Blaze?" Silver commented as the dozen swat bots closed in on them from every side. "I think we are going to need backup."

"Oh whiskers." Blaze hissed as she and Silver stood back to back defensively. "We're in big trouble now…"


	5. Fire and Water

Fire and Water

While the trouble was going on in Starlight City, a very different sort of meeting was going on in the Green Hill Zone. As an armadillo waited on the coastline, he scanned the horizon for any sign of the mobian he was waiting for.

"Gee, I sure hope she was able to get the day off." Mighty thought to himself, nervously. "I know the meropis City Guards have been putting in double shifts ever since the Shattered World crisis ended." His fears were soon proven unfounded as Mighty spotted a familiar bluish-grey form swimming along the horizon heading towards the island's coastline. As the lithe form swam towards the shore, he heard the dolphin whistling and clicking as a female mobian with a trident and blue helmet came ashore one the beach near him.

"Look at you, always having to make a dramatic entrance." Mighty said with a laugh. "You came in late like that on porpoise, didn't you?"

"Haha. Very funny." Echo replied, sauntering up to him. "I suppose I could make some kind of joke about you curling up and rolling your way here, couldn't I armadillo-boy." The two stared at each other for a moment before both burst out laughing. Mighty walked up to the dolphin girl and gave her a great big hug before putting his hands on her hips and lifting her into the air.

"Oh, Echo. It's been way too long." The World's Strongest Armadillo smiled. "How have you been doing these past four months?"

"Ugh, don't ask my love." Echo replied, shaking her head in frustration. "We had a bunch of leftover black arms from the invasion turn-up and they kidnapped a bunch of submobian children. I had to go on two different quests to rescue them from those pesky aliens." She shook her head. "I'm starting to have more adventures than that blue hedgehog friend of yours."

"Oh, is that all you had to deal with?" Mighty replied, sarcastically. "Up here, we've just been dealing with the planet breaking apart and some creepy demon creature waking up and trying to destroy all Mobius. It's a good thing the water spirit, Chaos, didn't allow the oceans to be affected by this madness."

"At least, our underwater cities weren't affected." Echo corrected him. "But what's this I hear about Team Sonic breaking up and now the former king of South Island has turned up alive?"

"Yeah, Silver came back and Sonic is confused over what he should do." Mighty shook his head again. "And Sonic's little buddy, Tails, has formed his own team to protect Mobius. But he's new at this sort of thing and Knuckles is wondering if we Chaotix should go and help him out."

"Oh, Mighty… Let's forget about all the troubles of the world and just enjoy what little time we have together." The dolphin wrapped her arms around the armadillo resting her head on his chest. "It's not like Starlight City is going to suddenly burst into flames or anything." KABOOM! A sound as loud as the thunder echoed from the nearby capital as a large plume of smoke rose from the city skyline.

"Oh no, looks like there's some kind of trouble over there." Mighty added with a sigh. "How much you want to bet it's another Eggman attack?" Echo merely frowned in response, unhappy that what little time she had with Mighty was being interrupted like this.

The mobian dolphin was usually focused solely on business taking care of the task at hand above all else. But when she had met Mighty at Twinkle Park, it had brought a new light into the mobian guard's life. It was very rare that Echo got the chance to spend any time alone with the super strong armadillo. So whenever, a distraction came up like this, Echo most certainly did not appreciate it.

"Do we really have to go over there and get involved?" The annoyed dolphin asked. "We could stay here on the beach and play a game of Blue Sphere." She pointed over to a board game and picnic basket, she had brought up from the waves with her. "I even made tuna salad sandwiches and seaweed chips and put them in a waterproof basket for you."

"Echo, we have to help. People could be hurt over there or worse." He replied, sternly. "I know you were looking forward to some time off, but duty always comes first."

"Alright, alright. We'll swim our way over there." She jumped back into the water and looked back at him with a smile. "You don't swim very fast, would you like a ride on my back?"

"Echo, this is not the time for that sort of thing." Mighty replied, tapping his foot impatiently.

"That's not what I meant bozo." She squawked back at him. "Now, hurry up. We've got to get over there and help those poor people."

* * *

There had been considerable damage to the downtown shopping district, though most people had already been evacuated. One exception was a mobian gopher couple who had been shopping at a nearby mall. One of the Swat Bots came storming up to the pair as the male gopher began tossing debris at his head.

"Get away from my girlfriend, bozo!" The boyfriend screamed trying to avoid crying out of fear. "Leave Brittany alone! She's worked so hard for this happy day and you had to ruin it for her!" The Swat Bot simply glared at them with its single red eye.

"Subject is showing violent display of emotion." The robot replied in a dull monotone. "Solution: terminate subject and its mate." The two gophers clung to each other as the badnik powered up his weapon. Suddenly, the Swat Bot was encased in a field of blue energy, lifting it into the air, and tearing the surprised machine clean in half.

"Are you two all right?" Silver asked, a look of concern on his face. "You both had better get to safety while Blaze and I deal with these buckets of bolts."

"Thank you, my king. Oh, thank you." Brittany stated. "Come on, Kroker, let's go." The two civilians fled in terror as three more Swat Bots surrounded the already exhausted albino. But before they could fire their lasers, an angry cat with burning claws jumped at them.

"MROWW!" She growled, slicing through their metal bodies and melting their circuits with her white hot claws. "Burning Paw Technique. Feel the passion of my anger, you pathetic little tinmen."

"Really Blaze? You're yelling out your attacks?" Silver replied, raising an eyebrow. "You're starting to sound like a chi martial artist from Chun-nin."

"Sorry, I saw it in a Monkey Khan movie once and thought it looked cool." She shrugged. "Besides, I think we've got worse things to worry about." Two more of the robots attacked while the three destroyed one reassembled. Silver made a fist and created a psyblade which he used to decapitate two of the robots before stabbing a third in the chest.

"Hmm, pretty impressive." Blaze replied, pulling out a bottle of super spicy ghost pepper sauce. "But as Eggman would say 'Get a load of this'." Popping the cork off the ghost pepper sauce, she immediately downed the whole bottle in one gulp, then turning towards the remaining three robots, she unleashed a deadly fiery blech from her mouth that melted the Swat Bots into a giant puddle of metal goo.

"Okay, that was pretty impressive." He admitted. "But the hot sauce couldn't have had any practical effect with that fire breathing trick."

"Oh yes, it did. It was a psychological boost to my power." She replied, tossing the bottle away. "Besides, I washed the bottle out and filled it with soda. Anything spicy gives me heartburn." Silver just shook his head and stabbed another oncoming Swat Bot through the chest. The two had defeated most of the tin soldiers on the battle field, when all of the pieces of scrap and metal puddles reformed into moving Swat Bots once again.

"Hey, if you guys can keep this up all day, so can we." Silver replied, balling up his fists and turning his single psychic sword into two smaller wrist blades.

"Silver, we can't keep this up forever." Blaze replied. "Sooner or later, we're going to tire out. Even as the cat queen spoke, another dozen Swat Bots swarmed in from the nearby alleys.

"Um, now might be a good time for a tactical retreat." Silver replied, desperately looking around. "That is unless the cavalry were to show up at the last minute."

As if in response to the albino's request, a small tidal wave came pouring in crashing down the street and washing away half the Swat Bots approaching them. Cresting the wave was an angry looking dolphin carrying a glowing trident like some kind of sea goddess from ancient times.

"HOW DARE YOU TINHEADS INTERRUPT MY PRIVATE TIME!?" Echo yelled angrily. "Let's see how you like it when I mess things up for all of you." She fired a blast from her trident slicing a bunch of the Swat Bots in half. Mighty, then, came barreling down the street smashing the robots into tiny fragments with the sheer force of his punches.

"HOW DARE YOU THREATEN THE GOOD PEOPLE OF SOUTH ISLAND!?" the armadillo snarled. "I'll break you apart with my bare hands for that." The two newly arrived mobians made quick work of the Swat Bots leaving a shattered mess of metal and circuits all over the ground around them.

"Hey, I don't know who you two are. But thanks for the help." Silver replied.

"Uh, Silver." Blaze answered. "I think it's a little too early to celebrate." Even as the four heroes were talking, the scattered robot parts reassembled into Swat Bots once again. The four mobians started attacking the robots once again when Silver suddenly got an idea.

"Hey wait, these robots all seem to be attacking in the exact same pattern." He noticed. "Which means they must all be controlled remotely from a single source."

"Hey, you're right." Echo replied. Suddenly, picking up on what the albino was thinking. "And if there being controlled by a remote signal…" Moving away from the fight, Echo closed her eyes and let out a series of chirps. Activating her echo location, she picked up a few pings from one of the Swat Bots.

"Everyone, over there. That silver one with the blue markings." Echo exclaimed. "He's never been damaged by any of our attacks. Concentrate your firepower on him." The other three didn't need any convincing. All at once, the silver swat bot who had stayed slightly out of the battle was hit by a psychic blast, a flame blast, a powerful punch, and a trident laser all at once. The robot began to sputter and spark.

"Warning: Malfunction…" Before it fell over and exploded. At that moment, every other swat bot on the battle field instantly collapsed and their bodies crumbled away to dust.

"Yeah, we did it. We won." Mighty exclaimed.

"I can't believe. It's finally over." Silver added thankfully. "Thank you two, so much for your help."

"Hey, glad to be of service." Echo replied, looking back at Mighty. "Maybe now, we could enjoy the rest of our day in peace."

"Hey, no problem." The armadillo agreed as the two dove back into the ocean. "I'm all for a picnic and a few rounds of Blue Sphere."

* * *

Back at the palace, Sonic was thanking Silver and Blaze for helping out and saving the city.

"I can't thank you both enough for standing up and saving my people like that." Sonic smiled, putting a hand on Silver's shoulder. "I didn't want to trust you before because of all the pain of my father's passing, but you have shown me that you're willing to stand up for the citizens of South Island. And for that reason, you have at least earned my respect."

"Thank you so much, King Sonic." Silver replied, gratefully bowing. "That is more than I could possibly have ever asked for."


	6. Return to Cocoa Island: Pt 1

Return to Cocoa Island: Pt 1

The Sky Patrol was in flight to Cocoa Island with Team Tails inside of it. Miles was feeling antsy about the situation they were in.

"Silver came back from the dead due to some mutation caused by Black Doom. I can buy that." Tails stated. "But I hear from the Babylon Rouges that the Great Battle Kukku had returned from the dead as well? As well as their fallen comrade Soar the Eagle? There is no way that there are so many people returning from the dead that easily."

"Maybe the cosmic fields have installed a revolving door to the Great Beyond, man." Rocket stated. "I will go and investigate the matter through my own methods."

"Going to pull out some more of that hash?" Tails asked.

"Nonono, man." Rocket protested. "Meditation."

"Hopefully, we will be able to get something out of this." Galaxina stated. "I know a piece is missing." Then, they heard a few thuds on top of the Sky Patrol. "What was that?"

"I'll take a look for any shonky activity." Marine looked at the console. "We've been boarded by some ratbags."

"Everyone, prepare for battle." Tails stated.

"We're being attacked by rats?" Cream asked, a little scared.

"Figure of speech, Cream." Marine replied.

"Mina, stay up here and make sure the Sky Patrol stays afloat." Tails stated.

"Got it." Mina answered.

"Give me a second." Greywolf stated. Then, he did a few movements. "Avatar go." Then, he used his shapeshifting abilities. He morphed into a crimson fox with black boots and a belt with several pouches on it. "Now, we go kick some rear."

As the four mobians checked around the ship, they noticed the intruders had spotted them in the wide hallway. They started opening fire upon the quartet and the set had taken cover.

Tails pulled out his energy blast rifle and shot back from the cover behind a steel crate. One of the four attackers focused his fire upon the fox. Although, they shot towards Rocket he was able to blink out of the way of the shots providing a distraction on another one of the intruders.

Marine and Greywolf dodged out of the way of the shots from the remaining two intruders. The raccoon girl pulled out her boomerang and threw it out towards one of the attackers. It split into two in midflight. One of the attackers dodged out of the way of the first one but got hit by the second one.

Greywolf himself was able to get up into the face of the other one. He disarmed that mobian. That one proceeded to pull out a knife in an attempt to stab the canine.

"Tails, what's your status?" Mina asked, over the communicator.

"We have found all four intruders in one location." The fox answered. "I don't think we are going to lose them." Then, three more smashed through the front window of the command window causing a turbulence towards the front of the ship.

"We got more up towards the front." Mina stated with activating auto-pilot on the Sky Patrol. She pulled out her keytar and starting sending out a sonic blast from her mic. It got one of the intruders. Galaxina sent out a vine whip to engage one of the attackers. While Cream did a morphball and started bouncing on another one. "Hey, these are battle birds. You can't attack us. We were invited by Commander Jet."

"We don't take orders from Jet." One of them stated as he pulled out a blaster and began to open fire on her. She dodged out of the way of the blaster fire. She didn't notice another one of the rogue battle birds had snuck up from behind her. He fired a net from a bazooka and it snared around Mina. She struggled trying to get out of the net.

"Target captured." One of the birds stated into a communicator.

"Excellent." Omar, the Great Battle Kukku had stated. "Take it out of the ship, fall back, and bring it down."

"Understood." One of the bird stated. Two of the birds picked up the struggling Mina to flee.

"MINA!" Galaxina cried out as she was trying to fight off the one she was engaged with. She threw out sharp thorny leaves like kunai to her opponent and landed smack dab in the adversary's chest. She tried to get to Mina but one of the battle birds fired a shot at her, hitting her leg. Then, that same battle bird turned to the control panel and blasted it with his rifle. There was sparks coming off of the panel. The Sky Patrol began to rock and wobble slightly.

"Warning: Auto-pilot disabled. Flight Stability Systems damaged." The computer had stated.

"Cheese, help Galaxina." Cream stated. "I'll have to fly this thing."

"Chao, chao." Cheese replied, very nervously. Cream went up the driver's seat but then got intimidated.

"Wait, how do I fly this thing?" She began to panic, pushing various buttons and switches. But nothing seemed to work.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Babylon Rouges were just enjoying some free time at the beach. Wave and Techno were catching some rays. The two girls laid on their backs in swimsuits and sunglasses on.

"There is one thing I was wondering, Wave." Techno stated.

"What's that?" Wave asked.

"How can we tell if we are getting a tan, if we're covered with feathers?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. But at least, we get to relax for once."

"I can see that Jet is taking very well to surfing." Techno commented.

While they were relaxing in the sun, Jet and Storm were catching some waves.

"You should have seen me with that big wave out there." Jet said, while he was still on his board.

"You're telling me." Storm stated. "But I keep wiping out. I'm not sure how you're supposed to stay on these things."

"Think of it like one of our extreme gear, except gliding directly on the water." Jet answered.

"I guess I can see that." The albatross stated getting back on the board.

"Wait, what's that?" The hawk asked.

"What's what?" Storm asked.

"That." Jet pointed. The albatross looked that way and noticed a large air vessel about to crash.

"What's a vessel doing over here?" Storm asked. Then, it crashed right into the water.

"I don't know, but I think we're going to hang ten." Jet stated as a giant wave headed their way. The wave carried the two on their boards to the shoreline.

"Hey Wave, do you hear something?" Techno asked.

"Eh, it's probably not important." Wave answered. Then at that moment, the two girls got drenched.

"AH!" the two girls screamed, realizing the upclose water.

"Grr." Wave screeched out. "You ruined our tan."

"It wasn't me." Jet protested. "We noticed an aircraft crash into the water."

"Before we could investigate, it made a gargantuan wave." Storm stated.

"That's a likely story." Wave said, sarcastically.

"Egads, they're not joking." Techno stated. "There's an aircraft out there. We gotta help them."

"Okay, okay." Wave said. "Let's get our gear and head over."

* * *

At the crashed aircraft, an escape hatch was kicked open. Tails came out of the escape hatch.

"Alright, guys." He stated. "Hurry on out." The rest of Team Tails came out of the escape hatch. Every single one of them, as well as Miles, was soaked. "Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah." Marine replied.

"Now, I want to know whose bright idea it was to land the Sky Patrol in the sea." Tails stated. "I never water-proofed it." Cream just remained silent.

"Are our communicators working?" Galaxina asked. Marine checked her communicator.

"No, the communications are waterlogged." The raccoon girl stated. "We're going to be lucky if someone finds us and rescues us soon."

"And we have that much granted fortune, man." Rocket stated, right as the Babylon Rouges showed up at the sinking aircraft: Jet, Wave, and Storm on their extreme gear and Techno on a PWC.

"Need a lift?" Techno asked.

It was now sunset and everyone was sitting around a campfire drying off. Tails had explained to Jet what had happened.

"So, forces loyal to the GBK had attacked you." Jet stated. "I should have known that there would still follow that snake."

"But at least, we made it out in one piece." Tails commented.

"I believe we can fish out the Sky Patrol." Techno stated. "I informed the guys back in the capital about what happened but they won't be able to do that until tomorrow."

"One of our teammates had been captured." The fox said, tensing up. "We need to get her back."

"Knowing that Mina was a member of Rescue Squadron and knowing what the GBK does, he'll probably see her as a valuable captive and won't try anything extreme on her." Jet commented. "But at least, we have a good start." Then, they heard a large growl.

"And we can't go out on missions on an empty stomach." Storm stated.

"I got the food ready." Soar stated.

"What are you doing out here anyway?" Galaxina asked.

"Camping." Techno replied. "We didn't expect you to arrive this early."

"Well, is there room?" Cream asked.

"We still have room." Jet replied.

"At least, while we're here, man." Rocket said, pulling out a guitar. "Let's at least enjoy ourselves in nature." As they sat around the campfire, Rocket and then the rest of them started singing 'Kumbaya'.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mina was blindfolded and put in a room. She was struggling and finally broke free of her bonds. She uncovered her blindfold to discover, she was in a room fit for a celebrity.

"What?" She asked herself, looking around. "I know I was just captured. But why would my captors put me in a room where I'm treated like nobility?" She thought for a moment. "They must be definitely wanting something from me. But whatever information it is, I'm not telling them anything."


	7. Return to Cocoa Island: Pt 2

Return to Cocoa Island: Pt 2

As the crew was dragging the Sky Patrol out of the water, Tails was talking to Sonic about why they weren't able to reach him.

"It's just a good thing no one got killed." Sonic stated. "You must not be having good luck right now."

"I can see that." Tails stated.

"Wait…" The blue blur commented. "I remember Ames being able to make charms to ward off bad luck. I'll ask her if she can make everyone on your team a set."

"Okay, thanks." The fox replied. "I'll see you when I get back." Then, the communicator shut off. He turned to Jet who was with him. "Well, because the Sky Patrol is out of commission for the time being. It'll be in the shop for a while."

"I know that." Jet sternly stated. "At least you brought only combatants."

"Uh… that's the problem." Tails replied. "Galaxina, Cream, and Cheese aren't combatants and they are going to need a place to stay."

"Hmm, we can't put them at the HQ either." Jet added.

"Where are we going to go, then?" Galaxina asked.

"I think I have a solution." Soar stated, walking up. He held up two passes. "I was able to use the influence of the Babylon Rouges to get a good deal."

"And that is?" The seedrian asked.

"How does a pre-paid vacation to Thyatira Resort sound?" Soar asked the two of them.

"What?!" The meterek asked in shock. Everyone else was shocked as well.

"We'd love to go." Cream stated. "Thank you, Mister Soar."

"You're welcome." The eagle said, patting the little girl on the head. He handed the two tickets over to the seedrian. "If you need anything else, I'll make sure it gets paid for."

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Jet asked, pulling Soar to the side. "Why are you giving passes to a free resort away? Who do you think you are some TV advertiser?"

"I remembered having those passes." Soar stated. "So, I thought I can pass them on. I wouldn't be needing them."

"Are they still good?" Jet asked.

"They are." Soar answered. "Plus you wanted to have a place for them to stay, so why not? Plus they will be safe from battles."

"What do you mean battles?" Jet asked.

"I need you and Tails to come with me." Soar stated, waving a hand for the two to come closer.

"What is it?" Tails asked.

"Since I have gotten back, I noticed that there is someone following me." Soar stated. "I don't understand his actions."

"Who is following you?" Tails asked.

"I believe it is some crow." Soar explained. "But what I do know is that he did try to kill me."

"I'll have the rest of my team spread out and search for this crow." The fox stated. "I'll stay back to make sure that you remain safe."

* * *

Greywolf, Rocket, and Marine were sent out around the city to find a crow that resembles the one Soar had described. Although the first two found some crows, they didn't look like the one described by the Battle Bird. Marine wasn't able to find a crow until she noticed one going into a bar. She tried to enter.

"Hey, I can't allow you in here." the bouncer who was a goose stated.

"I have to get in there." Marine commented. "There is some business I need to get to."

"Sorry, I can't let you in here." He stated. Then, the crow she saw enter earlier came to the door.

"Don't vorry about a thing." The crow stated. "She's vith me."

"Oh alright." The goose stated, begrudgingly.

"Uh thanks." Marine stated, as she walked in through the door. "How were you able to do that?"

"People know me." The crow said.

"Just who are you anyway?" Marine asked.

"I go by ze name of Baron." The crow in a white robe stated. "You must be Marine."

"Krickey, how'd you know that?" she asked in surprise.

"Aren't the members of Team Sonic and Team Tails well known?" Baron questioned in reply.

"Yeah, they are."

"Well, I should at least treat you while you are here." He stated, walking up to the bar.

"This guy might be the one I'm looking for." She thought. "But I can't draw any suspicion. I might as well play along." She proceeded to the bar with him. "If I have to take one for the team, I'll have to."

"Excuse me, I vould like a Hefeweizen." Baron asked.

"Okay, and for your companion?" The waiter asked.

"Uh… a peach rakia." Marine replied.

"Excellent, I'll be with your drinks shortly." He stated.

"I don't think what I ordered would be that bad." The raccoon thought to herself.

"So, what brings Team Tails here?" He asked.

"We need to stop the GBK." Marine commented. "What brings you here?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you my reasons for being here." He replied, causing Marine to become confused.

"Why is that?" The raccoon asked.

"I do not have the clearance to tell you anything." He said. "My commander vill be infuriated if I told you."

"Who is your commander?" She began to question.

"I'm not authorized to tell you any of that." The crow protested.

"Here are your drinks." The waiter said giving them their respective drinks.

"Danka." The crow stated, then he chugged down his beer. "Now, if you excuse me I must leave."

"What? Why?" Marine asked.

"If I don't complete my mission, the Babylon Rouge will be in grave peril." Baron commented. "I must do this before the enemy of all Mobius arrives to destroy them." Then, the crow rushed out the door.

"Baron, wait." The raccoon asked.

"Hold it." The waiter stated and the bouncer prevented her from leaving. "I can't let you leave here without being paid for the drinks.

"Oh right, sorry about that." Marine said. She checked her pockets and finally realized she forgot to bring money. "Uh oh."

* * *

Meanwhile, Tails is on guard at the Babylon Rouges headquarters. He started talking to Techno about the situation with the Sky Patrol.

"I believe that she will be fixed up in a few days." Techno stated. "The water damage isn't that bad."

"That's good to hear." Tails answered, he looked around. "But what's wrong with Jet?"

"Jet, he's having issues right now." The canary told him.

"What kind of issues?" The fox asked her.

"I have no clue." Techno stated. "I wish I knew what was going on in his head when he's like this."

"Maybe, I could try." Miles said.

"Well, I'm not going to stop you." Techno replied. "But do so at your own risk." The young fox looked around to find the green hawk and found him. He appeared ultra-busy with his work; he also noticed a radio playing on the side.

"This is CIRL Batman FM 107.5." The announcer stated. "This is DJ Robin, here again with five in a row music. First up in line, we have Pigeon Starlight coming right now." Then, a soothing melody started to play on the radio. Jet went over to the radio and shut it off.

"Huh? I thought you like that band." Tails commented.

"I just don't like that particular song." Jet stated.

"What's wrong with the tune?" Tails asked, turning it back on.

"I don't want to listen to the song." The hawk replied, turning off the radio. After fighting over the radio, Jet threw his hands up in frustration. "Fine, you can play it." Then, he ran off.

"All I know is that Jet is definitely upset by the song." Tails stated. He listened to it. "Wow. That was a beautiful love song. Too bad, Jet doesn't like it."

Tails, then, noticed a small picture on the ground. He picked up the photo and looked at it. It portrayed a sky blue female pigeon mobian.

"Hmm?" Tails asked himself. "Who is this? I've never seen this person in the Babylon Rouges." He took the picture. "Maybe if I ask one of his teammates, I'll get some information on this one." He went back to Techno.

"Hey Techno, I found something." Miles said.

"What did you find?" Techno asked.

"This." The fox said, showing her the picture. "Can you tell me who that is?"

"Nope." She said, shaking her head. "I don't remember her." The fox left that room. He found Soar.

"Excuse me, Soar." Tails said, showing him the picture. "Do you remember who this person is?"

"I don't recognize her." Soar answered. "My apologizes."

As Tails continued to walk around, he encountered Storm who was getting ready to chow down on a full-pound spicy double cheeseburger.

"Beef. Cheese. Lettuce. Peppers. Ketchup. Mustard. Pickle. A Masterpiece." Storm said. "Now, time to chow down." He opened his mouth wide.

"Hey Storm." Tails stated. Storm got off of his burger.

"Yes?" The albatross asked.

"Do you know this person is?" The fox asked him showing the picture. Soar paused for a moment.

"The boss doesn't like talking about that." Storm stated.

"But can you tell me who it is?" Tails asked. "If you know."

"Her name was Aysun." The albatross explained. Wave just happened to be walking by during this time; she stopped to listen in on the conversation. But the fox and albatross didn't know she was there.

"Was she a member of the Babylon Rogues?" Tails asked.

"No, she was never a Babylon Rouge." Storm replied; he paused for a moment. "It's a very long story. I don't normally talk about the boss behind his back. But I'll have to tell you."

"Tell me what?" The fox stated.

"It was some time before Techno returned to the Babylon Rouges and after Bean went AWAL." Storm said. "The boss had met Aysun and they had gotten really close to each other over time. Jet was truly in love with her. But one day, she told him never to speak to her again. And to this day, he never knew why."

"This is starting to remind me of Sonic and Aunt Sally." Tails said. "I bet he's found someone who will be with him."

"That was the problem." Storm replied. "The sudden and total separation had left a large hole in his heart. He has tried to find the one woman who would be able to fill the empty void. Many times he tried, and many times he failed. For various reasons, no one wants to be with him. In fact, that is the only thing he is jealous of Sonic of, the fact that the blue blur has a woman in his life." There was a silence in the room. "Ironic but sad, isn't it? The boss was able to get back up from every type of physical injury imaginable and make a full recovery. But the one in which he couldn't recover from was a broken heart."

"Why doesn't he go with Wave?" Tails asked.

"The boss has tried extremely hard to focus on his job. But all it does is act as a painkiller." Storm said. "I hate to see the boss in such pain nor do I want to see him be forever alone."

"Well, what should happen?" Tails asked.

"If I were Wave and I had this information," Storm stated. "I would make the first move and get Jet's attention. That's assuming that she has feelings for the boss."

* * *

"I'm too late." Baron exclaimed as he noticed some black armored soldiers heading into the Babylon Rouges headquarters. "Looks like I have to drive them back. However, I need to warn them." He pulled out a longbow and fired at the headquarters. Then, he pulled out a longsword and charged at the black armored troops.

"That's all the information I could think of." Storm said.

"Okay, that's all I need to know." Tails replied.

"Now, if you excuse me, I have a masterwork sandwich I go to get to." He said, then an arrow came down from an open window and got stuck right in the burger. "My burger. NOOOOOOO!"

"Are we under attack?" Tails asked.

"Hey, going on out here?" Soar asked as he stepped out of the door to check what's going on. "Huh?" He looked up and saw the blade from one of the armored troops. SLASH! "WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!"

* * *

The Babylon Rogues sounded a red alert to mobilize. Tails went over to the communicator to call all team members to come back immediately. They lost contact with Soar and the remaining four zoomed along their boards to advance against the unknown assailants.

The assailants had pulled out blasters and began shooting towards the battle birds. The four broke formation as they dodged the fire. Techno threw out a tether out to lasso the intruders. She missed the intruders but managed to disarm one of them. Storm came up from behind the group on his board and rammed the group from behind. The group scattered but one of the assailants got crushed by Storm's weight along with his heavy board.

"Tails, have your companions arrived yet?" Jet asked in his communicator to Tails.

"Negative." The fox commented. "I hope they get here in time."

Jet swerved out of the way of the assailants shots and leapt off his board. He slammed down on one of the assailants in a morphball, bounced off of him and landed back on his board. Wave spun on her board bringing up a dust storm causing the assailants to not see well.

The unarmed assailant pulled out an extreme gear of his own. He broke off from the group and started to go after Tails. The fox flew out of the way. He pulled out his own blaster and began firing on the attacker. The mysterious figure dodged out of the way of the blaster shots, trying to ram Tails. The fox jumped and did a tail spin, knocking the attacker off of his board.

"Take that." The fox said as the attackers board continued on and slammed into the wall. Miles went over to that attacker and grabbed him by the collar. "Alright, talk. What is the reason for coming here?"

"You didn't check if I was armed or not." He said, giving a smirk.

"Huh?" Tails asked. ZAP! The assailant hit Tails dead center with a tazer. The fox fell back, his fur completely puffed out and on end. Then, the attacker fled followed by the other attackers. Tails stood up after a few seconds of being stunned. "Get back here." He started to fly after them. As he flew over to follow them, he spotted the crow that Soar described beating down the last of the intruders outside. "It's that crow."

"That is the last of them." Baron stated to himself. "Hopefully, none got inside. This might be a mission failed. I better get out of here." Tails flew down to him, but the crow teleported away without even noticing him.

"Shoot." The fox stated. "That crow got away along with whatever knowledge those attackers had." While, he was resting from the fight. Greywolf and Rocket managed to come back.

"We got your distress call, man." Rocket had stated.

"We come as quickly as we could." Greywolf added.

"Wait a minute, where's Marine?" Tails asked. "I sent her a message too."

"I don't know where she went." The wolf commented. "She was told to find the crow Soar described."

"I just saw that crow a little bit ago, but he disappeared." Tails added.

"I hope she isn't in any danger, man." Rocket replied.

"At least, we can take on the assailants you told us about." Greywolf commented.

"No need to worry." Jet stated, the last of them fled.

"Who were they anyway?" Wave asked. "Were they Battle Kukku loyalists?"

"I doubt it, none of them looked like battle birds." Techno stated.

"That one guy had an extreme gear." Wave commented.

"But it's not a Cocoa Island model." The canary answered.

"Where's Soar?" Storm asked.

"He's gone now?" Jet asked. "Uh, damn it. Those attackers must have took him."

"Marine might have been taken as well." Tails stated. "That means two members of Team Tails has been captured."

"Do what you need to do." The babylon rogue leader said. "The rouges will look for Soar while you look for your friend."

"Got it." Tails answered, before shutting off his communicator.

The trio searched around town but were unable to find their missing raccoon friend. It was getting late.

"Damn, I can't believe we lost her." Tails said as he was approaching a tavern. "I can't believe I'm being such a poor leader."

"Don't beat yourself up, man." Rocket commented. "We'll find her. She will appear in the most unexpected of places." Tails sighed and walked into the tavern. He took a seat right up along the bar. He looked at the menu.

"Excuse me, mam. Can I order something?" The fox asked. The barmaid turned around.

"Bonza, thank the walkers you shown up." Marine said, she was behind the bar cleaning a glass in a brightly colorful shirt and skirt.

"Marine?" Tails asked in shock. "What are you doing here? And why are you dressed like a barmaid?"

"Don't ask." The raccoon girl stated in frustration.

* * *

During that time, Mina Mongoose was trying to find a way out of her cell. But at the same time, she hasn't figured out the reason of her capture.

"This is getting really bizarre." Mina said. "They've been treating me like a VIP person. The only thing I could think of for this kind of behavior is that they definitely want something from me. I'm not going to betray my friends or comrades of Rescue Squadron." She went over onto the comfy chair and pulled out a notebook. "At least, I can do some songwriting. I've got nothing else better to do." Thus she started thinking and began to hum a tune. "Huh, that's kind of catchy. I like it." She continued to write. "I gotta write this down. I think I got something really good."


	8. Return to Cocoa Island: Pt 3

Return to Cocoa Island: Pt 3

As Team Tails was getting things situated to try to find something about the Great Battle Kukku's sudden return, Marine came into the room.

"Guys, guys." The raccoon girl said. "I found some information that'll help us out."

"What is it?" Tails asked.

"I found out where Mina is." Marine exclaimed.

"Excellent, man." Rocket replied. "Where is she at?" She handed them the paper on the location.

"From this map, it turns out she is at Polly Mountain." Marine stated. "We can go and rescue her from the Great Battle Kukku. Let's go." She began to rush out the door, but Tails stopped her.

"Hold on there." Tails replied.

"What? How come?" Marine answered.

"Being a member of Team Sonic, I've seen situations like this before." Tails explained. "We have an extremely hard time trying to find someone. Then, from out of nowhere we just suddenly get the information we need. And it turns out to be a trap."

"Aren't we going to free Mina?" She asked him.

"Of course, we are. But…" The fox explained. However, before he could finished she zoomed out the door with him. "Marine, slow down."

"She must be very energetic." Rocket stated.

"Tell me about it." Greywolf answered.

"Do you think that is the reason she is Tails' girlfriend?" The sloth asked.

"Who knows." The wolf replied.

* * *

They had traversed to Polly Mountain across a dry grassy field. However on the way there, they came across an orchard.

"Huh? What's this?" Marine asked heading there.

"Hello?" a voice coming from the orchard stated. A head of a mahogany-colored ostrich poked his head out from behind one of the trees. "Are you interested in buying some olives or oil?"

"Uh, no thanks. We were just passing by." Tails replied.

"Of course, you're just passing by." The bird stated, sadly. He slumped onto the ground. "Go ahead. You can leave." Then, Team Tails turned to leave. "Stupid Kukku. He's getting in the way of my business." He said this under his breath but Rocket heard this and went back to him.

"Did you say kukku, man?" Rocket asked.

"Yeah, I did." The bird replied to him. The others came back.

"One of our comrades was taken by the Great Battle Kukku." The sloth explained to him. "That's why when you said that it my attention."

"Ever since he showed up again and set up shop nearby, people have become too scared to come to my orchard. If something isn't done soon, I'll be forced to sell my orchard to pay the bills. An orchard my family had since the reign of Sultan Kukku."

"That wasn't very long ago." Greywolf stated.

"Wrong guy, Greywolf." Tails answered. "He was talking about a sultan, not a dicator."

"I never read up on Babylonian or Cocoa Island history." The canine commented. "How am I supposed to know that?"

"Anyway, like I was saying." The ostrich answered. "Can you help me out here?"

"We can defo help out." Marine replied.

"Thanks, I remember that he was stationed on the other side of this hill." The merchant explained, pointing to the hill.

"Ta. We'll take care of the problem." The raccoon girl replied. Then, Team Tails headed down the path. At the other side of the hill, they came across a facility made from steel like the bird had stated it would.

"There it is." Tails said. "The Great Battle Kukku's lair." Greywolf changed into the crimson fox once again.

"How are we to get in there?" Greywolf asked.

"We need to get in their without drawing any attention to ourselves."

"Like on the TV show, Sargent Snake?"

"Yes, like Sargent Snake." Tails answered. "Now, can we get in there and free Mina?"

"Will do, Tails." Marine replied, heading up. "Last one there's a rotten egg."

"Marine, wait." Tails zipped after her.

"There she goes again." Rocket added.

* * *

Inside the base, Omar the Great Battle Kukku was pacing around at the command center. At that moment, Dr. Fukurokov came over from a side room.

"Fukurokov," Omar had stated. "Is the machine ready?"

"Yes, sir. It is built on time like you had asked." The owl commented.

"Very good." The GBK stated. "We have everything that we need from our prisoner as well. With our machine completed, all we need now is test subjects."

"Sir, we have intruders in the West Wing." One of the GBK loyalists stated.

"Excellent."

"What do you mean 'excellent'?!" The loyalist demanded. "They're probably here to stop you and free the prisoner."

"On the other hand, this gives us a perfect opportunity to test out our device." Omar stated. He turned to Fukurokov. "Hook up the device to the speaker system for its first test run."

"As you wish." The owl doctor replied.

* * *

As a guard went to Mina's cell to give a plate of food to their prisoner, he knocked on the door.

"Hey, here's your food." The guard stated, but there was no response. "Hello?" He looked into the window. "What?" He opened the door and entered the room. "Hey, where did she…?" He didn't see the mongoose sneak up from behind him. She slammed a metal tray on his head, knocking him out.

"You can keep the food, but I'm outta here." Mina stated to the guard. She hurried out the door of her cell. "Now's my chance to get out of here and inform Tails about where the Great Battle Kukku is." As she rushed down the hall, a song came from the loudspeakers. "What? I just wrote that song yesterday. Why are they playing that song on the loudspeakers?" She thought for a moment. "It's a waste of time for them and I can't waste any time around here." Then, she continued on her way.

The rest of Team Tails was unaware of Mina's escape from her cell as they continued down the hallway.

"If the information is true, Mina should be somewhere around here." Tails stated. Then, they started to hear a song sung by Mina Mongoose coming from the loudspeakers.

"Huh?" Greywolf asked. "Why is there a song playing from the loudspeakers?"

"Especially one from Mina?" Tails asked. Marine started to put her hand on her head and the two-tailed commander saw this. "Marine, what's wrong?"

"I'm getting such a headache." She replied. Then, Tails and Greywolf started to get a headache as well. Rocket scratched his head with his three-toed claw.

"Why is everyone having a headache, man?" Rocket asked in confusion.

* * *

Meanwhile up in the command room, the Great Battle Kukku was laughing as he saw the events play out.

"Yes, everything has gone according to what was predicted." Omar stated. "Thanks to the device; I now have control over Team Tails."

"Exactly how did you do it?" One of the loyalists asked setting his elbow on the control panel.

"Simple, this machine relies on the levitin effect in order for it to work." The GBK explained.

"How?"

"We put out a mind control audio signal along with the catchy song we stole from Mina's notebook while she was sleeping." Fukurokov explained. "We played it at the same time as that tune. So as long as that song remains in their head perfectly, they remain under our control."

"We have a problem." Another loyalist stated. "Our prisoner has escaped her cell and she has left the premise."

"WHAT!?" Fukurokov shouted. "How could you imbeciles let her escape?!"

"Relax, she couldn't have gotten that far away. And besides, we will let the newly controlled Team Tails capture her and bring her to us." Omar had stated. "That little popstar of a pilot won't know what hit her… until it's too late."

* * *

Mina had rushed as quickly as she could. She was panting and sweating from her running. She was slowing down as she approached an orchard. She walked up to one of the trees; the mongoose placed her hand on one of the trees and stopped for a moment.

"I… have to… get back… to Tails… and the others." She stated as she was catching her breath. "I wish… I could… have something… to drink."

"Oh, a visitor…" An ostrich said as he appeared from another part of the orchard. "You said, you were thirsty. Want some water?"

"Yes, please." She stated. He guided her over to a table and poured her a big glass of water. "Thanks."

"So, what brings you around here?" he asked.

"Well, I'm looking for Team Tails." She answered.

"Team Tails…" He thought for a moment. "Can you tell me who are among them?"

"One of them is Tails, a two-tailed fox, and…" Mina explained.

"Oh, now I know what you are talking about." He interrupted her. "I saw one with a group of buddies pass by here earlier today. They went towards the direction you came from; they said they were going to deal with the Great Battle Kukku."

"Ah, shoot." Mina thought. "That means I must have passed them on the way out and not realize it. They could be in real trouble." As she finished her water, she noticed Team Tails returning to the orchard. She turned to see them. "Oh guys, thank goodness, you're okay. Now, we can come up with a plan to…" She stopped as she noticed Marine pull out her boomerang and throw it at her intentively. The popstar jumped out of the way. As the boomerang returned to her, Tails and Greywolf began to advance on her.

"What's going on here? I'm on your side." Mina asked in confusion. Greywolf leapt to tackle her and she dodged out of the way. She began to run for it. Tails pulled out his blaster that was set on 'stun' and opened fire on her. Mina was able to evade the blaster fire. The three controlled mobians began to give chase.

She ran around some trees. All of a sudden, she was pulled up into one of the trees by her shirt. She looked and saw that it was Rocket who pulled her up.

"Rocket, let go of me." Mina stated. He put his three-toed claw over her mouth.

"Shh, they'll hear you man." Rocket whispered. "Be silent." The two mobians looked down and spotted Marine, Tails, and Greywolf gathered around the base of the tree they were in.

"She has evaded us." Marine said to the other two.

"Spread out, we'll find her." Tails commented. "We need to get her back to Omar as soon as possible."

"Understood." Greywolf stated. Then, they spread out in different directions. When the coast is clear, Rocket released Mina from his grip.

"Rocket, what's going on here?" Mina asked him.

"We tried to rescue you." Rocket stated. "But then, while we were looking for you we started hearing a song you were singing and then the other three started to act funny like if their natural aura has been disrupted."

"The song." Mina answered. "I heard that song as well. There must have been some mind control thing inside it."

"From what I understand, even though you heard it, you were not affected by the tune." Rocket said to her.

"Thanks for pointing that out, Captain Obvious." Mina stated, sarcastically. "But another question is how didn't you get affected when you heard the song with your own ears?"

"Do you think a mind control audio wave is going to affect a mystic from Rastafari?" Rocket replied. He did a minute pause. "Oh yeah." He reached for his ears and pulled out some buds. "I forgot to take out my ear buds from my meditation music time." Mina facepalmed.

"What a minute," She said while paused. "I wrote that song that they were playing, so does this mean because I wrote it, I was immune to it?"

"You can reverse the effect by singing another catchy tune." Rocket added. "If you get the first song out of their head, they'll return to normal."

"How do you know that?" The mongoose asked Rocket.

"Someone at the loudspeaker didn't notice that it was going while they were talking." Rocket commented. "Talk about being lazy."

"Well, we are going to need to get something to play music with." Mina said.

"I don't have any catchy songs on my player." Rocket commented. The ostrich was now beneath them.

"Excuse me," Mina asked him. The bird looked up at them. "Do you have anything music related?"

"Well, I have a karaoke machine." He replied.

"That's perfect." She said as she started to head down.

"What are you planning?" Rocket asked.

"I'm going to do a little singing of my own." She answered. "Just find the other three and round them up at the orchard's main building."

Upon seeing that Mina was ready to go, Rocket had gathered the other members of Team Tails together. Mina was standing on the table with a microphone in hand with the karaoke machine right nearby. The mongoose girl pushed the play button, getting the trio's attention. The tune that was playing was a very catchy song and the popstar did karaoke to her own song.

The trio stopped in their tracks and started getting a headache from Mina's singing. They were putting their hands on their head from the song. Afterwards, they looked around in confusion.

"Krickey, what's going on?" Marine asked.

"How did we get back here?" Tails added.

"Mina, it worked." Rocket commented.

"Mina?" Greywolf asked. Then, the mongoose girl had stopped the song on the karaoke machine.

"That was a close gambit, but at least it turned out well." The popstar replied.

"Worked out well?" Tails replied. "What are you talking about?" Then, Mina and Rocket spent several minutes explaining to the other three what happened. "So, that's what happened?"

"We got to tell the Babylon Rouges of this." Marine stated.

"You don't have to tell us that, man." Rocket replied.

"But we're still going to need a plan on how to beat the Great Battle Kukku." The raccoon girl stated. They were trying to figure something out.

"Wait a second," Mina said. "Didn't that villain send you out to capture me?"

"Yeah." Tails replied.

"For all he knows you guys are still under his control." She continued.

"Mina, I figured something out." The fox answered. "This is what we'll do…"

* * *

Back at the GBK's headquarters, Omar was pacing back and forth on the floor. He is getting more fruastrated by the minute.

"Omar, please be patient." Fukurokov stated. "Your squad will capture the target and bring her back to us."

"They better do so, otherwise, I will have to send out someone to pick them up." The kukku had stated. At that moment, they had heard a signal from the communications. They had activated the communications. "Hello?"

"This is loyalist 478." The voice stated. "I have come in contact with Team Tails. They have captured Mina Mongoose."

"Excellent." Omar stated.

"Unfortunately, the red fox has been captured by the Babylon Rouges." The bird had commented.

"Well, hurry and bring her back asap." The GBK answered. "We need to get the hostage back before the Rouges show up."

"Yes, sir." The voice had stated.

"See, what did I tell you?" Fukurokov asked.

"I see they are bringing her back, but pretty soon the Babylon Rouges will be coming our way as well." Omar said. "Things just keep getting better for not only will I get Team Tails but also the Babylon Rouges too. Soon, we will be the unquestioned power on Cocoa Island."

The canary loyalist who informed the Great Battle Kukku was the first to enter; he searched around the headquarters and soon enough he discovered the room in which the machine was being kept.

"Okay, there it is." He stated as he hid himself around the corner. He looked and saw Fukurokov leaving the room.

"Now, I will tell you this." Fukurokov stated to the two guards. "Do not let anyone into that room. I'm need to find some supplies to improve our machine."

"Yes, sir." The two loyalists answered. The canary loyalist let Fukurokov pass by casually making sure that the scientist didn't see him. After he passed, the canary reached for his communicator.

"Tails, this is Greywolf." The canary said. "I had reached the room which the audio device is located."

"Good job." Tails answered. "I had been informed that the Babylon Rouges and the Cocoa Island Special Defense Force will be here in a few minutes."

"Okay." He replied. "Hopefully, this plan of yours works."

"I hope so too." The fox replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tails, Marine, and Rocket were with Mina Mongoose. The four of them were pretending that the first three was still under the Battle Kukku's control and Mina was a captured hostage. They had taken her to a large room that resembled the entranceway of a mansion with red carpeting. The mongoose made it look like she was struggling as the bird in charge came down the stairs.

"Well, well, well." Omar had stated. "You thought that you could escape from my prison? I'll admit you put up a very clever way to get out, but you are still no match for my army."

"You aren't going to get away with this." Mina commented.

"You fool, I already have." The Great Battle Kukku stated. "As you can already tell the rest of your teammates are under my control, and in a few moments you will be under my control as well. And when I'm done with that, I will use my audio machine to take control of Cocoa Island and restore the Battle Bird Armada like it is supposed to be." Then, the communicator on the Battle Kukku's wrist had turned on and he activated it. "What is it?"

"Sir, the Babylon Rouges and the Cocoa Island Special Defense Force has started laying siege to our headquarters." The loyalist said.

"Those fools only hastened our victory." The Kukku stated. "Hold them off for a little bit." He turned the communicator on with the mad scientist. "Fukurokov, do you have the remote activation control on you?"

"Yes, sir." Fukurokov answered.

"The Babylon Rouges have arrived. Activate the audio control mechanism." The Kukku ordered.

"With pleasure." The scientist answered, turning on the device. There was five seconds of nothing. "What in the…?" KA-BOOM! There was a loud explosion coming from the main bridge.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" The Great Battle Kukku shouted.

"We found a spy. He's sabatoged the device." A loyalist proclaimed.

"WELL, KILL HIM AND PREPARE FOR BATTLE!" Omar shouted.

"NOW!" Tails shouted. The four broke off from their façade and attack the Great Battle Kukku at the same time.

Marine threw her boomerang and it struck the GBK, stunning him. Rocket teleported to behind the battle bird, using his claws he slashed him and threw him into the air. Mina pulled out her keytar and blasted a sonic blast at the battle bird. He held his head in pain from the high-frequency sound as he hit the ground. As he got up, Tails fired his blaster and got a headshot on Omar. And he went down and stayed down.

"Well, I guess that's the quickest boss battle we won." Tails stated.

"I'm a little bit disappointed." Mina said. "I thought the Great Battle Kukku would provide a bigger challenge." Then, the body of the battle bird began to fidget.

"I think it's early to celebrate." Marine stated. Then, Omar spat apart and broke itself down into a big pile of sludge that resembled cranberry jam with various berry pieces inside it. The four were completely baffled at what had just occurred.

"Uh, eww." The popstar commented. "That's gross."

"I might not be a biologist, man." Rocket said. "But I don't think that a body is supposed to do that."

"What did is that stuff?" Marine asked as Tails walked up to it.

"I have no idea." The two-tailed fox answered. "But in any case, we need to get a sample of this and send this to Techno and Rotor. They could probably figure out what this is." Then, Greywolf in his crimson wolf form came down the stairs. He was huffing and puffing.

"I managed to escape the pursuers, Tails." Greywolf said.

"Good job on placing the explosive." The two-tailed fox stated.

"Thanks, I was barely able to make it out of the blast radius by the time it detonated." He stated. "The only thing I was able to grab was a test tube and cork."

"Perfect, that's exactly what we need right now." Tails said. Greywolf had given him the item and the two-tailed fox collected the sample of sludge. "Alright, now let's go help out the rouges."

The Babylon Rouges had taken control of the headquarters and all of the Great Battle Kukku loyalists were killed in battle or captured. The only one that managed to get away was Doctor Fukurokov. Tails handed the sample to Techno for study and as they got the repaired Sky Patrol back the only thing left to do was pick up Galaxina, Cream, and Cheese from the resort. Then, they can head home.


	9. Cream, Cheese, and Clay

Cream, Cheese, and Clay

Galaxina, Cream, and Cheese were heading back to the Thyatira Resort after a day out on the town. However, Cream and Cheese were not happy with each other.

"Will you two calm down?" Galaxina asked.

"I still say that it was my turn to go on the ride." Cream stated.

"Chao chao." Cheese protested, his ball over top of his head spiked up.

"Come on, you two. Both of you are acting childish." The seedrian commented as they were starting to walk by an alleyway. She looked at the time. "Oh no, we're going to be late to make dinner." She looked around for another way to get back until she noticed the alleyway. "Come on." She grabbed the hand of Cream and Cheese. "This might be a good short cut."

They headed down the alley when she noticed a voice call her.

"Excuse me." It said. Then, the meterek stopped for a moment.

"What?" She asked.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment." The voice said.

"Who's there?" Cream asked. Cheese was getting a little nervous.

"Don't be frightened. I'm not going to hurt you." The voice said. Then, an echidna stepped out of the shadows to show them. "See I'm just a mobian."

"An echidna?" Galaxina said. "What's an echidna doing in the middle of Battle Bird country?"

"I'm just a drifter." The stranger said. "I just move from town to town."

"Just who are you anyway?" The seedrian questioned.

"I'm just a simple toymaker down on my luck." The echidna stated. "I need someone who can test out my toy, but everywhere I go no one wants to try it."

"What is it?" Cream wondered, asking the echidna. The echidna pulled out a big bucket.

"This." He said. "This is a bucket of magic clay. You can form it however you want."

"What's the difference this and playdough?" Galaxina asked. Then, he pulled out a pair of gloves.

"This pair of gloves go with this clay. They are needed in order for the clay to work and the gloves will only work with the clay." The stranger stated.

"How much would you want for it?" The seedrian asked.

"If you try it, I'll give it to you for free." He said.

"Thanks." Cream added. Then, the echidna gave the bucket to Cream and Galaxina. "Thank you, stranger."

"You're welcome." The two mobians have left the alleyway and returned to the place, they were staying at. While Galaxina was talking with the Babylon Rouges, Cream decided to go to her room. He and Cheese carry the bucket and the gloves there.

"Hmm, what do I do?" Cream said, putting on the gloves. "What am I to make with this clay?"

"Chao?" Cheese asked, a question mark forming above its head.

"I know. I'll try to make you." The little rabbit girl stated. So she molded the clay until it looked like a chao. "How is this?" Cheese just tilted his head. "Hmm." She put the clay figure down. "Maybe if I add something to it." He reached over to the clay bucket not realizing where her hand was.

"CHAO!" Cheese squealed.

"Cheese, what is it?" Cream asked. Then, she looked at the clay figure and saw it was moving on its own like if it was a living being.

"Ah." The figure stated.

"It's moving." Cream stated. "I can't believe it. It's actually moving." She turned to Cheese. "How did this happen?" Cheese just shrugged. She looked at the clay bucket again and dug some more clay out. The clay chao walked over to the bucket.

"Be careful." Cream said as she crafted another chao made of clay. She set it down and waited for it to move. But after a moment, it still remained motionless. "What am I not doing right?" She thought for a moment. "What if…" She, then, waved her hand over the clay figure. Then, it began to move. "It worked. It's moving. This is the best toy ever."

* * *

Things were looking good for a while. But as time went on, Cream was paying more and more attention to her clay figurines and paying less and less attention to her own real chao. As the little girl made the clay chao, she would modify the design each time. One looked like Sonic, another Tails, a third one Knuckles, a fourth Amy, and so on and so forth. In Cheese's mind, it felt that the only thing Cream cared about was her clay creations.

After being neglected for a while, Cheese had enough. He went to Galaxina and explained what was going on to the meterek. Then, the two went up to Cream's room to confront her.

"Cream, can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked. "What in the…?" She and Cheese noticed a brightly colored chao garden made entirely out of clay along with many chao, including the two she first made.

"Look Galaxina." Cream said. "I made a chao garden all by myself."

"That is very nice, Cream." Galaxina said. The little rabbit girl smiled.

"Thanks."

"But I was concerned that you might be ignoring Cheese." The meterek pointed out.

"Don't worry I'll give Cheese some attention." Cream stated.

"You have been ignoring him for the past few days." Galaxina replied. "I'm starting to get a little worried about you."

"But there is no need to worry." The rabbit girl answered.

"I can see you are enjoying the toy?" A voice stated. They turned around and saw the echidna stand in the doorway.

"Hey, it's the toymaker who gave us this toy." Cream said.

"How did you get in here?" Galaxina asked.

"Your door was unlocked and I wanted to let you know that it was the case for your safety." The echidna stated. Then, he walked over to the chao garden. "Did you make this, little one?" Hearing the toymaker's voice sent chills down the seedrian's spine.

"I did." Cream replied.

"What drew you to them?" The echidna asked.

"I don't know." The little girl said.

"You do not know why you were drawn to them?" He asked and he looked over the chao garden. "You have more abilities with this than you realize."

"I do?" Cream asked.

"Yes. Do you want me to demonstrate?" He asked.

"Sure." The little rabbit replied.

"Cream, I don't think that's a good idea." Galaxina pointed out.

"He's the one who made the toy." Cream stated. "If anyone knows the toy, it is him." The toymaker came over to the chao garden. He gazed upon the figures going about the garden.

"This is a very impressive work." He commented. "These chao are so lifelike, almost like the real thing." He paused. "But yet…" He noticed two of the chao arguing over some food and fighting over it. The echidna pointed to them. "These chao are acting greedy and selfish." The rabbit girl went up to them.

"Please, little chao. Don't fight each other." Cream said. "I can make more for you." But the chao seem to ignore what Cream was saying and continued to fight and yell at each other. A crowd had gathered around them.

"They have gotten annoying." The echidna replied, getting an angry snarl on his face.

"Little Chao, please stop." The rabbit girl stated. "Please, listen to me."

"They aren't going to listen." The toymaker said, raising his hand and lowering it into the garden. The chao ran away from the hand except the original two that were arguing. The hand was over top of them. "They refuse to listen at all." He removed his hand revealing they were crushed. The clay chao returned Cream, Galaxina, and Cheese saw the look of mourning and sorrow in their eyes. But the echidna still had a scowl on his face. "You only shown half of what you can do. Let me enlighten you on the other half. Stand back, I don't want you to get hurt."

He used his gloves to send a rampant storm and a great cataclysm across the chao garden that Cream had created. The entire garden had broken apart and massive destruction was seen in the clay-created world. The three had only watched as all of the chao absorbed back into the ground, becoming lifeless clay once again. The little rabbit girl was beginning to sob.

"Why did you do this?" She cried. "Why have you killed them all?"

"What's so special about them? They're only clay." The echidna stated, turning to the three of them. "You can easily make more when you need them. For with those gloves, you are able to grant life to figures made from clay. And you can just as easily take it away. Thus granting you the power of God in a miniature scale." He paused. "But alas, once you are aware of the knowledge of such power, the gloves no longer work." Galaxina looked at him in raw angry.

"You are the most heartless individual I have ever encountered." Galaxina stated, loudly to him. "How dare you torment a little girl like this!?" The echidna just laughed at the seedrian and gave off a twisted smile.

"If you knew who I was, you would be terrified at my presence." The echidna chortled, growling and taunting at Galaxina. "I am the ruler of the wicked, all evil is under my domain, and from the Shadow Realm I reign for I. am. Enerjak." He laughed seeing absolute terror enter Cream's face. "And as your punishment for neglecting your chao and tempering with forces no mobian is allowed to mess with, I drag you into hell." He tried to move towards the little rabbit, but Galaxina blocked her path.

"You will have to get through me first." Galaxina spouted.

"Oh, really?" Enerjak asked, mocking her. "I'm so scared of a little plant. What are you going to do to me, huh?"

"HIYA!" Galaxina shouted at the top of her lungs. She gave out a swift and powerful kick onto the demon king. They heard a loud crack as she struck his crotch.

"ARGH!" He roared in angry pain, two octaves higher and cock-eyed, holding on to the hard stricken area.

"CREAM! CHEESE! LET'S GO!" The female metereck said as the two mobians and chao dashed out the room leaving the devil of an echidna. He started to bounce on his heels, letting them go.

"When I'm done dealing with broken jewels," He stated. "I will come after you." He paused. "If they can travel as far away as they can. But no matter where they go, I can catch up to them at my own leisure and seize the little brat. There are other enchantments the gloves has, she can't take them off for those gloves will conceal from her mind the way to take them off. Not like she'll notice that she still has them on for they will become invisible by now and attach to her normal gloves. And I can track them through those accessories as well." He paused and looked out in the direction of the fleeing mobians. "So, enjoy your days on Mobius, little Cream, for they are numbered."

* * *

While on the Sky Patrol heading back to South Island, Galaxina had looked for Cream and she had noticed that she and Cheese were spending the entire trip back playing with her real chao friend. The happy seedrian had saw that the one she was babysitting had learned her lesson.

At that moment, Tails showed up behind her.

"Hey Galaxina." The fox said.

"Hey Tails." She answered.

"The mission is completed and we will be back in South Island in a little bit." He said. "By the way, did anything interesting happen on your vacation?"

"No… not really." Galaxina replied. "We can say we had a devil of a time."


	10. A Team without Tails: Pt 1

A Team without Tails: Part 1

He always hated these sorts of days. Looking out the main viewport of the central RAS tower in his compound, Commander Brutus' mind drifted back when he was still flesh and bone. When he had been the absolute ruler of an entire island and many tribes cowered in fear of the meer mention of his name. Robotnik's right fist, they had called him, the crimson butcher of Down Unda. But now, those times seemed so far and away. He had held power in a more orderly world, where war, martial Julian ruled the islands with an iron glove and order was made out of the chaos. Those were productive times when every mobian knew their place under the thumb of the superior creature that was man. Every animal knew their place and those who resisted became well-oiled machines themselves. Life was good then and Brutus was well-rewarded for all his hard-work. But times had changed. Julian was gone and his nephew had turned out to be an incompetant buffoon and the rebels had managed to spread anarachy among the islands undoing all the hard work Julian had achieved in bringing peace to these lawless lands. Now, he, Brutus would restore effiency to these foolish mobians and strip away this misguided chaos that they called freedom.

"Commander Brutus." A loud voice called out to him. The badnik general turned to find three hooded mobians in robes facing him. The trio each wore gold medallions with Julian's angry face enblazened upon them. The three had obviously come to check upon the commander's progress and he knew they would be pleased with the results.

"Ah, gentlemen." Brutus greeted them, trying to sound as pleasant as possible... a difficult challenge for him. "I trust you are all here in preparation for my next great triumph?"

"We are here to ensure there will be a triumph, commander." One of the hooded figures complained. "All you've managed to do so far is attack Miles Prowler and his team in their own base and then manage to spare their lives after utterly defeating them as well as attacking downtown Starlight City and failing to terminate the recently resurrected monarch of South Island."

"Gentlemen, you are not even aware of my other projects which are nearly ready to be tested." Brutus replied. "Trust me, when they are enacted the defeat of the freedom fighter led government will be sweet music to your ears."

"But what is that project?" Another of the hooded trio demanded. "And what is the latest scheme you have summoned us down here for?"

"As to the first matter, I can not tell you at this time. Suffice to say, you will be well-pleased with the results." Brutus smiled. "But as to what my latest plot is, I plan to remove the very heart of Team Tails, cutting off the head of the snake before it can bite us." Brutus walked over and pressed a button on the computer bringing up an image of Tails, Rocket, and Greywolf. "The team leader, their mystic, and the shapeshifter. The brains, the strength, and the heart of the team. Remove them and Team Tails will be powerless before us."

"And how do you plan to accomplish this feat?" the third of the hooded trio asked. "They will be ready for your third generation swat bots this time and will not fall so easily."

"I am not sending those robots out after our three targets." Brutus replied, turning to a set of nearby stairs leading upwards. "Unit Alpha Bravo, I command you to come down and stand before me."

"Aw, man. Do I have too?" A robotic voice with a bit of attitude grumbled. "I just started watching "South Island's hottest fembots on Mobius TV and I wanted to listen to some thrash before I went surfing, dude."

"You will obey my commands, you miserable scrap pile." Brutus shouted at whoever was up the stairs. "I'm sorry about that, gentlemen. He can be very tempermental. It's part of being a robot of his young age."

"What came down the stairs was a large silver robot with two distinguishing features. A flat circular head and two crooked antennae coming out. A pair of blue spheres on the end of each antennae seemed to glow and flash in the dim light.

"Gentlemen, my I present the directional operational omnipresent fusion-unit supreme. Our latest weapon in the war against those accursed rebels." The three hooded figures, stared at the commander dumbfounded.

"Uh, commander." One of them stated. "I hate to complain but you should really work on the names you give your machines." The second hooded figure was not as diplomatic.

"A... doofus? You're sending a doofus to complete this mission?" The hooded figure threw his arms in the air in disgust. "What next are you going to send a moron to capture Princess Acorn or perhaps an idiot to destroy King Sonic."

"Hey man, you're seriously ruining my groove." Doofus replied, streching out his right arm, he grabbed one of hooded figures my the throat and pulled him up close. "So, drop the negative karma, man. Okay?"

"All right, fine." The hooded figure choked out, coughing and sputtering as doofus dropped him. "I take it back, commander. This doofus is the best choice to deal with those mobian fools."

"So, glad you see things my way." Brutus replied as the doofus unit walked out of the the audience chamber. "Before this day is done, I will have the three core rebels within our grasp."

* * *

At Team Tails' headquarters, things seemed a little quieter than usual. It had never occurred to the two-tailed fox just how noisy and hectic all his friends could be but with the girls all away at a fashion show in Station Square; Rocket and Greywolf meditating upstairs. Tails actually had some quiet time to himself.

Having so much free time on his hands, the fox had decided to do some extra work on he Tornado. Something he hadn't been able to spare a moment for since, the shattered world crisis a while back.

"Gee, it sure is boring around here. But then, this is the peace that all true warriors strive for." Tails thought to himself, using a wrench to tighten a bolt's underside. "I just wonder what that Brutus fellow is up to right now."

At that moment, a haunting voice began to fill the air.

"Miles." it stated, causing Tails' ears to perk. "Miles."

"What who's there?" He asked, sliding out from underneath the plane and sitting upright. "Who is it? Who is there?" Looking over towards, the door that made his jaw drop. A golden fox with yellow hair and a long swishy tail stood in the doorway. A radiant light around her light some kind of angel from the realm of the walkers. Her warm smile made tears form in Tails' eyes and her deep blue eyes made him want to sob in sorrow.

"M-Mother?" Tails whimpered. His bottom lip quivering. "Is that really you?"

"Oh, Miles. It's been so long since I've seen you, sweety." The vision was of Zooey Artemisa Prowler. "It's been so long since your father and I have seen you. Why don't you come here and give me a hug?"

Normally, Tails would have been a bit more suspicious of an apparition like this, but that voice, those eyes, the huanting image before him overcame his logic. And the happily laughing fox rushed forwards into Zooey's waiting arms. And then, Tails knew only knew darkness.

* * *

In the room above, Greywolf was practicing his wolf pack knife fighting in the training area. Having completing his meditation session with Rocket, the honored member of the wolf pack swung his blade in the air performing several martial arts moves that had been handed down through his pack for centuries.

"Swift and fierce is the way of the warrior." He muttered, quoting one of the wolf pack's oldest axioms. "But the warrior whois not ready for the unexpected will most certainly meet an unexpected end."

"That's always been your problem you know." Familiar voice chatted him. "You're always looking ahead for the unexpected rather than noticing what's going on around you." Greywolf looked up, surprised to see a blue mobian wolf standing before him.

"Brother Folker Wolf, what are you doing here?" Greywolf asked in surprise. "The last thing I had heard you took off with Carrotia, Baronger, and the rest of that Witchcart gang."

"I decided to come back and pay my little brother a visit." The wolf snarled, smiling to reveal a set of fanged teeth. "You and I have some unfinished business and it's high time that we settled it."

"Oh, so you want to talk about the past do you?" Greywolf glared at him. "Do you want to speak of how you and Sleet betrayed our tribe? Of how, Princess Lupe had to kick you out after the two of you sold out our hiding place to Julain?"

"Yes brother, there is a lot I wish to discuss with you?" As Folker drew close, Greywolf swiftly spun around and kick his sibling backwards. The surprised Folker stumbled back into the shadows only to emerge as Greywolf's younger brother.

"Boy, you just keep making mistakes don't you kid." Sleet whispered, pulling his cape up with one arm. "You always stuck with that honor junk and never saw the only way to survive in this world is to only care about number one."

"That is no more true than the idea that you are my dead brother." Greywolf snarled, hurling his knife straight at the impostor's chest. "I know a fellow skinwalker when I see one. Die, foul monster." The knife stuck in the other wolf's chest floating there like it had been thrust into tree sap. Silver goo oozed out all around the knife as the Sleet imposter turned itself into a puddle. "What trickery is this?" He asked in surprise. But before he could shapeshift or react, the puddle quickly engulfed him cutting off his supply of air as he struggled against its' silvery grip.

* * *

In a room on the other side of the training area, Rocket the sloth sat meditating as the silver figure quietly stepped into the room.

"Ah, I know you're in here, man." Rocket stated without even opening his eyes. "I welcome a fellow cosmic traveler on the universe's sea of tranquility, even if said traveler is made of metal instead of flesh."

"Like wow, man. You saw through my disguise and illusions." Doofus replied, standing in front of the silent guru. "So, are you going to try and use your mumbo jumbo powers to stop me."

"No, that is not the way of my aura." Rocket replied, not even looking up. "My chosen path is the path of no resistance. I bend like a reed in the wind before your unstoppable hurricane of force."

"So wait." Doofus asked in confusion, scratching his head. "You aren't even going to try and stop me from kidnapping you and your two friends?"

"Why should I exert the effort, man? It would be like a leaf landing on the water and trying to resist the pull of the current." Rocket answered. "I will not exhaust myself in a course of action at serves no purpose."

"Serves no purpose?!" Doofus raised his arms flying into a rage. "How's about I pound you into sloth jelly? That would give you a purpose to fight me."

"Ah, but you will not do that." Rocket reassured him. "For you too are a cosmic traveler and you also realize the futility of wasting energy with no purpose. Why beat me into a pile of mush when you can simply take me as an unresisting captive? Such would be a much easier path."

"WHY YOU!?" Doofus screamed, pounding his foot against the ground. "I OUGHT TO...!" Stopping himself, Doofus merely shrugged, before picking up the passive sloth over his head and carrying him out of the room. "That does it. I'm not going to argue with you, man." The robot admitted in defeat.

Having secured the three prisoners, the unconscious Tails and Greywolf in glass holding cells and Rocket, still in his meditative position, merely placed on a transport; the robot hauled his three captives out of the team's headquarters and back towards the RAS compound.


	11. A Team without Tails: Pt 2

A Team without Tails: Part 2

"Guys, we're home." Cream called out as she flipped on the light switch and the other girls set their bags down. "Could you boys be kind enough to go and get the rest of our bags out of the hovercar?" The rabbit girl was surprised when she was only greeted by silence. "Boys? Are you here?"

"Blimey, I do think the place is deserted." Marine exclaimed, running around the entire base and looking for any sign of life. "Do you think the fellows decided to bugger out and go catch a wrestling match or a three stooges film festival?"

"I don't know, Marine. It doesn't seem like the guys would just up and run without leaving a note." Mina replied, thoughtfully. "And if I know Tails he's too much of a gentleman to just run off without letting us know."

"Yeah, Tails is way too nice for that." Cream agreed. "He was always really sweet whenever he and Mr. Sonic visited us in Station Square."

"Quite true, Tails is not one to simply run off which means wrong." Galaxina replied. "Cosmo always told me he would never leave anyone in the dark."

"Oh bloody hell, what is this? The meaning of the ex-girlfriends of Tails?" Marine snapped, finally losing her cool. "Hello, don't any of you three mingers care anything about Rocket or Greywolf? They aren't here either." The other girls looked at Marine dumbfounded before shaking their heads.

"I'm sorry, Marine. We should have realized how complicated things are between you and Tails." Cream added, sadly. "And you're right, we should be worried about the others."

"I guess it's just we all have a history with Tails and he's the one we know best." Galaxina continued. "I may not have been close to Miles myself but my sister told me a lot about him, enough to talk my leaf-ear off."

"This must be so hard for you, Marine, having all of us on the same team like this." Mina sympathized. "Are you and Tails having some relationship problems right now?"

"Oh bloody hell, is it that obvious?" Marine slapped her forehead. "Yes, I'm afraid we might be drifting apart a bit and when his two ex-girlfriends and the sister of the dead one just come waltzing in here..."

"Marine, we don't have time to worry about that right now." Cream interrupted, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Right now, we need to find out where the guys are." The four of them continued to look around the base until Mina entered Rocket's meditation chamber. Finding a small tape recorder on the ground, she curiously picked it up and examined it the object.

"Well, this is strange." The mongoose thought to herself. "It looks like somebody was recording and let the tape run out and rewind. She turned to the door. "Girls, I think I found something." All the others came running and Mina then hit the play button.

* * *

 _"Concentrate, try to achieve your inner zen." Rocket's recorded said. "Let the cosmic river of tranquility flow down your throat through your stomach and come out your..." Then, a strange sound was heard over the recorder. "What is this I hear?" Then, the sound of the door opening occurred._

 _"Ah, I know you're in here, man." Rocket stated. "I welcome a fellow cosmic traveler on the universe's sea of tranquility, even if said traveler is made of metal instead of flesh."_

 _"Like wow, man. You saw through my disguise and illusions." Doofus replied. "So, are you going to try and use your mumbo jumbo powers to stop me."_

 _"No, that is not the way of my aura." Rocket replied. "My chosen path is the path of no resistance. I bend like a reed in the wind before your unstoppable hurricane of force."_

 _"So wait." Doofus asked. "You aren't even going to try and stop me from kidnapping you and your two friends?"_

 _"Why should I exert the effort, man? It would be like a leaf landing on the water and trying to resist the pull of the current." Rocket answered. "I will not exhuast myself in a course of action at serves no purpose."_

 _"Serves no purpose?!" Doofus angrliy answered. "How's about I pound you into sloth jelly? That would give you a purpose to fight me."_

 _"Ah, but you will not do that." Rocket reassured him. "For you too are a cosmic traveller and you also realize the futility of wasting energy with no purpose. Why beat me into a pile of mush when you can simply take me as an unresisting captive? Such would be a much easier path."_

 _"WHY YOU!?" Doofus screamed. The sound of a foot pounding on the ground was heard. "I OUGHT TO...!" The sound of Rocket being picked up was heard. "That does it. I'm not going to argue with you, man." Then, after a moment they heard the sound of the door closing._

* * *

"Blimey!" Marine cried out. "It sound like Rocket's been sloth-napped.

"We found signs of a strangle when we were searching over in Greywolf's room." Cream added. "That means the other guys must have been taken too."

"Well, then. We better find out who took them and why." Galaxina answered, putting her hand on the ground. She closed her eyes. "Rocket asked me to give him one of my flowers to decorate his robe. If he still wearing it, I might be able to find out where they are." As the seedrian put her hand to the ground, invisible tendrils of energy shot through the soil and followed the path their abducted companions had been taken. In her mind's eye, she saw Greywolf, Tails, Rocket all trapped in a dimly lit place watched by cameras and a robot sentry. "Oh no, they are trapped by that horrible Commander Brutus." She cried. "But I can't locate where they are being held."

At that moment, Cheese the chao began to act strangely jumping around excitedly as the ball of above his head morphed into a pointing hand.

"Uh, what's going on with Cheese?" Cream asked in a concerned tone. "I never seen him do this before."

"The finger is pointing Eastward, the direction where we believe those RAS creeps have their base." Mina realized. "I bet that Rocket noticed Galaxina's mystical intrusion and is sending us a signal to follow."

"Well then, what are we waiting for." Galaxina replied, punching her fist into her palm. "Let's go and rescue our friends."

"Yeah, we can. Get the guys back if we all work together." Cream exclaimed. But looking over that Marine had left the room. "Marine, wait? Where did you go?" The rabbit mobian followed her out to the kitchen where Marine had taken out a bag of the apples they bought, was maticulously washing each apple in the sink over and over again, muttering to herself. "Marine, what's wrong?" Cream asked. "Why are you washing all those apples like that?"

"Bonza, Cream. I'm so sorry. It's something I do when I get nervous." The raccoon replied. "I guess it's just my scavenger hertiage."

"Gee, you don't need to worry, Marine." Cream reassured her. "We'll get Tails and teh others back no problem."

"It's not that, Cream." Marine replied, a shutter in her voice replied. "This Commander Brutus has the same name of somebody from my past..." Marine trailed off.

"What?" Cream asked, curiously. "What is it?"

"Nothing. It's nothing." Marine replied, giving her a fake smile. "Come on and let's rescue our captive mates."

* * *

It wasn't long before the girls had prepared themselves and entered the hanger bay. Looking at the Tornado, Marine shook her head.

"Bonza, I don't think we're all gonna fit in there and it's not like one of us can stand on the wing like the bloomin' hedgehog does." Marine stated. Mina thought for a moment. Then, ran over to the other side of the hanger.

"Wait a sec, I know exactly what we can use." She said. "It was something Tails was working on before he and the others got taken." Pulling the tarp off of a fighter plane, the girls saw a futuristic looking jet with two wings in a V shape on each side.

"What's that?" Cream asked, curiously. "An X-wing?"

"Tails called it the Tornado X." Mina explained. "It has five seats and was meant to be the group's aerial transport. But it was never tested." The other girls started to jump into the side cockpits.

"Well then, we'll just have to give this thing a bloomin' test run." Marine replied, hopping into the seat behind the pilot's chair in the center cockpit. "Let's get ready for take-off." With a sigh, the mongoose jumped into the pilot's seat and hit the ignition switch. As the Tornado-X rolled across the floor. The hanger door slid open as it approached the run-way. Rolling the jet out on the drag strip, she prepared to liftoff into the sky.

"Okay, girls. We don't need the runway. This thing has VTOL capabilities." Mina explained. "So, put on your helmets and let's take to the sky." The plane rose off the runway and hovered in the air for a second before shotting backwards and slamming into the hanger door.

"Mina." Cream called out. "What the heck are you doing?"

"Oh dear," The pilot replied. "I hate to say this but I had the silly thing in reverse."

"You know, Mina." Galaxina replied in an annoyed tone. "When it comes to a stereotype of a mongoose's sense of direction, you're really not helping matters." Mina simply glared at the metereck before the plane took to the heavens. The girls of Team Tails flew along over the countryside for a few hours before they spotted a strange looking military installation built into a mountain side.

"Hey guys, I don't know of any bases West Side island has in the area." Mina noted. "And it doesn't look like a GUN base or South Island facility either."

"That's where they are." Galaxina replied. "Now, that we're close we can feel it."

"But wouldn't they be firing at us right now?" Cream asked in confusion. As if in response, four missiles were fired up at the craft which Mina managed to dodge but the projectiles kept coming.

"Blimey, they're heat seekers." Marine squacked. "Galaxina, Cream, man those bloomin' guns."

"Question, Marine." Galaxina asked. "How can we 'man' anything?"

"Just shoot!" The raccoon shouted. Galaxina and Cream aimed the turrets firing away and destroying two of the missiles in quick succession. The last two bore down on the plane which caused Mina to start to panic.

"This is no good." She cried out. "I can't shake 'em."

"Then, we'll have to kill two birds with one stone." Marine pointed at the wall of the base. "Fly straight towards the structure and veer away at the last second." Mina dove straight at the cement wall before climbing away at the last second. The missiles weren't able to turn as fast and collided with the structure in a giant explosion. "Mina, you did it." She exclaimed. "You blasted our way in."

"What? We're you two idiots thinking?" Galaxina cried out. "The boys could have been in that part of the base."

"I'm sure they're on a lower level, Galaxina." Cream replied. "They always have the detention area in the basement on the movies."

"This isn't a movie, Cream." The seedrian grumbled back. "Ugh, Mina just bring us in for a landing." The plane landed and the four rushed in through the blast hole. Racing down corridors and through passageways. They looked for any sign of where the guys were being held.

"Come on, Cheese. You guided us this far." Cream pleaded. "Why can't you seem to find them in here?" While Cream was talking to her pet chao, Mina ran over and began typing away on a nearby security console on the wall.

"Robotnik Empire Security is so easy to hack." Mina smiled, before her face suddenly fell. "Uh, girls. We have some bad news for you. The boys aren't even being held in this structure. They're over in the West Tower." All four mobians immediately facepalmed and Marine looked like she was about to throttle Mina. But the mongoose managed to save her own skin by locating a different path. "Look there's a tunnel that leads between the two towers." She pointed at the screen. "If we take the elevator shaft just around the corner. We'll get down there and find the guys in no time."

Racing towards the shaft, the girls heard the base's alarms blaring in their ears. As they reached the elevator, Cream slammed her fist against the button.

"We're sorry, but all elevators have been disabled for the duration of the emergency." The computer answered. "How are we gonna get down there now?"

"I can hear the Swat Bots coming up the stairs." Galaxina said. "Marine, you and Mina pry those doors open." The two mobians pried the steel doors apart with their hands. Galaxina, then, shoot a vine up the shaft wrapping it around the wheel at the top of the elevator shaft. "The elevator cable won't hold our weight, so I'll take Mina down." Galaxina exclaimed. "Cream, can you glide down the shaft carrying Marine?"

"Hey, if I can carry Amy and that overweight feline. I can handle this." Cream shuttered remembering a previous adventure. "Hold on to my ankles, Marine. We're going down." The two teams began to descend through the shaft as the warning lights and alarams blared and flashed all around them.

Trying to lighten the mood, Mina began to sing "Spider-plant, Spider-plant, growing like a spider-plant."

"Will you shut up, Mina?" Galaxina snapped. "You're making a bad situation even worse."

"Ugh," Cream stated. "Marine, you're so heavy." the rabbit cried out. "Couldn't you stand to lay off the donuts a little?"

"One more crack out of you Cream and you're on KP duty for a week." The raccoon growled. It was at that moment, that several of the elevator doors going down burst open and the Swat Bots at each door opened fire.

"Look out, girls. They're shooting at us." Mina stated.

Laser fire richoted all through the elevator shaft bouncing up and down around them. A shot cut Galaxina's vine sending her and Mina tumbling downward.

"Girls, no." Marine called out as one of the bouncing shots hit Cream's left ear. All four mobians were sent tumbling into the abyss. But before they hit bottom, the girls managed to grab the elevator cable hanging on for dear life as laser fire erupted all around them.

"Oh no, this cable can't hold all of our weight." Cream cried out. "It'll break in a couple minutes." Thinking quickly, Mina pulled out a blaster pistol and shot a nearby water pipe running through the elevator shaft. Gallons of water began to pour out of the ruptured pipe filling the bottom of the shaft like a small swimming pool. As the lasers hit the water, much steam had risen blocking the Swat Bots' vision. The four mobians let go of the elevator cable plunging down into the murky water as the robots ceased firing. SPLASH!

"Yeah, we made it girls." Galaxina called out as the four floated in the water. "We're alive."

"Great. Now, hurry up and get those doors open." Marine ordered, pointing at the elevator entrance at the surface of the water level. "We need to get into that tunnel and find the boys."

* * *

Meanwhile, Rocket the Sloth continued to meditate as Tails and Greywolf finally came to. Seeing themselves trapped in their glass prisons. The two canines began to pound on the walls.

"Hey, Rocket. What are you doing?" Greywolf snarled. "Hurry up and let us out of here."

"Uh, Greywolf." Tails replied, nervously. Looking over that their hulking robotic guard. "I don't think Rocket could get us out even if he wanted to."

"Your little fox buddy is right, man." The large robot known as Doofus stated. "I am so not going to let you and your buds out of here. I would be like in soooo much trouble if you guys got free."

"Ah, but what is freedom or captivity but a state of the mind?" Rocket asked, not moving from where he sat. "One can be free to come and go as he pleases, yet still be a prisoner in his own mind."

"Wow, man. That's so like deep." Doofus replied, walking over and sitting down next to Rocket in a meditative position. "Could you like be my guru or something? You still have to be my prisoner, of course."

"Oh, but me being your prisoner is meerly a point of view." The sloth commented, the other two facepalming. "You may hold my corporeal form prisoner in this dingy jail, but my mind is connected to the pure wonderous spirit that resides within us all. The cosmic harmony flows through every cell, every atom, of my very being. No prison can contain it. No dungeon can hold it against its will."

"But like, I can stop you from going anywhere." Doofus pointed out. "Doesn't that mean like you're not free and stuff?"

"I was born free, a child of the universe, as are you my steel bodied friend." He reached out and put a hand on the robot's shoulder. "You are only a prisoner if you allow yourself to be so. No one can chain your wonderous spirit. It is free to roam throughout the cosmic all."

"What the heck is he talking about?" Tails asked in disbelief. "That just sounds really crazy."

"He's talking about spiritual enlightenment but he's doing it in such a goofy manner." Greywolf replied, shaking his head. "The crazy thing is... I think it's actually working."

"So, like I can just free myself from Commander Brutus' tyranny just by thinking about it?" Doofus asked in awe. "I don't have to be afraid of that mechanical monster anymore?"

"You only fear him because you cling to the temporary comfort that is your mortal shell." Rocket replied, closing his eyes again. "Break all earthly attachments, shed this frail shell of circuits and steel and become the great beacon of light you were always meant to be."

"Yes, Yes, man." Doofus declared. His body beginning to shimmer and glow. "I shall no longer be held by fear and doubt. I am the Great Doofus. I am the greatest doofus this world has ever known." Tails and Greywolf facepalmed again. As the three mobians watched, the strange looking robot morphed into a glowing golden sphere which blazed as brightly as a light bulb. "No longer am I held by the mere concerns of this world. My destiny lies in the cosmos." The sphere floated upward, sailing up through a skylight and disappearing into the heavens. "The universe calls to me and I must become one with the cosmos. I feel it, the cosmic energy..."

"Wait a second," Tails asked, dumbfounded. "What... what just happened?"

"I believe that robot just attained enlightenment." Greywolf replied, still trying to grasp the absurdity he had just witnessed. "I can't believe I'm saying this but Rocket just helped a spiritual seeking android attain nirvana."

"Oh gee, that's great." Tails messaged his temples, trying to not get a migraine from comprehending what he just saw. "Now, if it wouldn't be too much trouble, could you please get us out of here, you hairy hippie."

"Escape is not necessary, my two-tailed friend." Rocket stated. "But if you are uncomfortable in your holding cell I shall endeavor to assist you." Closing his eyes, the sloth guru began to chant. "Ohhhmmm." That the sloth's sonic chanting, the glass simply cracked and shattered. Freed from the confines of their cells, Tails and Greywolf raced over towards the door and tried to pry it open.

"Ungh. This thing is stuck." Greywolf grumbled. "Even with all my strength, I can't seem to open it."

"I've checked all of the computer controls and there's nothing that opens the door." Tails added. "Hey, Rocket. Do you think you could work your voodoo on these doors?"

"I am sorry, my friends. But I have played my part in removing our captor and freeing you from yourselves." Rocket replied, slipping back into deep meditation. "It is the destiny of another to free us from this room. And those chosen ones are on their way as we speak."

Seeing the sloth would be of no further help, Tails and Greywolf simply went back to try and pry the doorway open.


	12. A Team without Tails: Pt 3

A Team without Tails: Part 3

"Come on, girls." Marine called out, urging the others on down the tunnel. "I really think we're getting close." The four mobians reached the end of the tunnel and found a ladder that went up into the second tower. Motioning for Mina to ascend first, the raccoon looked back down at Cream. "Okay, lassie, it's your turn to go up the ladder."

"No thanks. I think I'll take the easy way up." Spreading her ears, Cream slowly floated up through the hole. Struggling from the laser blast, she had taken on the right ear.

"That girl had better be careful." Galaxina added, shooting a vine up and grappling onto the ladder's top rung. "If she isn't careful with that injury, she might end up falling and getting herself hurt."

"Cream knows what she is getting into as do the rest of us." Marine replied, coming up the ladder. "Now, let's go."

The four started down the tower's lower corridor when they came around a corner to find nearly a dozen Swat Bots. The robots opened fire on the four mobians and Galaxina threw up a circular wood shield that regenerated with each blast the lasers chipped away at it.

"Ladies, I can't keep this up forever." She added. "Now, would be a good time to do something."

"Bonza, I think I got just the thing from the South Island royal laboratories." Reaching into her pouch, Marine pulled out a round silver grenade that said 'Sonic O6' on the side. "This nasty little bugger is the most terrible thing ever created. Just watch what it does to them." Pulling out the pin, she flung the grenade around the wooden shield. "DUCK FOR COVER!" She yelled. The four mobians jumped back around the corner, just in time to hear a loud incindary explosion. Flash where they had been standing when Mina peaked back around the corner, she saw several half-fried Swat Bots laying scattered in pieces across the hallway.

"That was the most terrible attack I have ever experienced." The last dying Swat Bot groaned out of its audio receptor. "The horror. The horror."

"Blimey, I knew the good old Sonic O6 would get them." Marine smiled, running down the hallway. "South Island labs should make a whole bunch more of those."

"Let's certainly hope not." Mina mumbled as she followed the others down the corner. "Something that horrifying could destroy all life on Mobius."

"Say Galaxina?" Cream asked as they ran along towards the detention block. "Why do you think Mr. Brutus went through all the trouble of kidnapping our friends?"

"I have no idea, Cream." She answered, shaking her head. "But I certainly know it can't be any good."

* * *

While Team Tails was away, the base where they operated from was quiet... all too quiet. The silence was broken by an explosion through the west wall blowing out half of the kitchen entirely. Through the dust and smoke, three figures emerged: A small wolf-weasel in a fedora, a large polar bear, and a crazed looking duck tossing a cherry bomb around.

"Wow, I can't believe that worked." Bean exclamed excited. "Usually it takes forty CCs of explosive to get through a wall like that."

"Good job, Bean." Nac replied, a wolfish grin on his face. "Now, let's spread out and get the stuff we came for." The three mobians spread throughout the base, stealing everything valuable that wasn't nailed down: Cream's jewelry, Galaxina's gold tiara, Tails' most expensive looking inventions, and Marine's collection of antique porcelian frogs.

"How much do you think we'll get on the black market?" Bark growled, shoveling a bunch of valuables into a big brown potato sack. "We got quite a haul here."

"Aww, this stuff ain't gonna be worth much. It's what in this safe that's the real treasure." Going over to the wall and removing a portait of King Sylvanus, Nac revealed a large steel door with a combination lock in the center. "Now, all it's gonna take is a little finesse." Putting his ear to the safe door, he began turning the dials to different numbers and listened for the tumblers to fall into place. But after several minutes, the weasel frowned as he was unable to discover the combination.

"Aww, this is taking too long." Bean groaned, walking up to the confused weasel. Taking the fedora off Nac's head, he put it on his own noggin.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Nac hissed. "Give me my hat back, you idiot." But as Nac grabbed the fedora off the duck's head, he found a lit stick of dynamite underneath it. "Hey, where'd that come from? Oh no." Nac grabbed Bean and dashed away from the door. As the dynamite stick fell to the ground and exploded with a loud ka-boom. Turning back to where the door had been the Hooligans found a rather disappointing mess.

"You idiot," Bark growled, grabbing the duck by the throat. "Look at all those broken watches and smashed jewelry. You destroyed all the valuable stuff we wanted to steal."

"Ugh." Bean choked. His eyes bulging out of his head. "Breath. Can't breath."

"Now, hang on a sec, Bark." The weasel stopped him, walking in to the safe for a closer look. "I think we may have just hit the jackpot." Reaching down into the rubble, Nac pulled two glowing jewels out of the mess. "How's two chaos emeralds sound?"

"What!?" Bark exclamed, dropping Bean. "We're gonna be rich."

"Oh yeah." Bean agreed, eagerly. His eyes turning into dollar signs. "Oh boy, is Mister Brutus gonna reward us when we bring these babies back to him." Clearing out the last of the valuables, the trio made for the door. But as Nac looked back at the shelf in Tails' workshop, he noticed a small flower on the window sill.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" The weasel picked up the flower pot and started to walk out the door with it. "Looks like a Meterex Memory Flower." The wolf-weasel smiled. "I bet the two-tailed fox would pay a fortune to get his dead girlfriend's treasure back." As the three walked back out through the whole in the kitchen, Bean set another cherry bomb behind him.

"Oh this is going to be big." Bean declared, gleefully. "My mama always said I was gonna go out with a big bang." The last of the kitchen collapsed in on itself sealing the Hooligan's escape route with tons of rubble and debris.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the RAS base...

"I've found the door." Cream exclaimed. "Mina, do you think you can get it open?"

"Just watch me." the mongoose began fiddling with the wires in the door's circuit panel, crossing the red and blue cords and only getting a shock for her trouble. BZZZT! "Ow!" She cried out as every hair stood in a different direction. "Wow, that was shocking."

"Blimey, you're not very good with security systems." Marine shooked her head, punching the control panel with her fist causing the door to slide open. "See nothing like the direct approach."

"Girls, there you are." Tails called out to them in a high squeaky voice. "We were wondering when you would get here."

"Tails? Is that you?" Marine asked in surprise. "Why the bloody hell do you sound like a little literal chipmunk?"

"Mr. Genius, here, had to try and break us out before you girls got here." Greywolf replied, his voice so high pitched he sounded like a squeaky doorhinge. "He was messing around with the atmosphere controls in the base and just happen to knock a helium tube loose. It sprayed that goofy gas all over the three of us and now we all sound like a teenage mobian rock band."

"Ah, hello. A pitched voice is but an illusion." Rocket replied, speaking in the same squeaky tone as the others. "But if you speak with your heart, you will not sound so silly. Try to... Ah, heck. I got to admit this is pretty hilarous." The entire team burst out laughing as Tails just stood there looking embrassed.

"Okay, guys and gals, we've had our laugh. Now, let's get the heck out of here." As they ran back out the door. Tails rolled his eyes in frustration. "This is got to be the most embarassing thing I've ever done."

"Really, Tails?" Cream asked, raising an eyebrow. "How about that time you grabbed Sarah's..."

"That's enough, Cream." Tails growled at her. "We need to concentrate on getting out of here."

"Well, we freed the guys." Mina added. "Where to know Marine?"

"Uh... well, I... that is..." Marine replied, sheepishly. "I really didn't think about that."

"Oh good gravy, you mean to tell me. You lead us on a rescue mission and you didn't think past this point?" Mina facepalmed. "Okay, that does it. Everybody make your way towards the roof." The seven mobians began to slowly battle their way towards the top floor taking out swat bots and badniks along the way before reaching the rooftop. But as they neared the final set of stairs, Cream turned to notice something was wrong.

"Hey everybody, where's Cheese?" She cried out, frantically. "Cheese is gone."

"He probably flew his way out of here, Cream." Greywolf replied. "And if we wish to survive we better do the same." But as they reached the roof, they found no means of escape off the high picepus."

"Uh oh." Tails added. "It looks like we're trapped."

"Hurry, they went this way." One of the swat bots said from several floors below. "Attention all teams, head for the roof."

"They're on their way up here." Mina cried out. "What the heck are we gonna do?" Several of the swat bots poured out of the entrance pointing their blasters at Team Tails.

"Hands in the air." Their leader commanded in a robotic voice. "Don't anybody move." All seemed lost until the familiar humming of the Ex-Tornado's engine was heard over head. The plane did a fly over of the tower hitting all of the Swat Bots with blaster fire and sending most of them tumbling off towards the debris below.

"Hey, we're saved." Greywolf called out. "But who's flying the plane?"

The Ex-tornado stopped in a hovering position over top the tower and the cockpit opened to reveal a familiar face.

"Chao, Chao." A blur form called out.

"Cheese, you saved us." Cream said.

The eight mobians wasted no time getting each and every one of themselves into some part of the vechile.

"I'm surprised that you used this aircraft." Tails stated. "I didn't think I would see it out right now."

"We decided to give a test-run in this mission." Marine answered as Mina returned to the pilot's seat and flew them out of there.

* * *

The three hooded figures looked at the monitors seeing the heroes escape in the Ex-Tornado. One of them turned to Brutus.

"Commander Brutus, they are getting away." One of the hooded figure complained. "Your robots had the main leaders of Team Tails in their grasp and they failed to hold them."

"Don't be so short-sighted." Brutus barked. "You are not looking at the big picture. Everything went according to plan."

"This plot was intended to fail!?" A second asked in surprise. "Then, what was the point of this?"

"I had set this up to see what Team Tails was capable of." Brutus explained. "How they are able to fight, move, and sound like. And to provide a distraction for my next moves."

"This is completely idiotic." The third hooded figure stated. "All of this has lead to nothing but waiting, waiting, waiting. We are not making any progress at all." As the third one shot his mouth off, the robotic dog pulled out a blaster pistol and fired at the hooded figure's feet. "YIPE!" The third one leapt into the air and was able to dodge the blast.

"Anymore complaining out of you and I won't miss the second shot." Brutus roared, angrily. "NOW, GET OUT!" The three hooded figures ran away from the angered dog as fast as their feet can carry them.


	13. Heading Down Unda: Pt 1

Heading Down Unda: Part 1

As Team Tails was heading back to their headquarters, the boys had noticed that the guy's voices had returned to normal. They headed back into the headquarters only to see that they had been robbed. After seeing what has been taken, Tails sat alone in the Sky Patrol. Marine went up to check on him.

"Tails, are you alright?" Marine asked.

"I'm just going through a lot of stress right now." He stated. "I thought I could be like Sonic and be able to lead a team just like him. But no matter what I do, it constantly seems to fall apart."

"You know I'm going to be by you always, right?" Marine asked, trying to cheer the two-tailed fox up.

"Yeah, I understand that." He sighed, sloching. "It's going to be a lot harder to beat them than we had once thought."

"We'll find a way to beat them. I'm sure of it." The raccoon girl stated. "Who knows we might have something today."

"Perhaps, but hopefully that something will come sooner than later." At that exact moment, Cream had entered the room.

"Tails, there's a call for you." The little rabbit girl stated. "It's from Mr. Sonic."

The two had left the Sky Patrol and headed to another console where Sonic was waiting for him.

"Hey Sonic." Tails answered.

"How are things going?" The blue blur asked.

"Real. smooth." Tails replied, not in a cheery mood. "Had a real harsh battle agains the RAS recently."

"Funny that you mentioned that, I was going to tell you something about that." Sonic explained. "I saw that you were having a hard time with the Robotnik Appreciation Society. And I am very eager to help you guys out. However, I ended up getting thwarted by the position I'm in, which I am not happy about." he paused. "So, after talking it over with Ames, Blaze, and my mom, I have decided on get you guys a mole."

"But Mr. Sonic, there's no more room in our group for another member." Cream pointed out. "Besides, I've heard moles are all dirty and icky."

"That's not what I meant Cream." Sonic replied. "I'm getting someone to be a spy. He will infiltrate the RAS and your eyes and ears inside that villianous group."

"That'll help a lot." Mina stated. "Who did you pick?"

"It was Blaze's recommendation, but we all agreed to pick Joe MacHopper to be our spy." Sonic explained.

"Isn't he one of the Down Unda freedom fighters?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, from one of the branch units." Sonic replied. "I was requesting that you guys would head down to Emerald Town to talk over the details."

"Okay, will do." Tails answered. "See you later." Then, the communications shut off and he turned to the others. "Alright, let's rest up and then we'll head to Emerald Town." Then, everyone broke off to rest up. Marine was left by herself.

"Down Unda... Freedom Fighters..." Marine stated to herself. Nobody else in the group noticed the anxious expression on the raccoon's face.

* * *

The members of Team Tails: Tails, Marine, Mina, Rocket, and Greywolf headed out to Down Unda. They had arrived in Emerald Town on a sunny day. It was a town known for its emerald colored fields and its white beaches. After the Ex-Tornado had landed, the team had left the ship.

"A beautiful day to be back in Down Unda." Marine answered.

"Since this is your hometown, you probably know where everything is." Tails said.

"Can you guide us through this town?" Mina asked.

"I reckon I could do that." The raccoon girl answered. "Since Joe Machopper is a bit well known around here, someone would be able to know what we are talking about."

"The zen here feels soothing." Rocket pointed out. "But at the same time, despite the cheery color, it feels sad as well."

"Maybe you had a little too much hash?" Tails stated.

"I don't get my powers from that, man." The sloth answered, rolling his eyes.

"I think he was just pulling your chain." Mina said.

"Now, let's ask around to see where this MacHopper is." Greywolf said. As they looked around, they encountered a koala. "Excuse me, have you seen MacHopper?"

"Good arvo," the koala stated. "Ow-yar-goin mate?"

"What?" Greywolf asked in reply. The wolf turned to Marine. "Uh, you handle this?"

"It's bonzer." Marine answered. "Do you know where Joe MacHopper is?"

"He's over by the Royal Greens." the koala stated.

"Thanks." Marine replied as the koala left. "Follow me, I know where that is."

* * *

Joe MacHopper was looking out over the horizon at Royal Greens. The kangaroo with the brown vest and hat wiped some sweat off of his brow with his green ascot as he felt intense pressure.

"If I'm going to succeed at this, I need to get this just right." He said to himself as he held on tightly. He raised his arms with a club. "He's goes nothin'." He swung down his club and the golf ball went flying through the air. The ball bounced once, twice, and thrice before rolling towards the hole. The ball moved around and went in. The crowd watching him appluaded. "A hole-in-one. Haha. An ace swing."

"And Joe MacHopper had made an excellent comeback, giving him the victory of this game." A robotic chao stated. "That was a very excellent movement with the trackball."

"Yeah, yeah. That's great, Omachao." A mobian chital answered. "He did a nice job. So, let's get on out of here."

"And how many extra credits will he end up getting?" Omachao continued.

"Okay, that's enough." The chital replied.

"But what ever the amount, he will obviously be in the top ten list of best players of Down Unda." The robot continued.

"Shut your gob or I'll job you, you little tinman." The chital shouted.

As Joe MacHopper left the field, he encoutered Team Tails coming towards the area. He looked up to see them.

"G'day gents." Joe stated. "How can I help you?"

"My name is Miles Prowler." Tails answered. "But people call me, Tails."

"Oh, your the ones that Sonic sent over." MacHopper stated. "Welcome to Down Unda. How's your time here so far?"

"It's doing well." The two-tailed fox said. "Besides the hot temperatures and annoying mosquitoes, that is."

"Aw, it canna be that bad, mate." MacHopper smiled."Say, I was going to go out and put somg snags on the barbie." He stated. "Care to join me?"

"Sure." Tails answered. "That sounds great."

* * *

Team Tails went back to Joe's house and had an early afternoon lunch with the kangaroo. They were eating some smoked sausages and some side greens.

"So, that's what King Sonic wanted me to do, ay?" MacHopper said. "He would like me ta spy on the Robotnik Appreciation Society."

"Yeah, he said that you would be very good for the job." Tails answered.

"Well, I'm not so sure." Joe answered. "It was very hard fighting against Robotnik's forces back in the day. I would rather prefer to go back to my life of golfing, then go through that again."

"You're not going to abandon the cause, are you?" Greywolf asked.

"No, no. I'm going to go along with it." The kangaroo replied. "I'm just saying that it's going to be very hard on me."

"How come?" Mina asked.

"It all goes back to Julian's coup." MacHopper explained. "We had heard about what was goin' on down in West Side and South Island; we had prepared ourselves for Robotnik to send out his robots. But we ended up getting somethin' far, far worse."

"Who?" The team save Marine asked in unison.

"Julian had sent out Commander Brutus, his right hand mobian, to occupy Down Unda." MacHopper continued. "He was the nastiest and most bloodthristy dingo we ever knew and his brutality was something even the most battle-hardened chieftains would cringe at."

"That sounds like one messed up dog." Greywolf said.

"Even though he was given a blasted robotisizer, he prefered to use more messier means on dealing with those who opposed him." Joe explained. "He was given the nickname the Crimson Butcher for his high body count. But at least, he was finally gunned down by the Outback Freedom Fighters."

"Can you take us to them?" Tails asked.

"I can't." Joe responded. "At the time, Commander Brutus attacked their base with an army of Swat Bots. All twenty of them perished in the battle. No one knows who shot Commander Brutus. But whoever did, I salute that guy or gal." They noticed that Marine's eyes were watering. "Are you alright, Marine?"

"I'm fine. It's just a sad sad story." Marine commented.

"Yeah, these twenty mobians became known as the Twenty Martyrs of Down Unda." MacHopper finished. "A month after that battle, Julain fell as well. We launched a revolution that finally rid ourselves of anyone associated with Robotnik or Brutus in honor of our fallen heroes."

"So, that explains the sad aura around here." Rocket stated.

"I can tell you where their base is." Joe answered. "For it's turned into a heritage site. I don't know exactly what happened there. But I think it would have been hell for the twenty martyrs."

"Bonza, I can believe that." Marine added, looking away from the others.

"Something isn't right here." Tails thought to himself. "I remember Marine being bubbly and light-hearted. But this... this isn't her. I want to talk to her about this, but I'm not sure if whether or not I should bring this up."

Then, they had heard some laughter. The heroes looked up and noticed a hovering manned vechile floating above them.

"I found you, Team Tails. I was wondering where you were hiding." The voice said.

"Eggman!" Tails stated.

"What's a bodgy man like you doing out here?" Marine asked the doctor getting her boomerang out.

"I grew bored in the Metropolis Zone and wanted to have some amusement." Eggman explained. "Plus I wanted to see the roster of Team Tails which I've been hearing about."

"You should have already known that." Mina hissed at him. "You are part of the Robotnik Appreciation Society." The doctor just tilted his head.

"There's a Robotnik Appreciation Society?" Ivo asked.

"Don't play dumb with us. We know you are a part of it, if not leading it." Mina accused.

"Hey, this is the first time I actually heard about such a group." Eggman rebuked her. "Don't make that accusation against me."

"It is also dumb of you to come without any back-up." Greywolf stated.

"That's where you are wrong." The doctor answered. "With this conversation, I was buying time for my robot against Sonic, which I'll test on you, to get here. Behold, my newest and possibly greatest creation yet... COWBOT!" But the robot didn't show up. "Hello, I said, Behold, my newest and possibly greatest creation yet... Cowbot!"

"That's the stupidest name you have given to a robot." Tails commented. "And I don't think he's going to show up."

"He'll show up." Eggman replied. "It just takes him a while to get here." Then, they heard some thrusters and a loud metallic roar. Then, a ten-foot tall black and white robotic minotaur landed right in front of them. In it's hands, it had carried an electrified battleaxe.

"Okay, it's just the name that's bad." Marine replied.

"You aren't going to be able to destroy this robot because of its super chaos drive core. It's the only thing that allows it to move." The doctor said. "But if you destroy him, he'll explode and make a mile-wide crater. Enjoy." Then, Eggman flew off.

After a roar, it fired a missile out of its mouth. The heroes dodged out of the way. Then, the minotaur moved forward slowly. Marine got out her boomerang and threw it at the machine. However, it just bounced off the machine. Tails fired a few blaster shots at the robot. They hit right on target but had done no real damage to it. The robot swung his axe at the group. Forunately, everyone ducked out of the way.

"It seems as though its hide is indestructable." Mina stated.

"Wait, I think I remember Sonic telling me about the Swat Bot Mark II had just as durable of armor." Tails commented. "But those Swat Bots only had a small amount of the armor. I think it's that armor that is causing this opponent to be very slow."

Then, came another missile out of the mouth. The heroes dodged out of the way.

"I believe if we can get around the armor, I can try to disconnect the robot from its power source." Tails finished.

"But how are we going to get to it?" Marine asked.

"I'll go up and try to find an opening." Greywolf stated. "I need a distraction."

"I got it." Mina stated. She pulled out a keytar and did a sonic blast from her instrument. This had temporarily scrambled the robots senses allowing Greywolf to transform into the crimson fox and get out of sight from the robot.

Rocket decided to taunt the robot and the machine tried to striked at it but missed. MacHopper leapt up into the air suppling a powerful kick. It caused the robot to stumble backwards a tiny bit but not much. The robot continued to swing his axe and fire his missiles around the heroes while Greywolf tried to climb up the side of the robot. As he reached the robot's upper back, he noticed a hatch.

"I found a hatch." He stated.

"Try to get it open." Tails commented, dodging a missile.

"It's hard for me to open it from all of the moving." Greywolf replied. Marine looked around and noticed a swimming pool.

"Tails, grab Greywolf and make sure he's not touching the robot." Marine commented as she ran over to the pool. "Hey, Metalhead. Over here." She yelled at the machine. The minotaur walked over and raised his axe over his head. Realizing what Marine was trying to do, he flew up and grabbed Greywolf getting him out of the way. He swung the axe down towards the raccoon girl. She jumped out of the way and the axeblade hit the water.

Thousands upon thousands of volts of electricity circulated in the robot's body. The machine dropped the axe to stop the surge. The robot was completely stunned. Tails let Greywolf down and he was easily able to open the hatch. Tails, himself, flew right into the opening. The robot started moving again and knocked Greywolf off of him.

The robot stared down at the mobians. Then, he started to spark and sputter until finally he shut off.

"What in the..." MacHopper stated. They noticed Tails struggling to get out.

"Can someone give me a hand here?" Rocket teleported up to the hole and pulled the young two-tailed fox up. Tails was holding the super chaos drive in his hand.

"I was able to remove the powersource." He stated. The robot began to rock back and forth. "Uh oh." Rocket teleported Tails off of the machine as it fell over. "It's been a while that we actually got an easy victory."

"So, what are we going to do with the robot?" Mina asked.

"I think there is enough armor here to place on the Sky Patrol." Tails answered. "And I believe we can use the Super Chaos Drive for something."

"Kriceky, you mean use what Eggman gave us to fight against the RAS?" Marine asked.

"That's exactly what I am saying." Tails replied. "Leave nothing to waste."

"Meanwhile, I'll get my stuff so I can give my espoinage skills a burl." MacHopper added. So, the five mobians grabbed parts and pieces off of cowbot and hulled what they could back to the Sky Patrol as swiftly as they could.


	14. Heading Down Unda: Pt 2

Heading Down Unda: Part 2

Team Tails was going to stay in Down Unda for quite a while. They were back on the Sky Patrol. Mina was on the desk doing some songwriting. Rocket was meditating. Greywolf was practicing some combat skills. During this time, Marine and Tails were playing a game of Nine Man's Morris. When Rocket was done meditating, he went over to Mina.

"Hey Mina." The sloth asked.

"Yeah?" The mongoose answered.

"What got you into doing music?" He asked. "I was curious about it."

"Well, it started when I was a little girl before Julian's rule." Mina explained. "I was in an area where there was going to be a battle between the Coalition forces and the Battle Bird Armada. But then, both armies heard that Professor Leopold Caninestien was going to be playing in that town. There was a ceasefire in order to make sure he didn't get hurt."

"I'm not familiar with him." The sloth commented.

"He was a musical prodegy beyond what anyone expected." She stated. "It's said that he was able to play piano when he was four years old and mastered it when he was ten. I was extremely lucky that he took me in as a student after the concert time in the area was done. He was able to teach me in his home in Grünestadt sparing me from the oppression from Julian's rule."

"That's cool." Rocket answered in reply.

"I'm tired of playing Nine Man's Morris." Tails answered.

"What's wrong?" Marine asked. "Afraid you'll lose again?"

"No, it's that we haven't gotten anything to do." The fox answered. "I don't have anything to work on. It's back at the headquarters. Is there anything around here that would be entertaining?"

"Well, there's Night Carnival." Marine stated.

"Is there going to be a crowd?" Greywolf asked. "I don't do that well in crowds."

"Well, it is a popular park." She said. "It is a part of the Down Unda Mega Collection."

"Isn't that the biggest amusement park in Mobius?" Mina asked.

"It is, but it is also expensive to get in." Marine commented. "Twinkle Park is able to compete with it by being a cheaper alternative."

"Do we even have enough to get in?" Tails asked.

"Well..." Mina replied. "I could try to get us in, if I can arrange a concert there. I'll see if I can get a gig there on short notice." She called up the Mega Collection Park and after some dialogue on the phone. She returned to the rest of the group. "Hey guys, I was able to manage getting us into the park on the condition that we deal with the Sandblaster problem."

"Sandblaster problem?" Tails asked her.

"Oh... does he mean the Sandblasters?" Marine asked, but wasn't too happy..

"You heard of them?" Tails asked Marine.

"Yeah, they are a bunch of freedom fighters that went rogue." She explained. "This has to go back to Commander Brutus."

"Okay, how so?" Greywolf asked.

"Aside from being a butcher, Commander Brutus was also a master of psychological warfare." Marine explained. "For example, the few mobians he did robotisize had their memories wiped and sent on the front line to go against the freedom fighters." The other four cringed at the sound of that.

"No wonder Julain liked him so much." Tails commented.

"The Sandblasters contain the most truamatized and mentally screwed-up mobians." The raccoon girl cautioned. "They have some serious issues and are in need of major therapy."

"Okay, we'll keep an eye out for them." Mina replied.

"I've been wanting to ask you, Marine." Tails brought up. "Yesterday, when we were talking about the Down Unda Freedom Fighters with MacHopper. What was your time like here?"

"It... it was okay. Nothing special." The raccoon girl replied.

"Well, do you know anything about the Down Unda Freedom...?" Tails asked.

"I think there is some stuff I left on." Marine interrupted him. "We'll talk later." Then, she zoomed off.

"What was that about?" Rocket asked.

"Beats me." Greywolf answered in reply.

"Well, it is about time we headed out anyway." Mina concluded.

* * *

It was a little bit later, the members of Team Tails had arrived at the Night Carnival. They noticed that it went for the stellar night sky backdrop normally seen in Starlight City. They also noticed a variety of rides and games in the park as well.

"Good thing we have the gig to play at." Mina stated.

"Yeah." Rocket replied.

"Okay, this is the plan." Tails answered. "Mina, you go set up for your concert here. Marine will stick by me. The rest of you do whatever."

"Got it." Mina, Greywolf, and Rocket answered, before going their seperate ways. Marine just looked at the two-tailed fox.

"Why did you have me by you?" She asked him.

"It's been a while since we've had some alone time." He answered.

"Ah, Tails. You're so sweet." Marine answered, blushing a little bit. "Come on." She grabbed him by the hand. "Let's go on some rides." They explored the park for a little bit. Then, the raccoon girl pointed a ride out. "How about we go on this one?"

"The Tunnel of Love?" Tails asked, in surprise and confusion. "Why go on that ride?"

"I... wanted to go on a smoother ride to start our time together." Marine replied.

"Uh... okay." The two-tailed fox answered.

"Although, I don't completely believe you right now." Tails thought as he and Marine got onto the ride. The two of them entered the swan boat and started their way through the dark passageways. "But to be fair, this is relaxing." He noticed Marine relaxing on Tails, wanting to cuddle. "And a bit on the romantic side as well." He started to cuddle with her. "I just wish moments like this could happen more often." Then, they heard a thud.

"What was that?" Tails asked.

"It's probably nothing." Marine cooed.

"Wait a minute. I'm getting wet feet for some reason." Tails stated.

"We're in a water ride. There's nothing to be worried about." She replied to him. But they noticed that the water in the boat was going higher up their legs.

"Oh geez, we're sinking." The two-tailed fox called out with his eyes wide open. Marine opened her eyes when the water was up their bodies.

"TAILS, DO SOMETHING!" She shouted in a panic. Then, the swan boat plunged into the water with the two of them still in it. Several seconds later, a completely soaked Tails flew out of the water carrying a drenched Marine in his arms. They landed at the next exhibit as the two caught their breath.

"Are you okay, Marine?" He asked in concern.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." She answered. "I thought we were gonna cark it for a second."

"At least, we're safe now." Tails replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rocket was in line for the newest rollar coaster in the park: the Sonic Drift. It was a steel coaster that was at least 400 feet tall making it a stratacoaster. The train had arrived at the station. He had gotten on alongside some other mobians. The one next to him was a puma.

"Hey man." Rocket said to him.

"Hey." The puma answered.

"Are you excited?" The sloth asked.

"Yup." He replied. The train started to head outward.

"Here we go." Rocket stated. The coaster went up the first hill and everyone screamed as it started heading downward. The train zoomed in different directions and it came to a loop. But while the train was upside down, the puma slipped out of his seat and began to fall to the ground.

Thinking fast, Rocket teleported out of the car and caught him. Then, he teleported again to safely put him on the ground.

"Are you okay, man?" He asked the frigthened cat.

"I am never riding rollar coasters again." The puma replied, nervously trying to adjust his hair as the sloth set him down. The cat walked away from the scene.

"Oh man, someone would have gotten killed." Rocket stated to himself. "I wonder what happened."

* * *

Greywolf had entered into the hedge maze. He went in by himself in order to escape the crowds. He took a deep breath as he flushed out the noise to quietly calm down. He looked around and noticed that he was being watched. He grabbed for his tomahawk.

"Show yourself." He stated. "I know you are there." After looking around, he heard some rushing. He turned around and blocked a knife strike from a kiwi mobian. "A battle bird?" He puased while continuing to block and dodge the strikes. "Wait, it's a kiwi. They weren't part of the armada." He supplied a swift kick on the bird causing the flightless one backwards. The wolf walked up to him and disarmed him. "Alright, who are you working for?"

"Why are you so focused on me?" The kiwi asked the wolf. When the kiwi said this, Greywolf felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. He did a back kick and discovered a platypus mobian behind him.

"There's two?" he asked leaping out of the area. "I need to make a retreat." He leapt through the hedge.

"There he goes." The platypus stated. "After him." The mobians began to pursue the hound. While Greywolf was not in their sight, he tried to shapeshift but failed.

"Why am I not able to transform?" He asked himself. While trying to figure out what was going on, he discovered he had a dagger stuck in his shoulder. He flinched when he touched the hilt of the blade. "I got to get back to Tails." He made sure that he didn't leave a blood trail for the two mobians to follow.

Mina got back to the rest of the team after preparing the concert that she was going to do at the park.

"Hey everyone," Mina said. "How was...?" She stopped herself seeing that everyone else wasn't happy. "Oh..."

"We had some trouble going around." Tails answered.

"It seems like the Sandblasters are trying to kill us." Marine stated.

"I can second that. Someone fell for their sabotage and I needed to save them." Rocket stated.

"I got a knife in my shoulder." Greywolf stated. The four of them flinched. "Who among you is the medic?" The other four looked at each other. "Wait, nobody has medical training!?"

"Usually Galaxina is the medic." Mina said, facepalming. "This is why we should have a battlefield medic."

"Someone call Galaxina on how to remove a dagger." Tails stated. "I'll call up the manager."

After a while, the manager of the Mega Collection came down to see Tails. He was a rotund hamster with a blonde soul patch on his chin. As he came out he looked a little nervous.

"Hello." the manager stated. "How can I help you?"

"We have a problem with the park." Tails stated, in an angered tone. "We have experienced potential attempts at our lives. Can you provide an explanation?"

"I told you already. We have a Sandblaster problem." The manager said.

"We already know that." Tails yelled. "There is something you aren't telling us. Now please, speak up."

"Okay, okay, fine." The hamster stated, putting his hands up. "The Sandblasters have taken the owner of the Down Unda Mega Collection allowing them to run roughshod over the park."

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Tails asked.

"I couldn't afford to look suspicious to them. That's why I gave you the free passes to enter."

"I see." The two-tailed fox replied. "We will deal with the Sandblasters. They are probably going to strike at the concert. We'll be ready to face against them then." He paused for a short while. "Besides, we'll have the element of surprise. They don't know that Mina was a memeber of Rescue Squadron."

* * *

After recovery and preparation, the crew laid in wait as Mina Mongoose started to perform her newest songs. As they were watching, the group noticed that there were a few mobians who were dressed in black on the stage left that were out of place.

"Those two: the platypus and kiwi." Greywolf whispered. "Those are the ones who attacked me."

"It looks like they are going to jump Mina." Tails replied. The two looked around and noticed two heavy sandbags hanging above the two mobians. Thinking fast, Greywolf hurled his tomahawk at the ropes. It went through both sending the bags tumbling down. Landing right on top of the two, stunning them.

"Bull's eye." Greywolf said, shapeshifting into the crimson fox. The two of them leapt down and seized the two mobians and tied them up.

"Don't mind me asking Greywolf." Tails stated. "Why do you always transform into the crimson fox form of yours?"

"During the Dark Gaia crisis, the wolf pack was fighting those hordes of shadow beasts at one time." Greywolf explained. "During one of the battles, I was exposed to so much dark energy, it had permanently altered my form to the crimson fox you see."

"So, you are really using the wolf we see as a disguise and you let your powers rest by becoming the crimson fox?" Tails asked.

"That's it." He said. "Now, that we got these two bozos. We need to figure out where the others are." The two noticed someone suscipious on the other side of the stage.

"There is some trouble over there too." Tails answered. "I hope Marine and Rocket will be able to handle it until we arrive." The two canines headed in that direction.

Meanwhile, Rocket and Marine were on the other side of the stage. As they looked around, they noticed a dugong with a tank on his back.

"I'll handle this one." Rocket stated.

"Be careful, from the equipment he has he might be a pyromaniac." Marine warned. The sloth teleported next to the dugong, he tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey man, there is no need to be armed here." Rocket replied. "Why don't you just put down the weapon and chill."

"Funny you say that." The dugong answered. "I was going to say the exact same thing." He turned the blaster over to the sloth and pulled the trigger. He hit the sloth spot on. Rocket was covered in icicles and was shivering. "You and your buddies have been messin' with the Sandblasters. So now, it's no longer Mister Ice Guy."

Marine leapt down and gave him a swift kick in the back. Disorienting him, and she did a back flip before landing.

"Krickey, I should have known by your cold puns that you were Dillion Dugong the cyromaniac." Marine stated, pulling out her boomerang.

"Oh so, you have heard of me." Dillion replied to her. "I'm impressed. But I also see that you are going to fight me as well. As far as I can see you are not going to be the winter of this battle." He fired some liquid nitrogen towards the raccoon girl and she dodged out of the way. He flipped over the dugong as he fire some more liquid.

He swung around to fire more. However, Marine slammed her boomerang right into the barrel of the blaster. As he pulled the trigger the barrel broke, spraying liquid nitrogen everywhere. A chilled Marine went over to pick up a freezing Rocket.

"Come on, let's get you warmed up." The raccoon girl stated. The two noticed that the other boys were able to catch up to them.

"Are you okay?" Tails asked. "You look like you have a cold shoulder." He didn't notice until after he said that when he noticed that it was more literal then figurative.

"Don't make a joke about that right now." Marine bantered back to him. Then, the lights went out. "Now, what?"

"Ladies and gentleman, this show has been cancelled until further notice." An angry sounding voice had roared. "As for the rest of you, get out." As the lights turned back on, they noticed a bandicoot mobian holding Mina in a grapple that was difficult for her to escape. The platypus and kiwi were free from their bindings. And in the center of the stage was a towering purple Tasmanian Devil. Team Tails went out to face them.

"Leave this park immediately." Tails demanded.

"Well, what do we have here." The devil said. "A bunch of wimps trying to take me and the Sandblasters on."

"You have no idea who you are messing with, Thrash." Marine stated. The devil chuckled.

"You know my name? How convienent." Thrash stated. "It'll save me from having to introduce myself." He paused. "And I can go right to the ripping you to shreds." He leapt into the air and slammed his fists into the ground, causing a tremor that caused the lights to collapse. The heroes were able to dodge out of the way, save Tails who got slammed by a falling light.

"Tails, are you alright?" Marine stated, running over to help Tails up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." The fox answered, shaking off the wound. Thrash went forward with a slash attack and the two party members dodged out of the way. Mina found the opporunity to escape the grapple. She stamped her foot on the bandicoot's foot.

"Ouch." He stated, loosening his grip reflexively. Mina turned around and punched him sending him backwards. She lunged for her keytar and turned around did a sonic blast at the other three Sandblasters.

"YOW!" Mina shouted. Then, pressing a few keys, she sent the other three Sandblasters packing with them covering their ears.

"This isn't over yet." Thrash demanded seeing his comrades running off. He leapt over picking up Dillion. "We'll be back to take you on again and next time you will pay the price for making us look like fools." Then, Thrash retreated.

* * *

It was a short while later, that the owner of the park was released from his binds. And in graditude, he gave Team Tails the opportunity to enjoy all of the park for free for a year. The rest of Team Tails got to enjoy the rest of the park visit without any more interruptions.

But later that night, Tails was unable to sleep. He was very deep in thought and concern about what is going on.

"Marine knew the name of the Sandblasters' leader before he introduced himself." Tails thought to himself. "But I also noticed that she has been unusually quiet since we had first arrived. She has also been flat out avoiding the subject of the Down Unda Freedom Fighters. And when I brought it up she completely disregarded the topic." He paused for a moment. "Is there some sort of connection to all of this? But if so, what is the common thread? There is only one way to find out for certain. I need to take my team to the Twenty Martyrs Memorial to finally settle this once and for all."


	15. Heading Down Unda: Pt 3

Heading Down Unda: Part 3

Team Tails had arrived at the Twenty Martyrs Memorial in the middle of the Outback. It was made from sandstone native to the area. In addition, there were fences along places on the field surrounding the base.

"What's with the fences for?" Rocket asked.

"According to the guide book, it said that the fences were put up to match the exact layout of the field during the twenty martyrs last stand." Mina explained.

"So, what exactly are we here for?" Greywolf asked Tails.

"I've come here to look for some information on the Twenty Martyrs." The two-tailed fox replied.

"Can you just ask a tour guide, man?" Rocket asked. "It would be a lot easier."

"They aren't going to be able to answer the questions that I want to ask." Tails replied. "Now, Marine I would like you to..." Then, he looked and found that Marine was gone. "Marine, Marine? Where'd you go?"

"I noticed that she had already headed into the Memorial." Greywolf stated.

"Why would she run off into something like that?" Mina asked.

"Especially when she is afraid of ghosts." Tails added. "She is acting completely out of character. And I'm going to get to the bottom of this once and for all. I'm going to talk to her about this as soon as I find her."

* * *

Marine was wandering through the memorial. She was alone in the building but she was having a conversation like if someone was with her.

"I ended up having an encounter with Dillion Dugong the other day." Marine stated. "I was able to help out Rocket and the others fight off the Sandblasters." But there was no response. "Isn't that great sempai? I proved I could help out." There was silence. "I'll go talk with the others." She walked down the empty halls. She would move out of the way as if there were other mobians walking down the same aisle way.

With the rest of Team Tails, they continued to explore the memorial looking for Marine all the while. They saw an exhibit for each of the individual martyrs until at the end they had come across a photo of the twenty together. Rocket to a close look at the photo.

"Hey man. What do we have here?" The sloth asked.

"It's just a photo, Rocket." Greywolf commented. "There's nothing special about it."

"I'm not saying the photo is magical. There is a piece missing from it." Rocket said.

"What?" Tails asked, coming over and looking at it. "You're right. It looks as though someone had cut a piece off of the photo." They began to count up the number of people in the photo.

"All twenty are there in the photo." Greywolf said.

"But if that's the case, what was cut from the photo?" Mina asked.

"Maybe if we check the records, we might be able to find something." Tails replied. They went to the exhibit with the records, but upon their arrival they saw that the room was sealed off.

"What's going on here?" Rocket asked.

"Record Room is currently unavailable to the the records being stolen!?" Greywolf asked.

"Who would steal the records here?" Tails asked.

* * *

Meanwhile outside on the Western part of the Memorial, it was sunset. Commander Brutus stood with his intimidating shadow across the field. Behind him were sets of Swat Bots ready to attack.

"I remember this place." Brutus stated to his robots. "It only felt like a week ago when I was last here." Then, his first liutenant which was a tanuki came up to him.

"So, what's the plan?" He asked.

"I'm going to finish what I started long ago." Brutus stated. "Swat Bots, prepare for battle." The robots prepped their weapons. "Mark Ones, advance. Mark Twos, guard the rear. Mark Threes, wait for my orders. Swat Bot Minis, attack the flank. GO!"

"Affirmative." All of them stated as they followed the orders.

"Special Swat Bots, come with me." Brutus commanded.

"Are you sure we need this many robots?" The first liutenant asked.

"We are dealing with Team Tails." The commander said.

"I know that, but why send in the Mark Ones first?" The tanuki asked. "You and I both know they are going to easy smash through them."

"Exactly." Brutus stated. "They will be tired from smashing through the Mark Ones. That is when the Mark Threes are to strike." He paused for a short while. "It's time to end this. Initiate attack formation 66."

The shadow loomed closer and closer to the memorial. Several of the mark ones fired some of their wrist blasters.

Team Tails heard the blaster fire that was outside.

"What's going on out there?" Greywolf asked. The two-tailed fox flew up to the window.

"We're under attack." Tails stated. "Prepare yourself for combat." He dropped down just as blaster fire broke through the window.

"What are we lookin' at, man?" Rocket asked.

"A whole ton of swat bots." Tails commented. "I think I also saw Commander Brutus on the field."

"Are you serious?" Mina replied.

"I think so." The two-tailed fox answered. "I don't think he would show up himself unless this was important." Greywolf transformed into the crimson fox.

"We need to go out there and fight." The wolf replied. Tails opened up his communicator and called Marine.

"Marine. Marine, are you there?" The two-tailed fox asked.

"Krickey, Tails. I'm here. What do you need?" Marine asked.

"We're under attack." Tails replied. "They are attacking from the Western Side. It appears that Commander Brutus is leading them."

"Oh God, this can't be happening." Marine added. Tails was concerned from what the raccoon said.

"Marine, this is happening right now. We need your help." The two-tailed fox answered to her. "Please come out."

"Alright." She muttered softly. "I'm heading your way."

"Thanks, Marine." Tails replied, closing up the communicator. "At least, she is on the way. Let's go, guys." Then, the four mobians headed out to face off against the wave of swat bots.

As Marine headed down the hallway, she was seeing the walls broken up and sparks sparking from destroyed machines. She would occassionaly hear the dying scream of someone somewhere in the base.

"I gotta get to Tails." Marine said to herself. But as she advanced as she stepped around the busted equipment, she saw the miniture swat bots going in the same direction as she was. She pulled out her boomerang. "Hey swat bots, you aren't going to get to Tails." She struck the last one in the line. The minis turned around and started to attack her with their fists and razors. She managed to cartwheel out of the way of the minis and started beating down the mini swat bots one at a time.

Commander Brutus watched on the area on an easy chair as the battle unfolded. He saw that Tails, Mina, Rocket, and Greywolf were fighting the Mark Ones. They were slowly mowing down the swat bots like he had anticipated. Then, a miniture swat bot approached him.

"Swat Bot, what is it?" Brutus asked.

"The miniture swat bots have encountered the raccoon girl." The robot stated.

"Lure her out." The commander told him.

"As you wish." Then, the robot gave the signal to the other robots inside. Commander Brutus got up. "Liutenant, guard the rear. It's time for me to join this battle and put the special swat bots to use." As he moved into position, he called out. "Mark Threes advance. Special Ops Swat Bots advance."

* * *

The four mobians were finishing up the Mark Ones. Tails blasted one of them in the head with his blaster. Greywolf decapitated another. Mina finished one off with a sonic blast. Rocket threw one up into the air taking down a few others.

"Man, we got Mark Threes to our left." Rocket stated as the Mark Threes opened fire upon them.

"How many swat bots did he bring?" Greywolf asked. A robot with a mini-gun was firing at Rocket and the sloth teleported out fo the way of the bullets.

"The better question is why are they using the same tactics like last time?" Rocket asked. "I believe that they didn't learn from the last time..." Just then, green chains wrappped around Rocket restricting the sloth's movement. "WHAT!?" Then, he noticed a green one with its tendrils were the cables. "I don't remember this bot."

"What!?" Tails asked, slapping a Mark Three with his two tails.

"It looks like this one has Galaxina's abilities." Rocket said.

"They've copied our skills into the robots?" Greywolf asked. Then, there was a sonic blast from a purple one, stunning the wolf, forcing him to cover his ears. Another set of green chains wrapped around him.

In the confusion, Mina and Tails were blasting at the Swat Bots. But they didn't notice a Swat Bot uncloaking behind them. The robot snagged onto Mina with chains.

"AAAIIIIEEE!" Mina screamed as she was lifted into the air. "These ones are a lot harder to break out of."

"ROCKET! MINA! GREYWOLF!" Tails shouted. Then, the robots disarmed the two-tailed fox. He tried to dodge out of the way. He ended up collided with Commander Brutus himself.

"How does it feel to lose in the end?" Brutus stated as he grabbed the two-tailed fox by the throat. "I'll give you a small sample of my power." The other three were forced to watch as the commander beat him, slashed him, and pierce him, making Tails into a bloody mess.

"Now make sure these four can easily be seen." Brutus commanded. The four members of Team Tails were confused by this order. He grabbed the fox by the collar and lifted him up high. Tails saw Marine coming to the rescue.

"TAILS!" The raccoon girl shouted.

"Marine, help." The fox wimpered. Then, Brutus saw Marine coming his way. He threw down Tails and did a back fist on the raccoon girl, knocking her back.

"You finally showed up." The bright towering robot stated, chuckling. He noticed the swat bots advancing towards Marine. "Don't touch her. She's mine." He paused for a moment. "I've been waiting so long for this moment."

"Huh?" Tails asked himself in confusion.

"I have wondered for many years who was the one who shot me. I thought it could be one of the twenty martyrs that took me down." Brutus stated. "I would have never guessed that it wouldn't be any of them. It would be that frigthened little raccoon for a sidekick they had."

"How would you know that?" Marine demanded, her eyes beginning to water.

"Easy, I'm not a robot named after Commander Brutus." He stated, grabbing his metallic helmet. "Look into my eyes and see that..." He pulled off his helmet. "I. AM. BRUTUS." It revealed the scarred face of a nickel-colored bulldog, his eyes glowed a bright ruby red, and his pearl white fangs were the daggers the rose from his mouth. Marine froze where she was as the expression on her face instantly went to complete total horror. "What's the matter, Marine? You look like you had just seen a ghost."

"Y-Y-You're lying." Marine rebuked, clearly in denial. "That's not true at all." Even though Brutus was getting closer to her, the raccoon girl was too scared to even move.

"This ghost is the real thing. And it is because of you that I cannot survive outside this metallic suit." Brutus stated, pulling out a large falchion. "But don't worry, just stay right where you are and I'll make it quick." He raised the blade up in the air and he swung the blade down. He didn't noticed Tails zipping by him. The two-tailed fox picked up the terrified raccoon girl and got out of the way before the blade hit the ground. "WHAT!?" Tails put her down a safe distance away as he was huffing and puffing.

"I don't know your history with Marine." The two-tailed fox stated. "But there is no way in god's name am I going to let you hurt her."

"Why are you so defending of her?" Brutus asked him. Then, he paused. "I get it now. You're her mate." Both Tails and Marine blushed. "If you so desperately want to join her in Hell, than I will gladly grant your wish." As he ran towards them, Tails picked up his blaster. Marine helped him aim the blaster. The blaster shots from the two of them working together were enough to keep him back.

Brutus noticed that the suit has taken enough damage to potential cause a shut down, forcing him to back off. The duo didn't waste any time shooting the green swat bots in the head. When this occurred, the chains came loose. Mina, Rocket, and Greywolf were able to escape the grapple.

"I think a tactical retreat is in order." Mina stated.

"Agreed, man." Rocket added and the five of them began to flee the battlefield.

"SWAT BOTS, PERSUE THEM!" Brutus shouted. "DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE!" The Mark Threes began to pursue the fleeing freedom fighters. Tails was being carryed by Greywolf.

"There is no way we are going to lose them." Greywolf stated. "We need a plan and fast." Tails thought for a minute.

"Marine," He said. "There are some rings in my pack." The raccoon girl went and pulled out some power rings. "I want you to toss them out."

"Those are power rings." Marine stated. "Are you crazy?"

"You need to trust me." Tails replied. "Please." After a few seconds, she tossed back the three power rings.

"They dropped power rings." One of the swat bots said. "Get the rings." The robots went for the rings. When the robots came into contact with the rings, the power rings exploded eliminating the swat bots.

"What was that?" Marine asked.

"I learned how to make dummy rings on my spare time." Tails commented as they managed to escape.

* * *

Back at the Sky Patrol, they were finally able to relax. Rocket, Mina, and Greywolf were outside Marine and Tails' shared room.

"Who would have guessed that Marine was a member of the Down Unda freedom fighters?" Mina replied.

"But now the question is why she never told anyone." Greywolf asked.

"I'm not sure, but I don't think we will get the chance to know for a while." Mina answered.

"But Tails will be able to know, man." Rocket stated. "He's the one who's with her right now."

"What's he doing?" Greywolf asked.

"Comforting his girl." Rocket said. "She just can't stop crying right now."

"I think we should give them some space." Mina answered.

"Okay." The two boys agreed. Then, the three of them decided to head to a different part of the Sky Patrol while Tails and Marine work things out.


	16. Training of the Hanuman: Pt 1

Training of the Hanuman: Part 1

Sonic heard about what happened with Team Tails. After all that had happened, all he could do is just sigh with his hand on his face.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit." He stated, making a fist. "It seems that the only thing I'm getting nowadays is bad news." He stood up. "I'm going to take things into my own hands." Amy ran up and stopped the blue blur.

"Sonic, stop." She stated. "You need to have more faith in Tails."

"What else am I supposed to do?" Sonic asked. "This isn't some unknown adversary we've never encountered before. This is someone that is associated with Julian. I can easily take Commander Brutus down. I just can't stand idle while South Island is frightened."

"Do you know anyone who may be able to help Team Tails?" Amy asked. "Even as far back as you can remember?" Sonic thought about it for a minute.

"There might be one who migh tbe able to help, but I'm not sure if he'll even recognize me." Sonic asked. "I need the phone." Amy got the blue blur to the phone; he dialed up a number.

"Hello?" a voice asked.

"Guru? This is Sonic." The blue blur asked.

"Chhaatr Hedgehog!" The voice commented with joy. "It's been so long since I've last heard your voice. Tell me, how was your life?"

"It's been well for the most part." Sonic had replied. "But this is a bit of an crisis."

"What kind of crisis?" He asked.

"I would need to you train my friend Tails to go up against Brutus." He stated.

"Absolutely not." He replied, all positive feeling leaving. "You and I both know that that fighting style is forbidden to be taught to those outside of the Paharedaar Circle. You were a special case because of Julian and it took an entire guru consule to approve of teaching you something that dangerous."

"I have seen the effectiveness of Commander Brutus." Sonic said, trying to convince the person to change his mine. "And he has the resources and ambition to rebuild Julian's empire. If he succeeds, he will be able to threaten the Maharaja's kingdom. I do not want someone that power and dangerous to bring harm to anyone." There was a pause.

"I might be able to teach them the basics." he stated. "But no more."

"Thank you, that is all I ask." Sonic answered.

* * *

Some time later, the Sky Patrol was flying over a tropical area. The ship had found a clearing in the forest and landed in the clearing. Tails was the first to walk out of the Sky Patrol. Marine wasn't far behind.

"Where are we?" Marine asked him.

"All I know is that we are somewhere in the Rakshak Valley." Tails answered. "I don't know why in the world Sonic would send us here, especially since Brutus is running around."

"Didn't he say to look for a kalari?" Marine added.

"What's a kalari?" Tails asked.

"I don't know." She replied. The two-tailed fox turned backwards to the ship.

"Mina, keep watch over the ship until we get back." He said.

"Okay." She called out. The two mobians headed out into the middle of the dry jungle. They have stuck close to each other until they had found a half-buried structure made from mud brick with the roof made of indigenous reeds and grasses.

"Blimey, what in the world is that?" Marine asked her companion.

"I don't know." Tails replied. They decided to walk closer to the structure. "A building?" He noticed a set of stairs leading down into the ground and into the building. "I don't think there is anything in there."

"I think we could check inside for a peak." Marine said to him.

"Take off your shoes before entering." A voice said coming from inside of the structure. The two just stood there for a moment. "I am aware of your arrival." The two of them saw a mat on where shoes would be placed.

"Well, if he wants us to..." Tails commented, pulling his shoes off but leaving his socks on. Marine did the same as well. The two of them headed into the building. It lead to a large single room with a hardened earth floor. On the side was a triangluar shaped shrine with lit candles on it.

In the center of the room, they had saw a chestnut brown mobian macaque. He was barefoot and wore only a white dhoti and matching pajama pants. He did have natural clay beads around his neck.

"Uh, excuse me." Tails pointed up. "Who are you exactly?" The macaque turned around to face the confused two-tailed fox.

"I am Alex Kidd, guru of this kalari." He said.

"Uh, hi." Marine replied. She was going to continue speaking, but he raised his hand.

"I was informed that you are Tails and Marine." Alex told them. "I was made aware that you and the rest of Team Tails were coming to this kalari."

"Wait, who told you about our arrival?" Tails asked.

"My student, Sonic, had arranged for your arrival." Alex explained. "He has asked me to train you like I trained him."

"What?" The two-tailed fox asked.

"However, I'm only allowed to teach you the basics of this martial art." He concluded. "Go, gather your teammates, and bring them in."

"How long is this training going to take?" Tails asked him.

"About a month." The guru answered.

"A MONTH!?" The two-tailed fox replied. "That's going to take way too long."

"I don't know if Mobius will be able to last for that length of a period of time." Marine added.

"If you are to be trained properly, patience and time are needed." Alex answered. "You may get your teammates now. So, we may start your training immediately."

* * *

After a while, all of Team Tails was in the kalari. It was required that all of them would be barefoot. Alex had place a black pajama pants on them with a red kasha around their waist. Mina and Marine were in sports bras in addition to this garb. While the guru, himself, had clapped his hands. Three more macaques came out into the area. There were two girls within the group, one gold the other silver. The last one a male was bronze colored.

"Who are these ones?" Rocket asked. Alex went over to the two girls.

"These are my two finest students, Lora and Stella." Alex commented before going to the third macaque. "And this is my brother, Igul. These three are going to help me train you."

"Okay." The sloth replied.

"I remember Sonic saying that this is dangerous stuff." Mina said. "Just how dangerous is this anyway?" The four macaques looked at each other.

"Bhaee," Alex asked Igul. "Kya ham apane ladaakoo kaushal ko dikha sakate hain?"

"Yah karane ke lie yah sabase achchha vichaar hona chaahie." Igul replied. The two girls moved to the side as Alex removed his dhoti. The girls returned with some small steel shields giving both boys one. They gave the two boys an urumi, curled up.

"What's going on?" Tails asked.

"Alex and Igul are going to demonstrate the skills of this martial art." Lora said. "Both are going to use the urumi, a weapon reserved only for masters."

The two brothers ran up to each other and slammed their shields together. Once. Twice. They leapt back and unleashed the blades. They glistened in the candle light around the kalari. The blades twirled around the two macaques, spinning as a sharpened steel whip. They swung the sword blades at each other at full force. They blocked with their shield and did jumping dodges out of the way. Team Tails knew that if either one messed up or were off by a tiny bit, they will get one of their limbs cut off or worse. They slammed their shields together one last time. Then, they bowed and folded up the swords to put them away.

"It is that dangerous." Alex answered to Mina.

"Holy crap." Greywolf said. "And I thought my combat was brutal."

"That explains a lot on how well Sonic could fight." Tails commented.

"Lora and Stella will guide you to your quarters. We will begin training at next sunrise." Alex stated.

"What has Sonic got us into?" Tails thought to himself.

* * *

The night came and the team had to sleep well for they knew what was coming. At the morning twilight, the two girls came to the five. They nudged the raccoon girl.

"Mom, five more minutes, please?" Marine said.

"It's time to get up." Lora replied.

"What?" Marine asked, opening her eyes. "Morning already? The sun's not even out yet."

"Let's go. We'll have breakfast and then to the kalari."

"What are we having?" Rocket asked. Then, Lora brought them out some bowl with food in it.

"Palak Paneer." Lora answered, handing each them a bowl.

"Ugh, it looks like cheese mixed in with thick spinach paste and some spices." Tails commented.

"That's because it is cheese mixed in with thick spinach paste and some spices." Lora answered. "Eat up."

"I'm not complaining." Rocket said as he started eating his.

"It's not bad." Mina added.

After breakfast, they headed to the training area again. They saw Alex Kidd waiting for them.

"Excellent, welcome back." He said. "Come sit." The five of them had to sit down. "Because of the nature of this art, you will need some special things done." He paused. "Tails, Marine, come forward."

"What is it?" the fox asked, nervously.

"Is it something brutal?" Marine asked, just as nervous. The two of them came up to the guru. He pulled out a bucket of hot oil and brought over two secure ropes from the ceiling.

"Tails, you are to be on your stomache." Alex Kidd replied.

"I hope it's not going to be something bad." Tails said.

"It won't trust me. It will help." The guru answered.

"Oh, alright." The two-tailed fox said, getting down. "Just no tricks."

"Marine, grab on to the ropes." He commanded.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked. He whispered in her ear. "Krickey, are you serious?"

"I am serious." He answered.

"Oh, I never heard of training to that before." Marine answered.

"We do that here." Alex said; he scooped some hot oil out of the back and placed it on Tail's back. "Go ahead, Marine. You may proceed."

"Okay..." She said. Then, she hesistantly proceeded to massage her boyfriend's back with her foot.

"What the hell?" Rocket said.

"I've heard of a foot message, but this is ridiculous." Mina whispered in Greywolf's ear.

"But I think from the looks of it, Tails is enjoying it." Greywolf replied.

"All new students go for a minimum of fourteen days of this hot oil full body message to help strecth out the muscles for this fighting style requires very high flexibility." Alex Kidd replied. "Once everyone has it, we will go to the mountains and begin training. I will see you there." Then, he left the kalari.

"Full Body Message?" Marine and Tails thought at the same time, both of them blushing at the thought. But of course, they are jumping to the wrong conclusion.


	17. Training of the Hanuman: Pt 2

Training of the Hanuman: Part 2

It was a calm tranquil morning as the sun rose from its slumber on the horizon. The morning flickies gave out their calls to the heavens welcoming the daylight into the Rakshak Valley.

Up in the cool mountains, Alex Kidd was with the members of Team Tails. He had them do a series of yoga poses to start the physical training.

"Alright, you may rest." Alex answered. Then, the five mobians sat down to rest.

"I feel like I'm made of rubber right now." Marine commented.

"You can say that again." Tails replied. "I hope I did okay with the message."

"You did fine." She answered.

"Before we continue with your training, I need to do some requirements." The guru said, pulling out some hempen rope.

"What is that?" Tails asked.

"I am not going to allow an unfair advantage." The macaque said; he grabbed Miles' two tails and tied them together with the rope preventing him from flying.

"Hey!" The fox protested.

"You need to learn this without flying." Alex Kidd replied, going back to be in front of Tails. "For we will work on jumping."

"Jumping?" Greywolf asked himself. "This guy cannot be serious."

"If you win, you may remain seated." Alex made a fist before Tails. "If you lose, you will go first on the jumping."

"Okay...?" Tails answered, confused, putting a fist out.

"JAN KEN PON!" He stated; then he threw out scissors while Tails still kept a fist. "You may continue to sit." He went to the second person in line. Alex threw out paper while Marine threw out scissors. He went farther down. Alex threw out scissors and Rocket threw out paper. "You are up first, Rocket."

Rocket sighed as he stood up to the solid stone. "Now, let's see you jump. Try your best." The sloth jumped but couldn't jump that well.

"How long do we need to practice?" He asked. Alex turned and pointed to a ball hoisted in the air.

"By the end of your training, you should be able to jump up and kick that ball up there." The guru said.

"That's not even possible, man."

"Why do you say that?"

"That ball is seven feet up."

"You say impossible?" Alex Kidd replied giving off a chuckle. "Watch this." The guru leapt high into the air and kicked the ball with ease. "I say it's possible."

* * *

After practicing on their jumps, they moved back down into a strecthed opening in the palm tree jungle.

"I remember hearing from Sonic that you and Mina were the ones who use ranged weapons. Am I correct?" Alex Kidd asked.

"Yeah." Tails answered.

"That's right." Mina added.

"But when you were using your weapons, you were focused on different aspects of ranged combat." Alex answered. "From your movements, I was able to tell that Mina preferred power in her ranged strikes while Tails preferred precision."

"Wait a minute, I'm not that strong." Mina protested.

"You are much stronger than you realize." Alex answered, shaking his head. Then, he turned to face two things in the distance. "Do you two see those two bales of straw over there?"

"Yeah." Tails replied.

"Standing where you are, I want you to hit those two bales with the weapons I give you." Alex replied. "Lora, Stella, bring the weapons."

"Coming guru." Lora said, as she and Stella brought some javelins, a bow, and a quiver of arrows. Stella handed Mina the javelins while Lora gave Tails the bow.

"We aren't using our normal equipment?" Mina asked.

"The equpiment that you normally use are just mere extensions of the principles you are learning now." Alex explained. "Take for example, Tails' blaster he made from the buzz bomber stinger. It is near impossible to cause a lot of damage with a single hit using that weapon. It requires an accurate and steady hand to use. While your keytar cannon can easily cause massive damage in a single blow but one would need to be careful where it is aimed, lest you hit one of your friends." He paused. "You may go ahead and try to hit your targets. Mina for the closer, Tails for the farther."

The two students tried to hit their targets but were not successful at all. Mina's javelin throws were more haphazard in nature. Tails wasn't that much better for he missed on all of his tries. On the final time not only did he miss, he scraped his arm with the bowstring.

"OW!" Tails shouted, flinching. He dropped the bow to grab his arm. "That hurts."

"That usually happens in training." Alex replied. As Stella went over to get some medicine and a bandage wrap for his arm. "I think that will be enough for ranged training for the time being."

* * *

The five went back to the kalari where Greywolf was fighting with Igul using sword and shield.

"Easy. Easy." Alex had stated to the fox-wolf. "Greywolk, this is a sparring match not a death battle." Greywolf didn't let up. "Watch your aggressiveness!" But Alex was too late, Greywolf slammed his saber down. It richoeted of the shield and the sharp end of the blade smacked right into Igul's head.

"OW!" Igul shouted, going down easily. Greywolf was frightened and backed off. A lot of blood was spilling on the dirt floor.

"Stella, Lora, get the bandages and escort Igul to the hospital." Alex stated. He turned to the fox-wolf in an irritated scowl on his face. "That will be enough practice for you."

"Sorry." Greywolf answered, softly.

"Those weapons are very dangerous. He could have gotten a worse injury than that." Alex scolded him. The fox-wolf became very depressed as he went back to his seat.

"I hope he'll be okay." Mina stated to Rocket.

"I hope so too." Rocket answered. Lora was able to move Igul out of the kalarai after wrapping his head in bandages. Alex Kidd looked at the clip board.

"Let's see here." He replied. "The last student who hadn't had any training today is Marine." He paused, looking at her. "Can you please step forward?" She came up. "I remember that you fight with a boomerang."

"Yeah?" She replied.

"I will have Stella here. Do a simple routine." He said, giving Marine and Stella a short stick. "On my mark, you may begin." The two girls looked at each other.

"Go." Ales answereed. Stella began to use the stick to strike towards Marine. The raccoon girl kept on retreating each time they start the routine. The raccoon girl had to block her. Stella struck with feriocity and speed. Marine ended up retreating to much. "Stop." Then, Stella relented. "Marine, what happened?"

"The fericiousity, it's..."

"Frightening?" Alex asked.

"Yes." Marine replied, blushing.

"You must be afraid to face off against your opponents." Alex reminded her. "It is easy to run away, but the warriors of this art do not protect the Maharaja by running away. They are willing to fight to the death to protect their master, thus they need to fight without showing any sign of being afraid."

"But what's an example of a brave bloke that showed no fear?" Marine asked.

"I also have a question as well." Greywolf added. "What is the point of all of this?" The other mobians in Team Tails were starting to agree with Greywolf.

"All of you sit down." Alex Kidd stated in frustration. "Do you five not get it? This training isn't just a way to learn how to fight."

"What else does this do?" The fox-wolf asked as the others sat down.

"I have seen potential that is within each of you." Alex explained. "But none of you are either aware of that potential or have neglected it. This training is to bring those qualities to the forefront. So you will know where your strengths and shortcomings lie. And to bring harmony to this disordered team." He paused for a moment.

"Okay." Marine answered.

"I remember back when I was training Sonic." Alex answered. "The only thing he was focused on was getting revenge on Julian. It was so disordered in his heart, he showed lack of control. He had brought harm to his sparring partners, actions in which he regretted."

"What happened then?" Tails asked.

"Julain sent one of his most fierce conspirers to this valley to attack the Temple of Shiva." Alex answered. "He was trying to steal the Pashupatastra; a weapon so powerful, it could destroy all of Mobius in one strike. Sonic and I were able to reach the temple. I had saw with my own eyes my student and the conspirer fight. He had the conspiror on the ground under his foot and had the Pashupatastra in his hand." The guru paused. "My student relented realizing that striking that opponent down isn't worth the billions of lives slaughtered. The conspiror was put behind bars and I knew from that moment on, that he was ready to face of against Robotnik and his tyrannical rule."

"Wow." Tails answered, stunned that Sonic had struggled just as much as he was now. "No wonder he is such a chivalrous mobian."

"Now, hopefully this will be a lesson to you." Alex replied. "As for now, I leave you to your sparring. I have some meditation to do."


	18. Standing Until Proven Guilty: Pt 1

Standing Until Proven Guilty: Part 1

While Team Tails was in the Rakshak Valley, it was a peaceful morning in Starlight City. There were many mobians who were starting off their morning day. Amy Rose was off to Starlight City's best salon to get a haircut. She was moving through the streets at a brisk pace.

"At this rate, I'll be able to make it to the salon on time." She thought to herself. "Afterwards, I should head to the bakery to pick up some bread and cupcakes. Then, I'm going to have to head back to the palace to help decorate for a royal get-together tonight."

As she passed by the central square, he had noticed a lemming wearing a coat on. But she had thought nothing of it.

"FOR ROBOTNIK!" The lemming shouted as loud as he could. Then, Amy turned around to look back at the mobian. She saw a bright flash of light, before blacking out...

When she came to, she noticed she was laying on the ground. Amy held her head which was pounding heavily.

"Ow, my head." Amy stated to herself. "What just happened?" She looked and saw she was covered in debris and dust. Her body ached when she moved and she heard the sounds of sirens in the air. They were from emergency vechiles coming to the area. She looked up and noticed there were around 10-20 mobians unconscious and many injured. Some were wailing in pain. but the populace had become terrified. A few of the nearby structures are in flames.

Dusting herself off, she moved to a gopher trying to pull someone out from underneath a collapsed wall.

"Help, someone help me." He cried out. "Brittany is trapped."

"I'll lend a hand." Amy stated. Grabbing her piko hammer, she put the handle under the car. And placing it on a set of fallen debris, used it like a lever to help lift the wall. Brittany was badly bloodied, but will live.

"Bless you." The gopher stated to Amy not realizing who he was speaking to. Then, the ambulance and firetrucks arrived. The fire crew had got into position to put out the flames and the medics started to go around to each of the downed mobians. One of the medics noticed Amy and ran over to her.

"Your majesty." The frightened mobian bull stated. "Are you alright?"

"I'm a bit banged up but I'm fine for the most part." Amy answered.

"Would you like me to escort you to safety?" The bull asked.

"I need to help get the civilians and the injured to safety." The pink hedgehog commented, trying to ignore the pain that she was feeling.

But just then, another loud explosion was heard in another part of Starlight City. The mobians in the city were now in a panic.

"EVERYONE CALM DOWN!" Amy pleaded. She flinched from pain.

"Your majesty, you're hurt." The medic stated. "Please, let me escort you to safety." At that point, the pink hedgehog could only agree to this.

"We need to contact Sonic right away." Amy answered.

* * *

This was Sonic remembered from what his wife had told him earlier today as he was speaking at the 'Sonic Says' later that day.

"I recognize the tradegy that had come upon our island. As we have been attacked through acts that we have never seen on Mobian soil before." King Sonic answered. "Yet we are grateful for the many lands and people who have sent us condujunes and prayers, even from the battle birds whom were our adversaries a few years ago." He paused for a moment. "We have seen in spite of these darkest hours when we have seen the worst of mobians, we had also seen the best of mobians for the many emergency workers and civilians who were willing to risk everything they had for the safety and well-bring of the victims of this terrible event." He pasued one more. "We will make sure to continue to aid those who are less forunate; I vow that we will find those who are responsible for these crimes and I will not rest until they are brought justice. Sonic Says."

* * *

By the end of the day, everyone in Starlight City was in a panic. No one felt safe after such a horrible attack during peacetime and everyone wondered if another attack would soon follow. It just so happened that at that time that West Side's top scientist Rotor Walrus was visiting South Island for a science expo in the captial. Rotor had just finished a hearty meal with some of his collagues after the expo that day and was on his way back to his hotel room. It was difficult to see due to the evening fog that had rolled in.

"Ugh, I had way too much sushi." Rotor belched, stumbling past a dark alley. "I guess Techno was right and I gotta lay off the seafood snacks." Just as he was passing the alleyway, Rotor heard a sound like a tin can being kicked. "What was that?" The walrus moved to the wall near the corner of the alleyway.

He was calming down from the spook when he heard something down the alleyway. The walrus looked down it to see what it might be while trying to stay out of sight. He saw what appeared to be an albino figure, but it was hard to see it clearly.

"Who is that?" Rotor asked himself. "Is that Silver?" He noticed that he was talking on a communicator.

"The events have been carried out like you had planned it." The figure said into the communicator.

"Well done." The voice from the communicator said. "Now, the kingdom of South Island is frozen with fear."

"It's a shame that there will be less mobian to rule over." He replied. "Wouldn't you agree, Kyösti?"

"Commander Brutus knows what he is doing. I was with him when he defeated Team Tails." Kyösti replied. "Just continue to do what you are doing and I will inform our Commander about the situation. Then, we will begin phase two of the Great Plan."

"Silver... Is conspiring with Commander Brutus?!" Rotor asked himself, hiding back around the alley's corner.

"The time has come, the walrus said, to think of many things. Of shoes and ships and sealing wax of cabbages and kings." The figure stated.

"Wha...?" Rotor asked, starting to turn around slowly.

"And why the sea is boiling and whether if pigs have wings." The figure concluded, as he was standing right up close to Rotor to the point where the bright red eyes can be seen. The pinniped screamed and hurried away from the area as fast as his feet can carry him. He looked back and saw the figure preparing a spin dash.

"I have to warn Sonic immediately." The walrus stated as he rushed towards the Starlight City Palace instead of going back to the hotel. The albino figure gave chase for a while before losing him in the mist.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sonic and Amy were asleep together in their king-sized bed. They were peacefully and lovingly cuddling with each other. But this tranquil slumber would come to and abrupt end when loud knocking rapped on their bedroom door.

"What?" Sonic asked.

"Who is that?" Amy asked, sounding sleepy. The blue blur got out of bed and went to the door. He saw one of the guards.

"Hello?" He asked the guard.

"You have a visitor, your majesty." The guard replied.

"Who would be visiting us this late at night?" Sonic answered. "Can't it wait until morning?"

"The walrus insisted that you come right away. He said it's urgent." The guard explained.

"Are talking about Rotor?" Sonic asked. "Tell him I'll be down in a few minutes."

"What's going on?" Amy asked, finally getting up from the bed.

"There is some urgent business I need to attend to, Ames." The blue blur commented. "This shouldn't take long."

Sonic headed down the stairs towards the entrance of the palace and opened the door to see Rotor. He saw that he had several cut wounds on his body in various places and a broken tusk.

"Rotor, what happened to you?" Sonic asked.

"I was attacked by Silver." The walrus exclaimed.

"What!?" Sonic asked in shock.

"He is conspiring with Commander Brutus." Rotor answered. "I saw it with my own eyes."

"Are you absolutely certain that it was Silver?" Sonic asked still trying to deny what he was hearing.

"I'm certain of this." The walrus replied. "He is an imposter of some kind." The blue blur could only feel anger when he heard of this.

"This is complete madness." Sonic answered. "I trusted him. I believed him when he said he was my dad."

"Sonic-dear," Amy pleaded, reaching over and putting a hand on his shoulder. "Remember your blood pressure."

"Skip the sarcasm, Amy." Sonic growled. "This is no laughing matter. We have to respond to this before any more lives are lost." Rotor started to feel a bit dizzy from the blood loss.

"Rotor, are you alright?" Sonic stated.

"Blood loss..." The walrus answered.

"Amy, get him inside." Sonic replied. "Guards, call a medic asap."

"Yes, sir." One of them stated. Amy and Sonic helped carry Rotor into the royal dispensary. The young queen of South Island had informed Techno on what had happened. By the time the sun rose from the Eastern horizon, the crazed canary had arrived at the palace to give the rulers a piece of her mind.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WE'RE YOU THINKING, YOU OVERSIZED BLUE PINCUSHION!?" She screamed with tears streaming down her face, pointing a feathered finger straight at Sonic. "HOW COULD YOU LET THAT ALBINO ABMONINATION RUN AROUND FREE ON SOUTH ISLAND!? ARE YOU AND AMY BLOOMIN' BARMY!?"

"Techno, please calm down." Amy pleaded, standing up and walking down the dais to comfort the canary. "Sonic had no idea that Silver was a fake. We don't even know if..."

"Oh save, the commentary for someone stupid enough to believe them." Techno shoved Amy away from herself. "A dead king just shows up out of nowhere and you accept his word he's Sonic's old man? That's complete rubbish! You should have kept that bloomin' psycho locked up. Then, this wouldn't have happened to Rotor!"

"Techno, that's not fair!" Amy protested. "Sonic isn't responsible for what Silver did. So even if..."

"No, Amy. She's right." Sonic interrupted, placing his hand on his forehead. "Techno has every reason to be mad at me. If I had been suspicious of Silver, Rotor's life wouldn't be..." Before he can finish, the medic had arrived to the scene.

"Well, doctor?" Amy asked. "Will he be okay?"

"Aside from gaining a bunch of scars all over his body, needing a week's worth of painkiller, and needing some time to rest." the doctor replied. "I think Rotor will be on the road to recovery by the end of today."

"So, what are you going to do about it, King Parlouzer?" The canary demanded. "He is the love of my life and I can only pray that he will make it. But as for you, are you going to just sit there or are you going after the bloody wanker who did this?" Techno balled her hands into trembling fist. "Because I promise you that if you don't lift a finger, I swear the elite guard of the Battle Bird Armada will hunt down that albino monster and..."

"Enough." Sonic snapped, standing up from his throne. Looking over to one of the royal guards, he commanded. "Sentry, contact the Chaotix at once. I have a retrival mission for them."

* * *

Meanwhile, high in the mountains of the Marble Zone, Silver and Blaze were riding in a private coach the Down Unda queen had rented to transport them to the coast. Blaze was looking out the window and admiring the countryside while Silver simply sat there staring down at his own feet with a frown on his face.

"Wow, it's such a beautiful country you've got here." Blaze exclaimed, looking out at the endless sea of trees. "I mean in Down Unda, we've got lots of open plains and desert. But the eucalyptus and bamboo forests are nothing like this."

"Yeah, it's great." Silver replied, glumly. "You seen one tree, you seen them all."

"Hey, why are you so down?" The feline asked, noticing his depression. "We'll be at Port Mobius in just a few hours and then we're going on a sea voyage. Isn't that exciting?"

"I'm sorry, Blaze. But a cruise isn't going to help what's bothering me." Silver looked up at his companion. "I need to figure out who I am and what I'm doing here."

"Oh that's a silly question." Blaze replied. "You're Sylvanus, Dowger King of South Island. Father of King Sonic, one of the greatest heroes Mobius has ever known. You've saved countless lives and been on many adventures."

"Yeah, well. If I'm Sylvanus, why can't I remember it?" Silver complained, putting his hands on his head. "Why do I only have flashes and visions? Why can't I remember?"

"Maybe a change of scenery would help." Blaze stated. "This wasn't the first time you lost your memory."

"It wasn't?" Silver asked.

"I first met you when you feel out of the sky. You were suffering from memory problems during that time as well." Blaze explained to him, calmly. "If I take you back there, it might help you regain your..." At that moment, the coach stopped causing the two of them to fall out of their seats.

"What the...?" Silver thought to himself. Blaze looked out of the window to the driver.

"Hey driver." Blaze asked, annoyed. "What's going on here?"

"We've been halted by authorities." The driver stated.

"For what?" Blaze continued.

"Silver, we know your in there." A voice stated. "Out of the coach, now!" The feline princess looked an saw a green crocodile, a dark olive dragon, and a brown rabbit outside of the coach.

"You're some of Sonic's friends." Blaze stated to them. "Couldn't you have just waited at Port Mobius?

"Silver has been charged with acts of terrorism, attempted murder, and conspiracy against South Island." Dulcy explained. "We have a warrant by King Sonic for his arrest."

"WHAT!?" The albino asked in shock, not showing his face.

"Acts of terror? attempted murder?" Blaze asked.

"CONSPIRACY AGAINST SOUTH ISLAND!?" Silver finished in shock.

"This has to be a sick joke." The kitty princess answered.

"This is no laughing matter, Blaze." Vector stated. "Silver has to come out of the coach now."

"Silver would never do such a thing." Blaze commented. "I was with him the whole time."

"Sugar, the albino hedgehog you are with isn't Silver." Bunny pleaded. "You need to see reason. If you don't willingly hand him over, you could be charged with conspiring with a terrorist."

"I was with him the whole time!" Blaze yelled. "I know he is innocent! You have the wrong mobian!"

"That's it." Vector said, angrily. "We gave you a chance to co-operate." He cracked his wrist. "I don't care if you're a princess, you're preventing justice from occurring."

"Vector, don't..." Dulcy stated, but he already charged for the coach. "Ancient Walkers dammit." Blaze grabbed Silver's hand as they left the carriage. Vector punched right through the door as the two mobians fled through the opposite door. The horses pulling the carriage were frightened and rushed away from the scene taking the driver and the luggage with them. "I wanted to do this peacefully."

"Same here, Dulcy-girl." Bunny added.

Vector lunged toward Silver with his jaws. The albino hedgehog tried to dodged out of the way. But the gator slammed his jaw shut on Silver's ankle. Vector spun around rapidly making the hedgehog dizzy then let go of him. The hedgehog slammed into a thin mesa with a large boulder on top.

"Little known fact about me." Vector boasted. "I do ballet as a hobby." He paused for a moment, realizing what he just said. "Wait, wrong fact." He heard his two female teammates giggling. "I do manly ballet. I don't wear the pink tutu."

"Sure, you don't." Dulcy commented.

"Whatever." Vector replied, turning back to Silver. He saw Blaze trying to get Silver back up. "Oh no, you don't." He leapt up into the air to slam his fist down. The two mobians dodged out of the way. Blaze rushed forward with a circle of fire surrounding her and he punched Vector straight in the jaw, sending him backwards.

Dulcy went forward to deal with the two mobians while Bunny went to help Vector back up.

"You did not just not hurt my man." Dulcy spouted out. "But you did, time for me to go 5-0 and you're going down." Blaze threw out a fireball at her. Dulcy didn't dodge out of the way. "You're foolish to attack a dragon with fire." She engulfed the orange hot fireball into her mouth. Then, she spat out a stream of white hot fire. Blaze ducked out of the way of the stream. The tree behind her instantly turned into ash. "What you make hot, I make hotter."

Dulcy spat a fire ball out and threw it at Blaze. Silver raised up a psychic shield to protect Blaze. Bunny headed forward to attack Silver, the lavander cat clawed Bunny feriociously. She threw her at the mesa. Slamming into the mesa, the boulder was knocked out of place. The rock began to fall over Bunny.

"BUNNY, NO!" Dulcy shouted.

"AH CRAP!" Vector stated.

Silver managed to stop the boulder's fall using his psionics. Seeing her chance, Bunny dodged out of the way of the boulder. Then, the albino let go when she was out of the way. The rock hit the ground hard.

"Silver saved Bunny's life?" Dulcy asked, lowering her guard. "Okay, somethin's not right here. If Silver is a terrorist, why would he go out of his way to save Bunny?"

"I'll admit. You have a point here." Vector stated. "This is a little fishy."

"But what are we gonna do?" Bunny asked. "I mean, we all just stand here doin' nothin'."

"I would like to talk to Sonic immediately." Blaze stated. "Does anyone have a communicator of some kind?"

"I have one." Vector stated, tossing her a mobile communicator still a little suspicious. "But it better be good." Blaze turned onto the device and contacted Sonic.

"Hello?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic, this is Blaze." The cat said. "I'm with the Chaotix."

"Oh, so they have Silver?" He asked.

"Listen Sonic, you're making a big mistake." Blaze stated. "Silver is innocent."

"Blaze, he is a criminal." Sonic replied, in irritation. "There are eyewitnesses saying that he is guilty."

"He had saved Bunny's life." She rebuked. "And I was with him the whole time. If he was away, I would have known about it."

"If he is guilty, he has to be put behind bars." Sonic stated.

"If he is innocent and you arrest him, that will be a giant blemish on your name." Blaze pleaded. "I can prove that he is innocent, but I'll need time to make it possible. Please allow me time to make a case for him." There was a long pause from the blue blur.

"Three days, that's all I'm giving you." Sonic replied. "But the Chaotix have to be by you and Silver for the entire length of time."

"Thank you, Sonic." Blaze answered in relief.

"But do NOT make me regret my actions." Sonic warned in a threatening tone.

"Don't worry, your majesty. You won't regret it. I promise." She concluded.


	19. Standing Until Proven Guilty: Pt 2

Standing Until Proven Guilty: Part 2

"This is an outrage. This is a disaster." Sonic declared angrily, pacing back and forth in front of his throne. "Call the royal guard. Call the Starlight City emergency service. Call Yuji Naka. I demand answers about what happened in my city." The furious hedgehog was pacing the floor zipping back and forth so fast he could have played basketball with himself. The queen and the royal advisers watched their king stress himself to the breaking point. Feeling helpless, they couldn't do anything to calm him down.

"Now, please try to relax Sonic." Queen Amy pleaded, putting a hand on his shoulder as he paced by. "I'm sure we can get some answers if we just stay calm and try to figure things out."

"Stay calm? STAY CALM!?" Sonic nearly exploded out of his quills. "One of my dearest friends nearly got killed by a crazy lunatic who snuck into the capital and no body noticed him, let alone the bombers."

"But Sonic, everyone was doing their jobs when these terrible things happened." Sonia argued. "Sometimes, these things just slip through the cracks."

"You know what, sis. You're not being very helpful right now." Sonic snapped. "So, why don't you climb aboard your private jet and rush off to a sleezy motel in Port Mobius with one of your boy toys."

Sonia simply glared at him, coldly before storming out of the room. Queen Aleema raised her hand in protest.

"Sonia-dear, wait. He didn't mean it." The queen looked troubled. "Oh dear, I hope she doesn't come back with something the doctors can't treat this time." The former queen looked back at her son angrily. "Sonic, you can't just take your frustration out on your sister. What would your father say if he were here?"

"Oh but mom, he IS here, remember?" Sonic replied, in a sarcastic tone. "That's half of what is causing my problems in the first place. Nearly a third of my subjects think Silver is some kind of imposter trying to take over the kingdom. And another third believes he is King Sylvanus returned from the dead. No matter what decision I make, I'm going to anger a large number of my subjects."

"Sonic, listen to me. It's not any of the city guard's fault that these bombers or Rotor's attacker were able to sneak around the city undetected." Amy added. "So, either there was some kind of mess-up in the security details or..."

"Or what?" Sonic asked, suspiciously. "What were you going to say, Amy Rose?"

"That we possibly just maybe... well... what if there is some kind of spy or mole in the system?" She asked.

"That's it!" Sonic exclaimed. Racing back to his throne, he pulled a small mobian mole out from behind the chair. "YOU! You are the perpetrator of this evil!" He screamed, holding the defenseless burrower by his collar. "Confess or I'll have you thrown in to a jail cell for three weeks with no chili dogs."

"Sonic, that's the janitor. He was cleaning the gum off the back of your throne." Amy muttered, shaking her head at her husband's goofiness. "You need to calm down. You're starting to act crazy."

"Cleaning behind the throne?" The mole rolled his eyes. "You should try cleaning out inside King Sonic's throne after a chili dog banquet."

"Hehe, sorry about that. You can have the rest of the day off with pay." The blue blur replied, setting him down. "I need to figure this whole thing out before I flip my lid. Send in the captain of the guard and the cheif of the city constaboulary." Then,the phone rang again. "It better not be another telemarketer, then I will really flip my lid." He groaned as he picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Greetings, comrade Sonic." A voice whispered over the phone. "Listen, I have some information for you, da?"

"Who is this?" Sonic asked in annoyance. "Is this that pizza shop from down the road again? I already told you I order my chil dogs from Samba De Amigo."

"Nyet, my identity doesn't matter. What does matter is I know who has allowed those troublemakers to run free in your captial. Meet me by the King Archibald fountain when the bell tolls one."

"How do you know I can trust you?" Sonic asked.

"Just meet me there." The mysterious voice replied before hanging up. A soft click greeted Sonic's ears followed by a dial tone. Putting the phone back down, the blue blur looked back at his friends and family still in the room.

"I think we might have a lead on where all this trouble is coming from." The king sighed. "An anonymous informant says he knows who is responsible for our security leaks and mistakes."

"But how do you know you can trust him, Sonic?" Amy asked. "It could just be another trap."

"I have to take that chance, Amy." Sonic shook his head. "If someone is working against the kingdom in secret, then it's my duty to do something about it."

"Good luck, my son." Aleema replied, cautiously. "I just hope you can get to the bottom of this problem without getting yourself killed."

"Don't I always?" Sonic asked with a smirk, before walking out of the throne room.

* * *

Sonic made his way out into the courtyard where dozens of high ranking protesters were gathered holding signs that read, 'Down with the Fake Sylvanus' and 'Resign King Nicholas'. The angry mob chanted "Down with Sonic" while several rude comments came from here and there.

"Get lost, you walking pincushion." One said.

"Go back to your squirrel tramp on West Side." Another added.

"Why don't you just go and shove a chili dog up your..." A third replied, before interrupted by Sonic.

"Listen. I'm doing my best to get to the bottom of all these problems." The blue blur tried to reassure them, to little avail. "I promise you that I will not rest until the bombers and the attacker are brought to justice."

"Problem is the bombers are already dead." One of them complained.

"What are you going to try? A pile of random body parts?" A second asked.

"What kind of propaganda are you trying to feed us?" A caffeine-overdosed hippie squirrel with a cup of coffee and wide bulging eyes exclaimed. "We're not going to buy anything from the man, man."

"First of all, do yourself a favor and switch to decaf." Sonic told the little nutball. "Second, I'm not trying to hide anything from any of my subjects. Everything I do, I do for all of you." The angry mob continued to scream and shout, causing to race to the inner courtyard. "Good grief, all those people need are torches and a castle to storm." He sighed. "At least, they don't have pitchforks. Then, it would be ridiculous."

Continuing his way across the garden, he came to the King Archibald fountain where a small statue of the ruler stood at the very top of the water system.

"Oh man, if only you had to deal with what I'm dealing with right now." Sonic sighed, looking up at the statue. "I'd take rebuilding a fractured kingdom any day over this." At that moment, the clock in the nearby castle tower rang once. A mysterious large figure in a cloak came skulking towards the fountain.

"Greeting, comrade Sonic." the figure greeted him; its face covered in shadow. "I take it you are here to learn the truth about the recent tradegies, da?"

"Yes, I want to know why our security precautions failed." Sonic demanded. "I won't have innocent people getting hurt in my kingdom." The stranger nodded. Then, he reached into his cloak and pulled out a folder.

"Everything you need to know is in here." The mysterious figure replied as Sonic took the folder. "Well, everything except how the Battle Birds are covering up the fact that Mobius is flat. Or how Princess Sally Acorn is leading a secret conspiracy with all the planet's squerrils and chipmunks to steal Mobius' supply of walnuts."

"Uh yeah... I think I found a real real walnut right here." Sonic replied, sticking the folder into his pouch. "Look buddy, I think this is all I'm going to need. The rest of the stuff we can look into later, I mean, much much later."

"Ah, that's what they want you to think." And at that moment, he left. Surprised by the informant's sudden departure, Sonic merely shrugged before leaving himself.

* * *

Returning to the royal palace, Sonic sat down in his empty throne room and opened up the folder that the informant had given him. Reading several lines on the first page of the enclosed documents, Sonic's eyes started to go wide as he gripped the paper tightly in his shaking hands.

"No, it can't be. It just..." Sonic stuttered for a moment before jumping up from his throne. "GUARDS! GET THE ENTIRE PALACE STAFF IN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

It didn't take long for the entire royal household together save Sonia. The twenty or so mobians stared at the angry monarch in confusion as his burning gaze swept across the entire room.

"Sonic, what's wrong?" Amy asked, concerned that her husband had gone off the deep end when he shouted for the summons. "Why have you called everyone together like this?"

"Because my queen, we DO have a problem. A traitor in our mist." He stormed down from his throne and pointed an accusing finger across the gathered crowd. "One of these so-called noble animals is a flithy stinking rat." Sonic paused for a moment before turning to the rat maid. "No offense meant."

"None taken, m'lord." She replied.

"One of these servants and friends whom we have trusted with our lives has been feeding information to the enemy in exchange for a hefty sum of money." Sonic ranted. "One of the people we trusted chose greed and material gain over honor, trust, and friendship."

"Who is it, my son? Who has betrayed us?" Aleema asked, pounding her fist into her palm. "Whoever it is, I will have them stripped of all rank, wealth, priveldge, and have them banished to the dark shadows of Pumpkin Hill."

"You may regret that one, mom, before this is over." Sonic replied sadly, holding up the stack of papers from the informant. "I have here a list of bank transactions between the Robotnik Apprecation Society and a bank on Cocoa Island, being run through a United Federation owned credit agency. Somebody was recieving money from the very foes who have been attacking Tails' Team."

"So, the spy was operating through Cocoa Island?" Amy asked in surprise. "That does make sense. It would be a good way to throw off suspicion if it seemed that the spying was coming from the Battle Birds."

"That's what I thought too, Amy, until I looked at another set of records." Sonic shuffled through several of the pages. "Here I have several transmissions going from the royal palace in West Side Island to the RAS headquarters Team Tails." Sonic narrowed his eyes. "In addition, several more transmissions were sent from here in Starlight City to other RAS bases all over the Mobius Islands."

"So, the spy has been moving around a lot." Aleema pointed out. "So, what the final clue fell in to place when I read a recent decree from the sultan of Cocoa Island that cut off vetreans medical care for anyone who participated in the wars against West Side Island." Sonic narrowed his eyes agains, zeroing in on one inidividual in the crowd. "That would make a battle bird with sick parents that had to be cared for really really despresate for money. So desperate that they'd sell their own friends and family down the river." Sonic walked up to the crowd. "Why did you do it... Techno?"

"Sonic!? How dare you accuse her!?" Amy yelled in anger. "Techno would never betray us.

"She would if she thought nobody was going to get hurt... At least, nobody she knew personally." Sonic glared at the former battle bird. "Why didn't you just come to us with the medical bills? We could have helped you. You didn't have to stab everyone in the back."

"But I... I would never. You're all my friends." Techno's eyes began to tear up. "I never meant for Rotor to get hurt like that. This wasn't supposed to happen."

"GUARDS! Take her away!" The battle bird immediately jumped up, pulling two stun pistols out and firing them at the guards. Jumping forward and catching everyone by surprise, Techno fired both pistols at Sonic stunning him and causing him to fall to the ground.

"THIS IS YOUR BLOODY FAULT!" Techno cried out, leaping on top of Sonic and punching him in the face repeatedly. "If you had just kept your yapper shut and let that fake Silver take the bloody blame like he was supposed to Rotor wouldn't be laying in a hospital bed right now." She hit Sonic so hard, his crown went flying off. "I'll break more than your bloomin' crown for messing every thing up."

"Techno, I'm really sorry about this." Amy Rose said, in a regretful tone, pulling her piko hammer out from her petticoats. "But get off my husband, RIGHT NOW!" With a powerful swing of her hammer, Amy sent the flustered battle bird flying like a croquet ball. Techno splattered on the nearby wall like a carnary on the windshield before sliding to the ground unconscious.

"Guards, cage that bird this instant." Aleema commanded as the guards rushed over to cuff Techno. "She and her husband are not to be harmed, but are to be exiled permenantly from South Island. I'm sure Princess Acorn will be happy to give them sancutary."

"Sonic, are you alright." Amy asked as she and Aleema helped him back to his feet. "I can't believe one of our closest friends betrayed us."

"She didn't understand the damage she was doing, Amy." Sonic replied, sadly. "I forgive her for what she's done but the damage she caused will be very hard to repair."

"Well, at least, the leak had been pluged up." Aleema replied, sadly. "I just feel sorry for poor Rotor. I'm sure he'll get over this whole thing."

"Hopefully." Amy replied. "In fact, I heard somebody in the royla court tell me he and Techno were spotted in Port Mobius."

"Wait, what did you say?" Sonic asked in shock. "But Rotor's still in the emergency ward and Techno was here at the castle the whole time."

"Well, I wouldn't worry about it, Sonic. It was probably just a rumor." Amy replied, dismissively. "Anyway, it seems all of our problems here on South Island are solved for now."

"True," Sonic replied, Looking out the door back towards the courtyard. "And that leaves us with only one mystery."

* * *

It was nearly evening when Sonic spotted the hooded figure making his way across the courtyard again, carrying another file under his arm. The mobian king raced up to block the mysterious strangers path, holding his hand up in front of the cloaked figure.

"Boy, you sure love sneaking around this courtyard at night, don't you?" Sonic asked with a smirk. "Even though it was daytime when I first ran into you."

"Ah, Comrade Sonic, snooping as usual I see." the informant replied. "I take it the information was helpful?"

"Yes, though I'm sad to say it's probably cost us one of our dearest friends and best allies." The king shook his head. "From what I hear, Princess Sally and the Battle Bird Sultan have decided to place Techno under house arrest on a tropical island halfway between two kingdoms. She and Rotor will spend the rest of their lives on a beautiful estate with thousands of acres and hundreds of servants, though Rotor will be free to come and go as he pleases."

"Excellent, another satisfying ending to the story of one of the original pesky freedom..." The informant said, but changed quickly. "I mean, a happy ending for the two lovebirds, well one lovebird one love walrus. I suppose our business is done, then?"

"Not quite." Sonic replied, jumping forward and grabbing the cloak. After a small struggle, he pulled the garment off to reveal a familiar chubby form in red with an orange mustache. "WHAT!? DOCTOR ROBOTNIK!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

"What can I say. I am the Eggman, he is the walrus. Koo koo ka-chu." The doctor joked, jumping into his waiting egg mobile hidden in some nearby bushes. "I helped you out this time, hedgehog, because I hate Brutus more than I hate you. But next time we meet, I'll be mounting your quilled hide on my wall." He laughed as he drove off.

"Ugh, I can't believe I caught a dirty bird with the help of a rotten egg." Sonic sighed as he went back into the palace.


	20. Angel Island Antics

Angel Island Antics

Knuckles looked at his hand. He was very nervous at what he had saw in it. He looked towards Mighty who was to the right of him.

"Go on, show your hand." The armadillo answered. The echidna sighed as he placed down his hand. "Just as I thought, that doesn't even come close to a winning hand."

"I already folded." Relic stated, from Knuckles' left.

"I got two trios." Mighty replied. Chaos just shook his head and laid down his hand. Then, he took the pile of coins. "WHAT!? You're not using your chao powers to cheat, are you?" Chaos garbled in a rejecting tone. "Well, you better not be. Because I still have no clue how to even play this game."

"I'm still learning Echidna Emeralds, myself, and I'm not complaining." Relic had replied as she gathered up the cards and shuffled them.

"According to legend, the game was developed by Castor as a memorial to his parents. His father loved card games, particularly Poker. Thus he developed a poker-styled game." Tikal explained. "But he didn't expect it to become a popular card game outside of the Knuckles Clan to the point where every mobian nation would have a variation of the game."

"You said, there was some lore behind it." Relic replied, handing the deck over to Knuckles. "What is it?"

"Well, the seven cards you get in your hand are reminenct to the chaos emeralds. And the card in the middle would be reminenct to the master emerald." Tikal explained. "This can be done with a standard deck of playing cards."

"But I'm still don't know how it would mechanically work." Mighty stated.

"Alright, I'll do it step by step since I'm the dealer." Knuckles answered to Mighty. "First, I deal out five cards to each player. Then, there is a round of betting." This went on while he explained. "After the betting is done, I lay out seven cards face up. And each player takes a card from this set. The remaining cards are shuffled back into the deck. This is done twice before the second round of betting. Do you understand this far?"

"I guess so." The armadillo answered as this was carried out.

"Finally, I lay down a third row of seven cards face up like before. But for the third time, I lay an eight one face up. This is the master emerald." Knuckles concluded. "There is a final round of gathering cards. You can't pick the master emerald but it can help with your final hand."

"I understand the rules up to that point, already." Mighty answered. "But what is this phase?"

"This part is not the tricky part." Tikal said. "You can only have seven cards in your hand. "You can improve your hand by picking out one of the cards in the seven card row, but if you do you must discard one of your own in your hand face up to replace it. When you are done improving your hand, say you're done." She paused. "When you say that you are done, you can no longer draw and discard cards. This cycle will go around until everyone is done adjusting their hands."

"My word, it's not purely a game of chance?" Relic asked. "That's explains a lot."

"When this is done, we do one final round of betting. Then, we do the hand reveal." Knuckles replied. After everyone did their final bet, they laid down their hands.

"So, who won the pot this round?" Mighty asked.

"Well, I believe that..." Knuckles stated.

"WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" Someone shouted, interrupting Knuckles. They looked and noticed a carrot echidna with peach stripes in her quills. She was wearing a red bandeau and matching miniskirt.

"Shade? What are you doing here?" Knuckles asked.

"First, I stopped using that name a while back. I just go by Stacey now." She replied. "Second, I had seen robots loyal to Commander Brutus coming towards Angel Island."

"How many?" Knuckles asked.

"A big fleet." Stacey replied.

"Brutus attacking us while we're divided?" Mighty asked. "Something's telling me that he's involved with the South Island attacks."

"Same here." Knuckles answered. "We can finish our game later, but right now. We need to help Stacey protect South Island."

"What can I do?" Relic asked.

"We need you to stay back and protect the master emerald with Chaos." The guardian answered. "We can't let the emerald get stolen."

"But the Chaotix are streched so thin." Relic rebuked.

"It's a risk we need to take." Knuckles answered.

* * *

Knuckles, Mighty, and Shade headed out to face off against the incoming set of the robot army in the Mushroom Hill Zone. They saw SWAT BOTs appear out from behind the mushroom stalks and began to open fire.

"There they are." Knuckles replied as the three of them ducked out of the way.

Shade pulled out a staff and knocked away the firing ammunition from the robots' guns. The robots turned to the carrot echidna and attempted to find a way to get past her staff. All the while, Knuckles dug from underneath the island's surface and managed to flank the robots from below.

"Hee-ya!" Knuckles shouted. He punched the robots upwards, striking in the sensitive spots on the sensors. A robot tried to ram into Knuckles; Mighty got in the way and stopped his advance on the guardian. The armadillo pushed the machine away before turning around to shred another in two.

"There are a few down." Mighty replied. "How are things going, Stacey?"

"Things are doing okay." She answered, slamming her stick down onto the swat bot before turning and stabbing the machine with the opposing end. They saw the robots retreating backwards.

"They're falling back." Knuckles stated. "After 'em." The trio began to pursue the machines. They had resumed conflict quite a distance away. Then, the machines retreated farther away and the heroes continued to pursue them.

* * *

Meanwhile, another mobian was with a much larger robot force. He was a glaucous ferret with a buzzcut on top of his head and wore a black military uniform. He went over to his communicator.

"Commander Brutus." The ferret asked. "It appears that the guardian and his companions have taken the bait."

"Excellent, Kyösti. Proceed with Operation Burnt House." Brutus answered. "We need to make sure that no one who sympathizes with the rebels will be immune to my fist."

"One question, sir." He asked. "Do we really need fifteen units of swat bots to face off against a single individual opponent?"

"You'd be surprised on just how powerful the chao is." Brutus replied.

* * *

Back with the trio, the three mobians continued their pursuit of the robots. Then, a cross came to Shade's mind.

"Something seems wrong here." Stacey stated. "I could have sworn there were more robots than this."

"Did you miscalculate the amount you saw?" Mighty asked.

"No, I saw a large fleet." Stacey answered. "There is no way I could have miscalculated its size."

"But if you saying that there are more of these guys, then..." Knuckles asked, but he was interrupted by the sound of an alarm. "There's an intruder at the temple. The emerald's in danger."

"I can't believe this was a set-up." Mighty answered.

"We need to get back as quickly as we can." Shade stated.

"You don't need to say that twice." Knuckles added. The three had raced back to the location. On the way there, they could already hear the sounds of robots being smashed and gushing waters being poured.

As they arrived, they saw the courtyard of the temple littered with the shredded up with rusting remains of the swatbots that were attacking the complex. They saw Chaos, himself, fighting off an entire army of machines. As Mighty and Shade joined the fray, Knuckles was stopped.

"So, you are the guardian of the master emerald. And former member of the Rebel Team Sonic." Kyösti stated, pulling out a spear. "It'll be a pleasure doing taking the life of such a traitor."

"I'm not going to let you scumbags of the RAS get away with attacking this temple or the emerald inside." Knuckles roared cracking his fists. The ferret spun his spear over his head before charging to face the echidna. The guardian of the master emerald rushed forward dodging the spear thrusts of the ferret.

* * *

Inside the temple complex, Commander Brutus was being escorted by his elite guard. He looked out to the battle.

"While General Kyösti keeps Chaos and the others busy, I will personally enter and take the emerald. And there is no one guarding it." Brutus stated as he continued down. He had reached the alter with the giant gemstone floating on its pedestal. "Ah, the master emerald, a jewel of awesome power indeed. It's the perfect battery for my great weapon."

"Don't you dare touch that emerald." A feminine voice stated. The commander turned around and saw a blue pika with a luger pistol pulled out. "Make one move and I'll shoot." Relic intended on shooting the invasive commander, but Brutus just laughed at her.

"You are threatening me with that?" He asked her. "That is a weapon of child's play. Let me show you a REAL weapon." He pulled out a blaster with speakers attached to the sides. He pulled the trigger. It fired out a green lazer blast mixed with bizzare sounds coming from the weapon. It hit Relic head on and she was knocked back a little from the blast.

"What was that?" She asked him, putting a hand on her head from a headache that she recieved from the shot. "That didn't harm..." She said, looking back. "Harm..." She started to become nervous and started to sweat. "harm..." The pika's jaw dropped and her weapon fell to the floor.

She saw what appeared to be Brutus and his elite guard having fused into a massive grotesque entity. It appeared to be a form composed of amorphous carnelian muscle and mulberry blood vessels. A hundred proboscises poked out of varies points of this mass with four eyes at the base of each one. Obsidian ooze had dripped from the skin of the eldritch nightmarish being. A central mouth had opened up in the center revealing a large set of teeth, each tooth being flesh-colored and having a humanoid form. Each of the teeth had chanted in a completely unrecognizeable and deranged language that sounded like jibberish to her ears. Relic's eyes began to twitch as she was on the verge of a freak-out. The pseudo-limbs on the creature had lashed out and encoiled itself around the blue pika. And the only thing she could do was scream in terror.

Meanwhile, Brutus and most of his elite guard was just standing there. He had sent to of them to capture the paniked, fear-induced pika and tie her up with rope. After screaming, Relic had fainted.

"What kind of weapon is that?" One of the elite guard asked.

"It's called the Cthulhu Pistol." Brutus answered. "Causes the target to experience extremely vivid, madness-inducing delirium. The nature of which are both visual and auditory, but it appears all too real in the target's eyes." He paused. "Now then, time to take the master emerald."

* * *

Back outside, Knuckles dodged out of the way of Kyösti's strikes of his spear and the general blocked the punches that the master emerald guardian threw out.

"Soon, it'll be too late for you to protect your gemstone." Kyösti gloated. "Brutus will seize the emerald to power his weapon."

"Whatever it is, I'm going to smash it to bits and pieces." The echidna vowed. After one last spear thrust, Knuckles grabbed the spear. He broke the spearhead off and smashed the head into Kyösti's head; going in through his eye and out the other side.

"Know this..." Kyösti muttered as he was stumbling. "The RAS will see me... as a matryr... I haven't... died in vain." The ferret collapsed and became a fatality. The echidna didn't have time to comprehend what the guy meant. It was put at the back of his mind as he saw a floating vechile zoom out of the temple.

He saw Brutus and his guard, carrying off the Master Emerald along with a bound and gagged Relic.

"I have to get them." Knuckles raced after the vechile. As the craft lifted up into the air, the echidna leapt up and was able to grab on to the rear bumper. He was trying to pull himself into the aircraft, but Brutus spotted him.

The commander tried to stomp on the echidna's hands to cause him to fall. The echidna was able to dodge the feet. Brutus decided to pull out the Cthulhu Pistol and shot him in the face.

"AH!" Knuckles shouted, covering his eyes with a free hand. Brutus stomped on the other hand causing the guardian to let go and start to fall to Angel Island below. The echidna was able to catch some drafts and stay afloat. But when Knuckles opened his eyes, he saw a heidous world below him. He couldn't make any sense of the surrounding setting, he couldn't even tell if he was going forward, backward, left, right, higher, or lower. He just went in the opposite direction, he once took. Because of the grotesque nature of what he was seeing, he shut his eyes.

"Okay, Knuckles. Stay calm." He stated to himself. "As long as you have your eyes closed, nothing can hurt you." He slammed into the temple wall. "Save a solid object." Knuckles slide down. He opened his eyes to see a warped structure. "I can remember correctly, this is the spot of the... temple with the emerald alter." He stated, trying to piece together some sense out of this mind-screwing enviornment.

Then, he saw three completely deformed nightmarish figures approaching him. He thought about it for a minute, he concluded that the three forms were Mighty, Shade, and Chaos. However, he could tell which one is which.

"Mighty, Stacey, Chaos, something is completely wrong here?" He stated. "What happened to Angel Island and what happened to you?" The only response he got back was garbled noise. He looked around and noticed a what looked like a pen and paper. He picked up and began to write out what he was saying in an attempt to communicate. But all he got out was some more garbled noise.

* * *

Mighty, Stacey, and Chaos looked at Knuckles with great concern. When they found him where he was. They tried to talk to him, but the only thing that was coming out of the echidna's mouth was twisted gibberish.

"What happened to Knuckles?" Mighty asked.

"I don't know." Stacey replied. "But it must be something horrible." They saw the echidna reach over to a pen and paper. "What's he doing?" The three watched him draw. It didn't look like writing, but it looked like the glyphs of a madman. Knuckles facepalmed, appearing frustrated at this situation before them.

He pointed to one of the scribbles and pointed to himself. Chaos figured out what the echidna was doing. Chaos poined to the same scribbles and then pointed to Knuckles. The echidna nodded in a positive motive.

"Do you think Chaos is able to get a hold of Knuckles?" Stacey asked.

"I think that is probably what he is trying to do." Mighty answered.

Knuckles resorted to a game of sharades to communicate. None of the details were able to get to the trio, but they were able to get the skeletal message. They got 'Knuckles chased after a car; he got shot; he sees and hears craziness'.

It was an hour later. Knuckles' hysteria came to an end as the effects of the Cthulhu Pistol wore off.

"Ugh, my head." The echidna had stated.

"Knuckles, can you understand me?" Stacey asked.

"I can hear you." He answered. "But where are the others?"

"Chaos is looking over the robots for any information about the attackers." She stated. "Mighty has informed King Sonic about what has happened here."

"I would like to talk to him as well." He replied. "I'm getting the feeling that the reason for stealing the master emerald has something to do with that blasted pistol."


	21. Standing Until Proven Guilty: Pt 3

Standing Until Proven Guilty: Part 3

"I can't believe. I just can't believe it." Silver moaned, pacing back and forth in the hotel room. "On top of all my other problems and my identity crisis. Now, I've got an attempted murder and terrorism wraps placed on my head."

"Would you please calm down, Silver?" Blaze asked, sitting at the desk in the room. "We need to stay here and lay low until we figure out a plan." The two mobians were staying at the Last Resort Resort, after their encounter with three of the Chaotix Team. Although the dingy flea trap was the most unpopular hotel in Port Mobius, it was the perfect place for anyone who wanted to keep a low profile.

"So, who do you think could have framed me?" Silver asked, walking over to the closet and pulling the door open to throw his luggage in. "I mean, I don't even know that many people and..." CRACK! "Oh, great the door just came off its hinge when I tried to open it."

"Well, that's what you get for picking a motel that hasn't had any repairs since Amunrapi was on the throne." Blaze replied, turning back to the file she was looking at. "Well, if it wasn't someone trying to get at you, it must be someone trying to get at Sonic. This isn't Eggman's style nor do I think it's that nut-job who can use Chaos Control. So, it obviously must be an enemy of South Island's king who both hates and resembles him."

"I know. It's gotta be Sanic." Silver replied, holding his finger in the air. "He's the only one screwy enough to come up with a plot like this."

"No, you moron." Blaze answered, facepalming. "It's obviously the work of Scourge the Porcupine."

"Wait, you mean that crazy Sonic impersonator. The one who tried to blow up the Sky Patrol?" Silver looked confused. "But I thought he was dead."

"And how many other people who were supposed to be dead have popped up in the last few years?" Blaze asked. "Come on, I think that pissed off porcupine is behind all this and all we have to do is find him."

"Oh yeah, well how are we going to do that? It's not like he's just going to pop up on the news or something." Silver held up the remote pushing the power button which turned the TV on... And immediately made the remote fall to pieces in his hand. "Aw, come on, doesn't anything work in this dump?" Just then, the news report came on.

"This just in. Silver the Hedgehog has been spotted in downtown Port Mobius." Collie Chang exclaimed on the TV. "He was last seen defacing and beheading the city's statue of Queen Aleema in the town square."

"What!? They cut off my wife's head!?" Silver growled in anger. "That's going too far!"

"Wow, it's incredibly convinient that our fake Silver just happened to show up in the same town we're in." Blaze replied, getting up and going over to open the door to the room. "There's just something about this whole thing that really really bugs me."

"Oh, sorry about that." As she opened the door, the two mobians saw a large disgusting centipede standing outside their room holding a bottle of booze and wearing a shabby coat. "Hey pal, do you think you can spare a few rings for an ice cold bottle of Jackie Daniel's?"

"Eww, go away." Blaze shrieked, slamming the door in his face. At that moment, the vibration from the slam, caused a wall in the hotel room to collapse revealing the bathroom next door.

"Hey, haven't you heard of a thing called privacy?" An angry purple hedgehog in a bathrobe with a royal mongram yelled. "I come all this way every weekend for business and I don't intend to let the paparazzi to find out."

"Hey babe," A guy's voice said from the other side of the door. "Are you done in there? I'm still in the mood."

"I'll be right there." The female hedgehog said, walking through the door.

The two embrassed mobians quickly exited through the now opened fourth wall, leaving the scene behind them.

"Was that who I think it is?" Silver asked.

"No, it's probably just another look-a-like." Blaze hissed.

"Are you sure?" The albino asked her.

"Who doesn't have one?" She replied.

* * *

After leaving the Last Resort, Silver and Blaze headed over towards the town square. When they arrived, they found a crowd gathered around the statue and several police patrolling the perimeter.

"Great, this place is crawling with cops." Blaze growled, looking for an opening in the crowd. "Silver, you stay here while I go and look for clues." The feline pushed her way to the front of the crowd and began searching the ground for anything the vandal had left behind. Out of the corner of her eye, Blaze spotted a used matchbook and she quickly shoved it into her pocket as one of the police officers came up to her.

"Excuse me, miss. No sight-seers beyond the yellow tape." A gruff echidna stated. "Please move back with the other onlookers."

"Why I don't believe it?" Blaze replied in fake astonishment. "Constable Remington. Is that you? What are you doing here?"

"Why Queen Blaze, as I live and breath." The surprised Remington bowed. "I've been sent to Port Mobius as part of a law enforcement exchange program. But what about you? I haven't seen your highness since the Mobian ruler's peace summit."

"Well, I kind of decided to come here for a vacation. You know, pressure of royalty and all that." She lied. "Anyway, I'll let you go back to your duty."

"Nice seeing you again, your highness." Remington smiled, tipping his bobby to her. "By the way, you might want to come up with a better excuse next time. A pyrokinetic cat has no use for a matchbook." He smiled as he walked away. "Give my regards to King Silver."

"Oh great." Blaze replied, shaking her head. "I don't think we're going to fool anyone as long as people recognize Silver." She rushed back over to the albino hedgehog who was staring off into space as if something were distracting him. "Hey Silver, are you alright?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh sorry, Blaze. "He replied, shaking his head. "It's just something about this port city brought back some hazy memories."

"Do you think you're remembering your time as Sylvanus?" Blaze asked hopefully.

"No, not exactly." He put his hand to his forehead. "I'm getting visions of Sonic and Amy and you and Princess Elise something really horrible happend but I can only remember fragments of it as if it had been erased." For a moment, Blaze caught an image in her mind of the monster Iblis, then she shuttered with horror.

"Come on, Silver. Let's get out of here. We don't need to be remembering nightmarish mistakes that never happened." She stated. Looking at the matchbook she pulled out of her pocket, Blaze noticed some writing and a picture on the back. "Hmm, looks like this thing came from a movie cinema. It says 'Sonic Popcorn Theatre'."

"Huh, you think that's the last place he was at?" Silver asked. "Maybe we should go and check it out."

"Sounds like a plan to me?" Blaze replied. "But first, we've got to get disguises for the both of us."

"Disguises? What do you mean?" The albino asked. Just then, he noticed Blaze pulling him over towards a salon and clothing store. "Oh no, you are not giving me a makeover." He resisted digging his heels into the road.

"Now listen, I'm sticking out my neck her and putting my crown on the line for you." Blaze hissed, her eyes burning with real fire. "We almost got caught back there. So, if you don't let me get you a disguise. I'll go home and you can have your spiky albino behind thrown into prison for the rest of your life. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, mam." Silver replied, timidly, letting her drag him along." The two came out of the salon hours later. Blaze, now sporting, a blonde curly wig, a quiapo dress, and a pair of red high heels. When she looked back, she noticed Silver wouldn't come out of the store.

"Oh, come on you big dummy." Blaze shook her head. "We need to get to that theatre before the matinee starts."

"No, I'm not going out in public like this." Silver growled. "I'll never be able to show my face in polite society again."

"Oh come, it's not that bad." Blaze replied. "Now, be a man and get on out here." Silver emerged from the doorway to reveal a pink male hedgehog dressed in shorts, a sailor shirt, and straw hat. "I look completely ridiculous." He groaned. "People will think I'm Queen Rose's long-lost brother."

"Okay, so you're a little pink. Who cares?" Blaze shrugged. "At least, nobody will recognize you."

* * *

The two headed over to the Sonic Popcorn Theatre which was on the more uppercrust side of town. As they approached, the cinema the two noticed there was something very blue about the place.

"Wow, I don't think I've seen this many pictures and statues of Sonic in one place." Silver stated. "Even the drinking fountains are giant Sonic heads."

"What can I say Silver? It's merchandising." Blaze shivered. "You should see what some companies have done with me and Amy when it comes to pin-ups and body pillows." As they walked up to the entrance, Silver spoke to the ticket taker behind the glass window.

"Two for the show please. One gentleman and one lady." The ticket taker stared down at the pnk hedgehog and Blaze.

"But which one of you is the lady?" He asked.

"Haha, very funny." Silver growled. "Would you give me my tickets already?" Silver took the tickets and followed the usher into the lobby. As they walked into the oversized room filled with over a thousand images of the blue blur, Blaze noticed a strange figure in a trench coat and fidora walk by.

"Hey Silver," she whispered pointing over to the mysterious figure. "Get a load of him." The weird mobian in a trench coat walked towards the stairs leading up to the balacony as he passed a peacock mother and child. The little boy pointed and said...

"Mommy, what is that man doing?" The mother immediately grabbed her child and ran into the screening room. The figure in the trench coat quickly ascended the stairs followed by Blaze and Silver.

"It's him. I knew it." Blaze grinned, motioning for Silver to follow her. "Come on, let's go." The two ran upstair where they found the mobian in a trench coat on the roof. "All right, Scourge." Blaze demanded. "The jig is up. Take off that disguise immediately." The figure in the coat turned and threw aside his hat and coat. What stood before Blaze and Silver was entirely NOT what they had expected.

"Who the...?!" Silver asked in shock, his jaw nearly hitting the floor. "What in the world is that?!"

"It can't be. He was destroyed." Blaze uttered in shock. "It's Metal Sonic?" The shining silver figure raised his metallic hand to his optics and shook his cybernetic head.

"Identification false. Not Metal Sonic." he replied, in a robotic voice. "Designation: Silver Sonic."

"I'm not going to let you falsely accuse me for your actions." Silver stated.

"I will turn myself in if you can solve this riddle." The robot stated. "How is a raven like a writing desk?"

"What!?" Blaze asked as Silver thought for a moment.

"It is impossible to solve the riddle." The robot stated. "Hahaha." The robot stated. "It is time to terminate the two of you." The robot fired his back rockets racing towards the two stunned mobians as his claws opened into pincers of death.


	22. Standing Until Proven Guilty: Pt 4

Standing Until Proven Guilty: Part 4

Silver only had a moment to blink before the chrome plated engine of death came rocketing towards him, murderous intent glowing in its cybernetic eyes. Trapped like a deer in headlights, the albino couldn't move as the steel claws of death came on him.

"Silver, LOOK OUT!" Blaze shouted, jumping in front of the hedgehog and knocking him out of the way. "STAY AWAY FROM HIM, YOU OVER-SIZED CAN OPENER!" The cat unleashed a jetstream of fire right in the robot's face. The attack didn't hurt Silver Sonic but the pressure of the flames pushed him back. "Silver, get out of here." She exclamed balling her hands into flaming fists. "I'll take care of this robo-creep while you go down the fire escape."

"No way, Blaze. I'm not leaving you to get trounced by this metal monstrousity." Silver stated, as his hands began to glow. "We'll take this silver sonic down together."

"You two, think you have what it takes to best me?" The robot laughed. "It would take a hundred of both of you to top me. I'm the fastest thing alive with added missiles, lazers, and boost jets. How can you even try to stand up to someone who is superior to Sonic?"

"You? You're a joke of a joke." Blaze laughed, trying to sound tough. "Everyone knows about you, Silver Sonic. The cheap rotten immitation of Metal Sonic, a copy of a copy."

"Why you... grr..." The robot stated. "You only say because of your liking to insane poeple."

"Hey, I don't hang with mad people." The cat shot back.

"Oh, you can't help that." The robot stated. "We're all mad here. I'm mad and you're mad."

"I don't know about that, but what you're to this nice kitty is sure making me mad." Silver warned. "So, you better shut that metal trap before I shut it for you."

"Wanna bet?" The robot asked, holding up both of his hands. He shot ten finger missiles at Silver and Blaze.

"LOOK OUT." Silver exclamed, throwing up a psychic shield. The barrier blocked five of the finger missiles while Blaze shot another flame blast destroying the five coming at her.

"Silver, on your left." Blaze called out. Silver Sonic boosted towards the albino tackling him to the ground as he brought razor-sharp blades from his empty finger holes. The killer machine slashed Silver twice across the chest, scratching wounds into his white fur.

"AGRH!" Silver growled, clutching his chest in pain as he jumpd backwards. "Don't worry, Blaze. Tis only a flesh wound."

"Alright, Metalhead. Now its my turn." Blaze brought out her claws, flaming igniting at the end of each tip. She slashed red hot fury swipes at Silver Sonic, cutting through his metal casing and leaving small areas of circuits exposed. "Take that you, bucket of bolts."

"Ouch, that almost hurt." Silver Sonic replied, in a dull tone. "But robots don't feel pain; you fleshbags do." The machine delivered a swift uppercut with his palm to Blaze's chin, knocking her up and backwards. He, then, followed up with a nasty drill kick. Spinning like a top as he drove his steel foot into her chest, knocking the wind out of the furious feline.

"MWORR!" Blaze cried out, scittering back across the rooftop. The battered cat was barely able to stand as Silver Sonic came rushing towards her again. "Pity, you failed to solve my riddle." The machine gloated. "Now, off with your head."

"Not, if you lose yours first." Silver roared, forming hard spheres around his fist. "Since you doesn't have any sense, looks like I'm going to have to beat some into you." The albino jumped at Silver Sonic, pounding him again and again with psychic powered fists. Huge dents appeared in the machine's metal covering and Silver Sonic sparked and sizzled as the angry albino drove him back.

"Losing to meatbags. Does not compute." The robot sputtered. "Switch to Plan B. Super Sonic Wave Pain." A small hole opened up in the robot's chest and a miniuture satellite dish came out. The weapon fired a series of sonic pain waves at the two mobians, causing them to grab their ears in pain.

"AHH!" Silver cried out. "THAT SOUND! MAKE IT STOP!"

"UGH! That's worse than Sonic's singing." Blaze stated as small drops of blood trickled out of her ears. She created a sword construct made of fire. "Time to silence this monstrous maestro for good." Launching herself at Silver Sonic, she cleaved the dish clean off his chest, leaving a sparking hole exposing his circuitry. "Silver, now." She called out. "I've exposed his weak spot. Hit it critial damage." The albino nodded and created an axe out of psychic force and slashed Silver Sonic across the chest.

"Circuits damaged. Switching to back-up power." The robot buzzed. "No, its not fair. Defeating the two of you was supposed to launch me and my reputation into the heavens." Opening his arm, Silver Sonic revealed a large missile. "Time to use the Super Destrutoid Ultimate Annihation Mega Powered Missile Mark 20."

"Man, that's a mouth-full." Blaze quipped.

"I'm not even going to try and make an acronym out of that one." Silver shook his head. the robot launched the missile at the two mobians who jumped out of the way. The rocket continued to follow Silver as he ran and floated across the rooftops than dove under Silver Sonic's legs.

"Wait, what are you doing?" The machine asked, before looking back and seeing the missile heading straight for him. "Oh sh..." BOOM! The missile impacted with the robot, hitting his lower legs and failing to hit the exposed area and destroying him. However, the blast did manage to mess up Silver Sonic's guidence systems. Then, a voice came from his internal systems.

"Leg rockets activated." The pleasant voice stated. "Destination: Three Light Years from Mobius."

"Oh no," Silver Sonic mumbled. "This isn't my day." The robot blasted upward disappearing into the clouds as he left the planet behind him. The two injured mobians looked skyward, not believing what just had happened to them.

"Well, he did want to launch himself and his reputation into the heavens." Silver noted. "I guess he got his wish."

"But we still don't have proof to claim your innocence." Blaze replied. "Can you imagine the fireworks when we return to King Sonic emptyhanded?" KA-BOOM! A large explosion occurred overhead and Silver Sonic's scorched cranium landed right beside the two mobians.

"Blue Streak... Speeeeeds Byyyyyyyy." The robot's vocal processors sputtered before the machine went dark.

"Huh." Silver commented as he picked the robot's head up. "He should have quit while he was... OH OW. HOT!" He dropped the head back on the rooftop.

"It's a good thing. You didn't finish that sentence." Blaze rolled her eyes. "A one-liner of that caliber and I would have scrtached you across the face."

"Oh well, at least, we got our evidence." Silver replied, putting a psychic shield around the head and picking it up again. "Say, on our way back to the capital, can we stop off for some chili dogs?"

"Ugh, you've got to be kidding me." Blaze hissed. "Leave that poor choice in dietary habits to the king."

"Okay, I guess you're right." Silver agreed as they walked off back towards the palace. "AH!"

"What is it?" Blaze asked. "What's wrong?"

"I figured out the answer to the riddle."

* * *

They had arrived back at King Sonic has he was trying to calm down a mob.

"People, please calm down." Sonic stated, with a crowd getting angrier. "We are trying our best to find out the ones responsible fo the attacks." Blaze stepped up and spoke out.

"Your majesty, you asked for evidence to prove of Silver's innocence." She stated. "Here it is." Silver laid down the head of Silver Sonic at Sonic's feet. The mob was moved to silence.

"There was a robot duplicate?" One of them asked.

"For crying out loud." Another had stated.

"But if the one responsible was a robot. Then what does that make Silver?" A third asked. Sonic thought hard for a moment. Then, he raised his eyebrows in shock.

"I remember that my old man died from necromantic poisioning." Sonic had stated. "And now, he is still walking around. When we had tested him, all of the tests proved he was the real one. However, he has no memory." Sonic had stood up with his finger in the air. "It all makes perfect sense now. I didn't think it was the case until now."

"What is it?" Blaze asked. Then, Sonic made his statement.

"SILVER'S A ZOMBIE!"


	23. Jalatee Jangal Mein Ladaee

Jalatee Jangal Mein Ladaee

For the past month, Brutus was able to strike fear into the Mobian Archipelago even without his spy. Just the mere mention of his name would cause the most battle hardened warriors to shake in their boots, for he had remained one step ahead of the military powers. He had began to force the mobian nations to pay tribute in exchange for him not attacking them.

He extended the tributary demand to Reptonshu in addition to the territories that Julian ruled. The Robotnik Appreciation Society didn't mind this part because Julian was planning to make that one a tributary state.

But right now, he was in his war room with his military officers discussing the success of the RAS. During the discussion, an informant entered into the room.

"I have a response from Maharaja Ahsoka." The informant stated. "He completely refuses to send tribute to you."

"WHAT!?" Brutus asked back. "Does he not realize who he is refusing?"

"But that isn't the only thing I have to report." He stated. "Our scouts in the Rakshak Valley have discovered that the members of Team Tails are currently there."

"That is a very pleasant surprise to hear. I was trying to figure out where they were since they escaped my clutchs." The commander stated. "Send out a strike force to the Rakshak Valley and smash their faces in."

"Uh... as you wish commander." The informant replied.

The consul started to murmur among themselves in worry; they recognize that unlike most mobian nations, Rakshak Valley is a mainland mobian kingdom. Even more nerve-wracking is the fact that it shares a border with Shamar, a member of the United Federation. They began to wonder if Brutus is starting to get a little too ambitious.

* * *

Steel clashed against steel. Igul was swinging a scimitar around to the left side. A two-tailed fox blocked the strike with his shield and did a counter with his. This attack was blocked as well. Then, the two slammed their shields and weapons together to face down.

"Well done, Tails." Alex stated. "Not a single error in the demostration."

"Thanks." The yellow fox had answered.

"You may be seated." The guru had stated to him. Tails had taken his seat next to Marine. Then, Alex Kidd turned to the five of them. "Over the past month, you have trained in the secret martial art of Rakshak Valley, the direct descandant of Kalaripayattu. By the end of the week, you will give a demonstration of what you learned to the council of gurus."

"Then, we're done?" Greywolf asked.

"Yes, we will be certain that you will be able to defeat..." Alex explained, but he was interuppted by Lora who has ran in.

"Pardon me for interrupting, Guru." She stated. "You and your students have been summoned by the Maharaja."

"What is it?" He asked her.

"He was demanded tribute from Commander Brutus, and he has completely refused." She stated. "In response, Brutus had promised retaliation. Thus the Maharaja has summoned all practioners of the secret art."

"We will head to the palace expediantly." Alex said to her.

"Thank you, guru." She replied, before leaving.

"Students, your training is over. We may possibly be on the battlefield against Commander Brutus." He told them. "Gather your things. We will head to the Maharaja's Palace without delay."

Team Tails returned to their quarters and started to gather their things. Marine was getting a nervous expression on her face.

"Marine, are you okay?" Tails asked her.

"I'm just a little anxious right now." Marine replied to him.

"Don't worry, Marine." The fox answered. "I'm not going to leave your side. You can be certain of that."

"Yeah, besides you're trained by Guru Alex Kidd. You'll do fine." Mina answered.

"You're not scared, Mina?" The raccoon asked.

"Not at all." Mina replied. "I'm actually quite confident that we will do well."

"Don't get cocky." Greywolf warned. "Remember what happened last time we were confident."

"But this time will be different." Mina spouted back.

"He's just trying to be cautious." Tails said. Then, he turned to the sloth. "Any commentary?"

"Whatever is fated to happen will happen." Rocket said.

"Okay." The two-tailed fox stated to his teammates.

* * *

Team Tails had headed out to the Maharaja's Palace shortly after Guru Alex's group had. They weren't that far behind. On the way to the palace, they had come across a grove of trees.

"What is that forest over there?" Tails asked.

"It says in the Rakshak Valley guidebook." Mina stated. "That is the Sacred Grove of Gautama. Legend has it that in the center of the grove stands a fig tree that is Pre-Mobian in nature. The Maharaja's Palace was constructed right nearby."

"That's good." The fox had stated. "But the fig tree... is it really?"

"Let's be honest, man." Rocket stated. "Would an angel with a flaming sword allow anyone close that tree, let alone build a palace nearby its grove?"

"You're probably right." Tails added. As their party turned around the corner, they had saw the palace. It was made from brilliant white stone, ornate with precious metals and gems.

"Bonza, that place is huge." Marine said in shock. "Is the Maharaja an elephant or something?"

"Actually, yes. He is an elephant mobian." Greywolf commented. "Then again, any mobian from mainland is going to be bigger."

"Well... at least taller." Mina replied.

* * *

After spending the day at the Maharaja's palace, they were at least able to get comfortable rooms in the palace along with the other warriors of the secret art. Miles wasn't able to get to sleep. Thus he decided to get up and look out the window at the night sky. Something caught his eye. He noticed some movement near the grove. He went over and touched Marine's shoulder.

"Marine... Marine, can you wake up?" He asked softly.

"T-Tails?" She asked, a little groggy. "What are you doing up this late? Or this early or whatever time it is?"

"I've noticed some movement near the grove." Tails stated. "I would like to get the team together and investigate."

"Tails, it could be just some wild animal." The raccoon girl answered. "I'm sure it's nothing to be worried about."

"But... can we at least check?" The two-tailed fox asked.

"Or alright. But I don't think the others would like their sleep being interrupted by this." She stated, getting up. She watched her boyfriend fly out the window towards the grove, but she wasn't all too worried about him. She took her time getting the others up and going to the grove.

* * *

A figure was in the grove that night; there were several robots whom were nearby him as they were in the forest.

"Ah, the Gautama Grove." The figure stated. "A national treasure of the Rakshak Valley. I can imagine why. This forest is an apex grove of perfection." He pulled out something from in his hand. "But it is an absolute shame..." He lit up a match, revealing the figure to be slender and wearing black armor with large shoulder pads. The set having an insect-like helmet. "That such perfection has to come to an end." He tossed the lit match into the air and then it landed on the ground.

* * *

When Miles went into the grove, he was awaiting the rest of his team. But then, he noticed lights in the forest.

"What's that?" He thought to himself as he sped off farther in to get a glimspe. As he got close, he saw that the lights were flames. Tails was unaware of the swat bots that were behind him. "The grove is on fire!?" He stated. "I have to go back and warn..." He turned around and saw the swat bots in front of him. They shot out a stream of napalm towards the fox. Although Miles was able to dodge out of the way, his way back to the palace was blocked off my many embers. The fox had no choice to head closer to the inferno.

"Well, what do we have here?" A voice stated. "If it isn't the two-tailed freak of nature, Miles 'Tails' Prower." Then, Tails saw a figure lunge towards him and the fox got out of the way.

"What in the world?" Tails stated in reply. He saw the figure in armor with a steel staff with a mirror on the end. "Who are you?"

"Oh? Have you forgotten who I am, Tails?" The figure swung the mirror head of the staff around. Miles ducked under the mirror and the mirror's edge cut his three long bangs clean off.

"Geez." The fox had stated as he dodged the attacks from the figure.

"It was you who have ruined my life." He stated. "Who thought I would get my revenge so soon?"

"I don't even know who you are." The fox stated.

"Well... If that is the case, then allow me to re-introduce myself." The figure took off his helmet. Tails was shocked to see a fair-skinned meterex under the helmet. His hair was a bright yellow and his buds were white as snow. His one eye burned with a bright orange, the other one was covered up. "I am Blake Narcissus." He put his helmet back on. "Prepare yourselves for your doom."

* * *

As the rest of Team Tails approached the grove, they had saw the smoke rising from the forest. Because of the size of the cloud created by the smoke, they could tell that the fire was huge.

"TAILS!" Marine shouted, in a panic knowing that the two-tailed fox was in there. She ran towards the grove with the others following her.

"MARINE, LOOK OUT!" Mina shouted, as she rushed and tackled Marine. A stream of napalm shot right above the two girls.

"SWAT BOTS!" Greywolf stated, getting in a fighting stance pulling out his tomahawks. The two girls got back up and grabbed their weapons.

"Rocket, you need to head back and inform the others about what happened." Mina replied.

"I understand." Rocket stated. "Be careful, Mina."

"I will." The mongoose answered before the sloth teleported away.

The trio dodged the streams of napalm shot at them. Marine flipped over the machines. One of them turned to face her; she shoved her boomerang into the barrel of his flamethrower as he pulled the trigger. The fire shot out towards the robot through the cracks formed in its weapon. The robot remained standing despite being engulfed in flames.

Mina pulled out her keytar and initiated a sonic blast towards another one. Its sensors were scrambled. It was going around and around. Greywolf kicked it over, knocking it to the ground. He slammed down his tomahawk into the robot's face.

* * *

As the forest burned around them, Blake Narcissus swung his mirror paddle at Team Tails. The two-tailed fox jumped into a morphball and bashed against the meterek's armor.

"You're just the same freak show that I saw last time." Blake answered. "I have improved my form since the last encounter to end you." Tails grabbed a large stick.

"So, have I." Tails shot back. As the mirror paddle was swung around again. Tails blocked the weapon with the stick. He bashed the armored foe with one of the ends of the rod. A laser shot out of the helmet. Tails was able to dodge the laser but the staff was cut into two. The fox picked up the two pieces, one in each hand.

Blake fired another laser out of the helmet and Tails dodged out of the way of the blasts. He bashed him with the two shorter sticks, knocking him backwards. The fox leapt into the air and flew behind him. He didn't see the mirror paddle in front of Blake.

The meterek turned and smacked the fox in the chin with the blunt end of the paddle. Tails fell to the ground. Blake leapt into the air to swing the paddle's sharp end down. It was blocked by the twin sticks. The fox pulled his legs in and kicked the armored figure in the gut, pushing him back and getting back up.

* * *

The flaming swat bot slashed at Marine with his broken weapon. The raccoon girl was able to dodge out of the way. She slammed her boomerang into the robot's head. The final robot fired out of the napalm at the trio. The sticky fire got caught in Mina's hair.

"AH! FIRE! FIRE!" Mina shouted as her hair was getting scorched. Greywolf used his tomahawks to slice off the burning sections of her hair. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Greywolf replied. He zoomed around toward the side of the robot. Then, he charged towards the robot. He leapt up and transformed into a giant rock. Greywolf crushed the robot under its weight before returning back to his normal form.

A fourth robot showed up and began to fire at the others. They ducked the gunfire and the flaming streams. Marine went behind the robot to notice a slot.

"Hey, I think there is a crack behind her." Marine stated, trying to smash the armor open. But it was no good. The robot smacked her away. Greywolf tried to cut the armor open but no good. Mina tried to use her sonic blasts on it but it to didn't work. But Mina thought of something.

"Guys, keep the robot busy." Mina said as she went around the back to the machine. The other two kep the robot occupied. Mina jumped onto the machine's back with a quarter in hand. She slammed the quarter into the slot. Five seconds later, it blew up sending Mina into a tree. "Ow."

"There was a coin-operated self-destruct on that robot?" Greywolf asked. "Geez, that is the stupidest weakness I ever heard."

"Sorry about your hair." Marine stated.

"That's alright. Short hair's in style anyway." Mina replied. Before they could continue their conversation, more robots had arrived. But so did Rocket along with other mobians of the secret art. "Marine, you can go ahead and get to Tails. We'll catch up in a little bit."

* * *

Blake tried to grapple Tails from behind. He did grab onto Tails, but the fox lifted himself up and slammed himself back down. Blake was up in the air and Tails threw him to the ground and he kicked the helmet. Before a second kick, Blake rolled out of the way. The meterek tore his helmet off and threw it to the side. The eye patch came off revealing a mechanical red eye. Tails was sweating profusely and began to cough; he fell to his hands and knees.

"I could end your life right now." Blake stated as he reached for his mirror paddle. "But I will let the inferno do the work. My armor will keep me cool in great heat and vice versa. That helmet can keep clean air going into my lungs. Farewell." Then, Blake disappeared.

The two-tailed fox was gasping for air and was overheating. He felt himself being supported. He looked over and saw it was Marine.

"Don't worry, Tails. I'll help you out." The raccoon girl said to him. As they headed out, he grabbed the helmet that Blake forgot to take with him. Marine escorted Tails to the river while dodging the blazing branches that were falling around them. The two of them jumped into the river and flowed downstream to escape the hellish flames.

The following morning, the fire was extinguished. Almost half of the Gautama Grove was turned into cinders, but the fig tree in the center was still intact. The maharaja had rewarded Team Tails for their part in stopping the fire. Tails and his team returned to the Mobius Archipelago and all were glad to she them return.

* * *

At the RAS, Commander Brutus was with his council when a messenger came in.

"Status Report?" Brutus asked.

"The Maharaja is severely angered by your actions." the messenger stated. "He is considering waging war against us."

"Let him." The commander stated. "Our army will crush his own and we will conquer the Rakshak Valley."

"Please, commander. Don't." The messenger begged. "There was also an ultimatum from the Sultan of Shamar. If you do any farther acts of aggression against the Rakshak Valley, they will join the Maharaja's side, should they declare war on us." The council had become terrified. "If you continue, you would put the Robotnik Apprecation Society in great peril. We don't even have any territory of our own." The commander growled at him.

"Fine, I'll back off." He answered.

A message was sent to the sultan saying he will back off, but Brutus had also insulted their leader in retaliation because he knew that he can't beat the armed forces of Shamar through force of arms.


	24. The Twilight Cage: Pt 1

The Twilight Cage: Part 1

King Sonic has started to get overly fidgety. He would tap his foot on the ground much more frequently. Everyone around seemed to notice that since he was crowned king, he has been progressively in more of a sour mood. He paced around the throne room about the situation at hand, but he also looked at the clock.

"Where is she?" Sonic asked, himself. "I remember Amy telling me that we would be heading out to the Green Hill Country Club Campground. So we can get some peace and quiet for a little while. I'm already to go and she's an hour late. What is taking her so long?" He looked over and several of the guards were in a group. There was a concerned look on their faces. He decided to go over there to hear their conversation.

"What are we going to do?" One of them asked.

"Do we have any clues on what happened?" A second asked.

"No known suspects as of right now." A third one replied.

"So, which one of us is going to tell King Sonic about this?" The first one asked.

"Tell me about what?" Sonic stated. The three of them looked at him with an anxious look on their faces.

"Uh... your majesty, we didn't see you there." The second answered.

"Tell me. What were you talking about?" Sonic demanded.

"Well... you see..." The second stated. "We were on our patrols checking the palace to see if there was anything amiss..."

"OUT WITH IT!" Sonic stated, raising his voice.

"Queen Amy has been abducted, sir." The third stated.

"WHAT!? HOW!?" Sonic yelled, angered to hear this. "What happened? Tell me all the details that you know."

"We had reports that she was abducted from her room while you were away, sir." The first one exclaimed. "They appeared to be armored assailants."

"From their armor, did they look like RAS troops?" Sonic asked.

"Negative." The first one stated. "They appeared to be the unknown assailants that attacked the Babylon Rouges. We are uncertain who or what they are."

"Which way were they headed last?" Sonic interrogated.

"Wait, you're not going out there are you?" The second one asked.

"Of course, I am." Sonic responded. "I need to rescue her."

"Sir, we can't let you through." The third stated. "We need to keep you safe. Please send someone else to rescue her." When Sonic heard this, his eye twicthed and he bore his fangs.

"Send someone else? Send someone else?!" Sonic growled, getting louder.

"Uh... yes?" The third asked.

"WHY THE F**K ARE YOU HOLDING ME BACK?!" Sonic exploded, completely enraged. "YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT THE ONLY THING I CAN DO IT SIT ON MY A** AND SEND SOMEONE ELSE TO RESCUE HER?!" His guards cowered in fear at the roaring hedgehog. "THIS IS MY WIFE YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!"

"Sire, please." The first stated.

"DON'T 'SIRE, PLEASE' ME!" The blue blur ranted. "ALL I HAVE BEEN TOLD SINCE I BECAME KING WAS TO SEND SOMEONE ELSE TO DO THE JOB! CAN'T I AT LEAST RESCUE AMY ON MY OWN!? I AM NOT GOING TO TAKE 'NO' FOR AN ANSWER!"

"Okay, okay. You can save her." The second replied. "The assailants appeared to have left the city heading eastward."

"Thank you." Sonic stated, zooming off like lightning in the direction they had mentioned.

"Why am I getting the feeling that this isn't going to end well?" The third one asked.

"What makes you say that?" The second asked him. "Sonic will be able to rescue his wife easily."

"It's not that." The third stated. "The king is constantly pissed off, the public is constantly pissed off, and the nobles are pissed off because the king and the public are pissed off. All I know is something is gonna to happen."

* * *

Meanwhile in the Green Hill Zone, the Egg Mobile landed in an area along the main eastern road. Eggman stepped out of the vehilce and looked around at the meadow while his two robot companions remained in the car.

"Excellent." Eggman stated. "This is the perfect place."

"Can you tell me again while we're here again?" Cu-bot asked.

"You nincombot, don't you remember?" Eggman stated. "We're here to look for the Phantom Ruby." He turned to the other one. "Or-bot, can you explain to your friend about this while I set-up?" He pulled some stuff out of the vechile and began to prepare a ritual.

"You see, friend." Or-bot reminded the cube. "The Phantom Ruby is an extremely powerful gemstone."

"How powerful?" Cu-bot asked.

"Much more powerful than the Master Emerald." Or-bot stated. "The doctor first learned about it in some old scrolls that he found in the same box that he found the Hedgehog-Robotnik Emergency Succession Treaty."

"Cool." The dimwitted machine stated. "How are we going to get to it?"

"That is the difficult part." Or-bot stated. "It is located in the Twilight Cage and we will need to pass through three different realms before we can get to it. It will be located in the fourth one. We will need a ritual to get through."

"Wait a minute, how does he about these rituals?" Cu-bot asked.

"I swiped a few books on ancient arcane magic using Queen Amy's library card number and spent weeks getting the supplies we need for our cross-cosmic treasure hunt." Eggman answered. "I think it is now set." He picked up the old scroll. "Okay, first we're going to hit a forest in the first realm. We need to get to a structure with charcoal colored bricks that is where we are to do the next ritual." He activated the portal which was a brillant purple color; he quickly got in the Egg Mobile not realizing he dropped the purple key he used to activate the portal. "Cu-bot, activate the muting bubble on the vechile. We can't disturb those on the other side."

"Got it, boss." Cu-bot answered as he activating it. The trio flew into the portal and then the portal closed. It sucked the moisture out of the grass below it leaving it completely dry. Several moments later, Sonic zipped along the road. He continued but then stopped.

"Wait a minute." He stated to himself. "Let me see." He thought about it. "There was a section I passed that was withered dry despite the fact that there was recent rainfall." He headed back to the spot where the area was withered dry. "This is very bizzare indeed." A chill went down Sonic's spine. He looked around and he saw something laying on the ground. "What's this?" He picked it up and it looked like a purple skeleton key. Sonic raised up the key and a purple portal appeared before him. "A portal? I think I might know where they took Ames." He scooted back. "Well, here I go." He ran headlong into the portal with the key.

* * *

The Egg Mobile was the first to arrive out of the portal. They saw that the grass beneath them had turned to a dark purple and the sky above them had become a dark blue. There were still a few clouds in the sky.

"So, this is what it looks like in the Twilight Cage." Or-bot stated.

"At least, the first realm." Eggman stated.

"And there is the forest down there." Cu-bot added, pointing in a direction.

"We'll head there now." The doctor stated. "They won't be able to hear us. I've also prepared for this trip in more ways than one." He put in a CD in the player and 'Eleanor Rigby' started playing through the Egg Mobile speakers as he flew off.

A while later, Sonic came out of the portal and he looked around. The grass beneath his feet had changed to a dark purple and the sky a dark blue.

"What is this place?" Sonic asked himself. "I can't wait around. I need to find Amy." As he ran, he failed to notice a sound in the air.

"Another stranger... from the outside?" He thought to himself. "What is one like him doing here?" Then, it went soft.

The blue blur continued around down the pathway through the wilderness. Fushia dust was kicked up from the blue blur's running. He encountered a forest of trees with black wood and had onyx leaves. But to the hedgehog's surprise, he noticed that the area seemed completely devoid of any life. And other than his running, it was vociferously quiet. He started to get a little disoriented from the lack of sound.

"Ugh. Something definately isn't right here." He stated. Then, he started to hear some thumping in pairs. "What was that?" He asked, looking around. He couldn't find anything within the fog. "Where is that thumping coming from?" He tried harder to find the source of the thumping. He stopped and listened to the sound for a bit. He realized he was hearing his own heartbeat.

"Hello?" Sonic called out and his voice echoed. "Is anybody here?"

"Sonic?" A girl's voice echoed back. "Is that you?"

"Amy?" He asked. "Amy, where are you?"

"I'm trapped, Sonic." She said, frightened. "I don't know where I am."

"Don't worry, I'll find you." The blue blur said. "Can I follow the sound of your voice?"

"Please do so." Amy stated. "I can't take place anymore."

"Don't worry. I'll find you." Sonic replied as he zoomed following his wife's voice into the forest. He continued running but then as he called out. Amy's voice came from the other direction. He zoomed around until he reached the point where her voice was the loudest. "Amy, I'm right here but I can't see you. Where are you?"

"I know you're right here. I can hear you are right next to me." Amy stated. "But I can't see you either."

"Where in this forest are you, Amy?" Sonic asked.

"Forest? What forest?" She asked in confusion. "I'm trapped on a floating island above a black abyss."

"That doesn't even sound close to where I am." The blue blur stated, with just as much confusion in his voice.

"She's there alright." A third voice stated. It sounded like a tenor raspy whisper to the both of them. "In fact, you are in the exact same spot that she is."

"What the...?" Sonic asked, looking around.

"Who's there?" Amy's voice asked.

"You may call me... Infinite." The voice replied.

"Well, why don't you come out here and face me?" Sonic barked out.

"I'm already right in front of you, but you can't see me. Both Amy and I are in different realities than you." The whisper commented. "I recommend that you leave this place, hedgehog."

"I'm not going to leave here without my wife." Sonic stated. "Wherever here is..."

"This place is the Twilight Cage." Infinite explained. "And only a fool would wonder into this place, where consciousness manifests as various shapes and forms that only literature and the arts got a small glimpse of." He made a short pause. "I'll only give you one chance to escape. Use the purple key in your hand to leave, but whether or not you do is your decision."

"Not a chance. I will find my way in and free Amy." Sonic stated.

"So be it." Infinite answered, rumbling. "I'd like to see you try." As he noticed Sonic look for a way to get to him.

"If you think you can drive away Sonic that easily, then you're just fooling yourself." Amy spouted off towards her captor.

"Silence." Infinite replied. "I'll be sure to make it a challenge for him to get here. I'll have some goons prepared for him.

* * *

"There it is." Eggman said, pointing to a two-floored structure. "We're going to need to park the Egg Mobile in the building itself."

"Couldn't it be done in any structure?" Cu-bot asked.

"No, it needs to be done at a particular one." Eggman stated as the flying car parked itself in the roomy lower floor. "I'll be right back. I need to climb up this ladder to the second floor and perform the ritual on the table." Then, the doctor went up.

"About this Phantom Ruby." He continued. "Is it going to be easy to get?"

"Not quite." Or-bot replied. "We would need to deal with this guy known as Infinite."

"Is he friendly?"

"Not even close."

"Where did he come from?" Cu-bot continued.

"Well, that is the bizzare part. According to the old scrolls, they said that he didn't come from anywhere. It's like he just popped into existance as is with no explanation." Or-bot told him.

"So, what's next?"

"We're expected to go to a barren wasteland with pools of liquified disease. Something that is highly toxic, but forunately they give off a glow making them easy to spot." Then, they heard a thunderclap within the building. They saw Eggman come down the ladder.

"We're in the second realm, boys." Eggman stated. "But it seems that we ended up getting some attention." He hopped into the seat of the Egg Mobile. "Get the weapon systems, ready."

The Egg Mobile headed out the building. The ground was replaced with barren, dark green stone and the sky had turned a light green. They noticed a layer of fog around them. There were several creatures that looked like large skeletal golems heading towards the vecihle. All of them resembling people Sonic knew.

"All right adversaries." Eggman stated. "It's time for you to get... boned."

* * *

Sonic heard what sounded like fighting within the forest. He followed the sound of the fighting, but as he got close the sound. It came to a stop and Sonic noticed something flying overhead.

"What is that thing heading off?" He asked. "Oh well, at least it's not going after me." He continued on his way until he found the structure. He heard a humming sound from it. "What's this place?" He noticed the key was vibrating in his hand as he walked into the building. "I wonder..." After messing around with the key, he heard a thunderclap. He looked out the doorway. "What in the...?"

He walked outside and saw that the environment had drastically altered, outside of the building. He walked onto the barren rock looking around at he hundreds of scattered bone fragments nearby.

"What just happened here?" Sonic asked in confusion. "The building was in a forest a minute ago. Now it's in a wasteland."

"I think you jumped realities." Amy stated. "What did you do?"

"I just fiddled with a key I have."

"I think you can use that key at certain places to go to different realities. Don't lose that key."

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind. I'll be coming your way soon."


	25. The Twilight Cage: Pt 2

The Twilight Cage: Part 2

Or-bot and Cu-bot were pulling buckets filled with liquified disease over to Doctor Eggman, who was wearing protective equipment to prevent him from getting sick. They were next to a skyscraping pillar of pure black obsidian. The two robot poured the bucket into a coralium cauldron.

"Okay," He pulled out a green skeleton key. "Next, I'm to take this key and toss it into the liquid disease. There will be a boiling reaction and wait until it's done." The doctor did that and the cauldron bubbled and boiled.

"Where did you get this stuff?" Cu-bot asked.

"I needed someone to translate the scrolls and he stated that this is what we needed to do." Eggman said, drawing a circle around the pillar. "That's why I had to toss the purple key."

"You got rid of the purple key?" Or-bot asked. "Why?"

"He said it doesn't work inside the Twilight Cage and it would hinder all spells to get me farther into the cage." The doctor answered. Then, the reaction stopped. "The key is ready." The doctor headed to the cauldron with tongs and pulled out the key. It had transformed into an ornate key that had darkened to a nearly black color.

"Get the Egg Mobile close to the piller." The two robots pushed the vehicle to the piller. "Now, onto the third realm."

The saw the grass had returned to the ground but it was carnelian in color and the sky had now become blood red.

"Okay, this has gotten a lot creepier now." Or-bot commented.

"Come on, we need to through to the fourth realm." Eggman stated. The Egg Mobile appeared overhead they saw a blue silouette running across that ground.

"Hey doc, what is that thing anyway?" Cu-bot asked him.

"Is it attacking us?" The doctor asked.

"No." He answered.

"Then, who cares it's not important." Eggman replied.

* * *

A while later, Sonic jumped into the third reality and he continued to zoom around the area trying to find the next area. He ended up hearing a banter between Amy and Infinite.

"How is this possible? How come he got through the second realm so quickly?" Infinite asked out loud.

"That's because he is the fastest thing alive." Amy boasted. "He'll be here soon and he is going to kick your..." Then, he slapped her on the face.

"Shut up, woman, if you know what's good for you." Infinite interrupted. "I'm beginning to be curious on what this Sonic looks like."

"You are going to pay for that." The blue blur answered. When Sonic had come to an area of barren rock with a color of eminence, he had saw a figure of Amy Rose.

"AMY!" He shouted, running to his wife.

"SONIC!" She answered, back. But as the two approached each other, they noticed that the both of them were translucent in each others eyes. And when they tried to hug each other, their hands went right through them.

"Damn, I'm still not in the right reality." Sonic had stated.

"But at least, you just have one more left to crossover." Amy replied to him.

"So, you are this Sonic that my prisoner had been mentioning." The voice of Infinite said. He appeared to what seemed to look like a black mink with a reddish glow.

"And I suppose you are Infinite." Sonic growled back.

"I was expecting some great warrior." Infinite replied. "However, I didn't expect you to have a striking resemblance of someone I knew."

"Whom?" Sonic replied.

"An old adversary whom imprisoned me here." Infinite mocked. "Let's see here... Now, what was he? A Moon Wrapper?"

"It's Amunrapi, you dunce." Sonic barked. "And get rid of that stupid armor, so I can see your face."

"I politely refuse that request." Infinite answered. "As you will soon discover that the most merciful thing in the world is that the mind can't possibly understand all the universe's contents. Any attempt will do so will result in two outcomes."

"And that is...?" Sonic stated, still angry.

"Either you go mad from the revelation of the things that exist or run away completely into the safety of ignorance." Infinite remarked.

* * *

In a cave of crimson stone, the two robots were holding pickaxes chiseling on the rocks. Eggman was looking at the blueprints for an alter.

"Are you sure we need these rocks?" Or-bot asked.

"According to the one who deciphered the old scrolls that in order to get to the fourth realm, we need to build an alter using the supplies here." Eggman answered. "And we also need a sacrifice as well."

"Is that what the rabbit mobini is for?" Cu-bot asked, noticing a critter tied up.

"Yes, it's required." Eggman said. "I'm supposed to use the key to cut it open and make a circle using the blood."

"Are you sure that is necessary?" Or-bot asked.

"Yes, we need to build the alter exactly like the design." The doctor stated.

During that time, the blue blur was right above them. He was zipping around on the surface. He heard a loud bubbling growl; it sounded like if the monster was more of a liquid than a solid.

"Looks like its time for me to fight my way through." Sonic said, getting pumped up for a fight. When he went around the corner, he was completely shocked. He had found Princess Sally Acorn standing there facing away from him.

"Sally, what are you doing here?" Sonic asked her in a glad tone. "Shouldn't you be back in Soleanna?" There was no reply. "Well, can you help me save my wife?" But again, there was no response from the chipmunk girl. It was like she was completely oblivious to the blue blur's attempted dialogue. That is when Sonic's happy tone faltered, he felt something was wrong. He walked up to her to get her attention. "Sal?"

She turned around and it appeared that her eyes were sown completely shut. And limbs appearing made of a red wine colored syrup immerged from her back. She slashed at the blue blur putting him in a daze before he blacked out.

Sonic came to in a hallway made from amaranth bricks. He began to look around as he walked down the corridor.

"Where am I?" He asked himself. "What happened to that thing?"

"What's the matter, Sonic?" Infinite's voice had stated to him. "I thought you like Sally's presence."

"You asshole, you made one of your monsters look like one of my friends." Sonic stated, angrily. "Now, you just made me angry."

"Your feeble efforts to reach your Amy amuse me." Infinite stated. "But now, I'll have the my goon deal with you." Sonic turned around and saw the Sally monster once again. He saw that it was composed of the same syrup that her limbs were made from.

Sonic went to spindash it and he just went right through the creature. It didn't even do any damage against it. The monster lashed out another limb to strike the blue blur and it dodged out of the way. He did a homing attack and it didn't do anything against it.

"My attacks aren't working against it?" The blue blue asked, in worry. "How is this possible?" The monster melted into a pile of goop and slithered across the ground. It reshaped itself and reshaped itself into three parts. One resembled Tails, one resembled Knuckles, and the last resembled Amy. The three monsters attacked Sonic. He managed to dodged out of the way of the creatures and fled down a hallway.

Sonic hid in an area in where he believed he was safe. He contemplated about what was going on.

"I have been so many enemies but this is... I don't know how to describe it." Sonic stated to himself in a worried look. "This is gone completely against what I know. I was able to beat Dark Gaia with my friends by my side." He listened as the monsters passed by him. "Is this even happening?"

He shook off the feelings of doubt. "I can't give up. I need to rescue Amy Rose. I need to beat these creatures somehow." He looked up and discovered a torch. He saw that the flames were pitch black. Curious he walked up to the flame and took down the torch. He looked right into the fire. Then, the blaze flared up and wrapped itself around him. He screamed as this occurred but nothing happened. "That was bizzare."

He heard the sliding goop of the monsters coming towards the blue blur. He got in a fighting stance realizing that he is cornered. Then, the monsters came into the room. Sonic stuck out his hands and a black jet stream of fire shot forth from his hands. The fire burned the monsters and destroy them.

"How did I do that?" Sonic asked. "I can't do pyrokinesis."

"You discovered the black flame. Not bad." Infinite had stated to him.

"The black flame?" The blue blur asked.

"Yes, the black flame." The mink replied. "Look at your key and apply the black flame to it." Sonic did just that and once the key had been burned. It had darkened until the key was completely unrecognizable charcoal color and there was a skull where the hole in the skeleton key was. The blue blur tried to make a portal where he was and a portal appeared in front of him. It looked like that of a gunmetal sphere which twirling spirals of licorice within it.

"Okay, now to free Amy." Sonic stated.

"Hold it..." Infinite replied. "Before you go in, I want to let you in on a secret."

"And that is..." Sonic asked.

"As you went through the first three realities, the Twilight Cage hasn't changed at all." Infinite stated. "When you traveled, the veils of your senses have been stripped away one at a time. The realms you were going through is not what the Twilight Cage looked like; they were but a solid illusion." Sonic started to look like he was horrified. "What's the matter, Sonic? Feel like you are going insane?" The blue blur tossed aside the expressions of fear.

"I'm not going to let you play mind games with me." Sonic stated, with a determined yet angered tone on his face.

"Once you enter the portal into the fourth realm, there is no going back." Infinite replied. "Your innocence as well as the innocence of Amy Rose will be trapped in this realm forever."

"I will rescue my wife. I will defeat you. The two of us will escape from this dreaded nightmare." Sonic stated.

"So, be it." Infinite stated. "What I gave was my final warning. You had your chance to leave. I will allow you to enter the portal and face the truth about my existance." Then, Sonic leapt into the portal.

* * *

Meanwhile, Eggman arrived in the area. He had all of the supplied needed. Or-bot and Cu-bot looked around.

"Now, that we have the supplies and found this place." Eggman said. "We can begin building the alter to get the portal to the fourth realm."

"Or we could just take that portal." Cu-bot said.

"What there's no portal to the fourth realm." The doctor replied.

"No, look over there." Or-bot replied, pointing in the direction of the portal. The trio looked over and saw the portal.

"Oh, so it is." Eggman answered.

"What are we going to do about the alter supplies?" Cu-bot asked.

"We'll take them back to our world as surveniers." Eggman replied. "We'll head into the fourth realm." He pulled down a set of nightvision goggles. "Turn on your nightvision mode, bots." The doctor stated. "It's going to be very shaded in the fourth realm and the slightest of light might disturb the residents there, whom live in total darkness to the point it is completely alien."

"I hope we will make it through." Or-bot stated, in a worried look.

"Me too." Cu-bot added, as the Egg Mobile entered the portal to the fourth realm.


	26. The Twilight Cage: Pt 3

The Twilight Cage: Part 3

As Sonic came out of the portal into the fourth reality, he saw it was very dark around him. He landed down on something solid. The blue blur stood that knelt down to remain hidden from whatever might be out there until his eyes could adjust to the darkness.

He noticed around him was an area of gunmetal colored stone. He saw there was barely any enemies around the blue blur thus he came out. He almost fell of where he was. He looked down and noticed that he was on an island floating in a black void.

"This is what Ames must be describing." Sonic stated aloud. "I wish I can see what was in farther out in front of my vision." He tried to look around and noticed that there wasn't enough landmass around him to get enough speed to do a long jump to the island over. "I'm stuck."

"Having trouble, Sonic?" Infinite taunted him. "Why don't you use that black flame of yours?"

"What? I don't get it." Sonic stated in response. "I don't even know what the thing does."

"I'm not going to tell you." The mink's voice said. "I'm going to let your Amy Rose tell you from a sample." He heard Amy struggle against her shackles and her groans when he applied the black flame onto her.

"STOP IT!" Sonic roared.

"Oh, alright." Infinite stated and he pulled the black flame from Amy.

"Amy, are you all right?" Sonic asked completely worried about his wife's condition.

"Sonic... I don't know how to say what happened." Amy answered in surprise.

"He did something horrible to you?" Sonic asked in anger. "I'll..."

"Sonic, when he applied the black flame to me..." Amy stated. "I felt a surge of power like when you go into your super form." The blue blur's jaw dropped, completely dumbfounded.

"Are you serious?" Sonic asked in shock.

"I'm dead serious." She answered.

"Well, if it is like you said." The blue blur stated. "Then, he's made a big mistake." Then, he used the black flame to its fullest. His quills changed to dark blue and a surrounding aura to match it. His pupils dilated from the usage.

"Oh wow..." He stated to himself, having a rather impish grin on his face as he felt intense euphoria from the black flame. "I think Amy left out the fact of it feeling so good." He looked around and was able to see the area around him much more clearly. He noticed a citadel in the distance. He lifted himself up and saw he could fly. "This is as powerful as Super Sonic. Now, to free Amy and to eliminate Infinite." The midnight blue blur zipped across the abyss going around any enemies in his way.

He blasted through the wall of the the light grey citadel made from Ethaxium. Sonic looked around and spotted Amy.

"AMY!" He stated to her as he flew over to her.

"Sonic, I'm so glad to see you." She said. "But something has changed about you."

"It's the black flame." He stated. "It did exactly like you said it would. Now, where is Infinite?"

"He's in the other room." Amy stated pointing to a room to the left.

"I'll be back, Amy." He said. "I'm going to get the key to free you." Then, he lowered his voice to a whisper. "And teach Infinite a lesson, he'll never forget." He paused. "Did that just come out of my mouth? Oh well."

Sonic headed into the room and discovered Infinite casually sitting in a stone armchair with cushions. He had a glass of champagne in his hands.

"Welcome Sonic." Infinite stated, calmly. "It's a pleasure to have met you for the first time."

"It's not a pleasure to know you." Sonic responded. "And what do you mean 'first time'?"

"You didn't know? This is the first time I ever even encountered you." Infinite answered.

"Whatever, it'll be time for you to meet your maker." The midnight blue blur stated. But then paused. "Did that too just come out of my mouth?" Sonic asked himself, in confusion.

"The problem is... I already have." The mink replied. "But do you really want to know the circumstances of my birth?"

"What of it?" Sonic asked the mink with an angered tone.

"I was born from a time anomaly." Infinite explained. "I remember that I appeared during Amunrapi's time and he had sealed me in here. Though then again, your three-dimensional mind can only perceive this place as you can see it right now." He paused. "But knowing that I was born from such a thing, at the first oppourtunity I had I made sure that the events that would bring about my existance would occur."

"And that would be...?" The hedgehog asked him.

"Giving your precious Princess Sally information about the time stones." Infinite finished as he emptied the glass of champagne in his mouth. The midnight blue blur could only stand there in shock, only babbling came out of his mouth. "You think correctly, Sonic. Because YOU traveled back in time and YOU tried to change the past, it is YOU who is responsible for my very existance." The midnight blue blur could only feel increasing rage. His fur went completely black and two white stripes followed the middle of his head, complimenting his now lengthened back quills. The pupils and irises of his eyes vanished from view as his skin turned. Infinite put his glass down and stood up. "But enough talk, time for your creation to rid of its maker."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Egg Mobile was dodging several adversaries that resemble Sonic's departed friends and family. All of them were in a gaseous form.

"Oh come on." Eggman stated. "Why does this keep happening? Where is my equipment going wrong?"

"Maybe that there is someone else here other than the three of us." Or-bot stated.

"Don't be ridiculous. No one in their right mind would enter the Twilight Cage unprepared." He pushed a button and fired out some napalm, hitting the enemies spot on. "Yes."

"Don't worry about a thing, boss." Cu-bot replied. "You'll get the Phantom Ruby."

"Of course, I will." Eggman stated, confidently. "I built this particular Egg Mobile with elder beings in mind. This vehicle and its weapons can handle it."

* * *

Infinite teleported to the hedgehog and punched him backwards. Sonic stopped himself from going backwards. Sonic zipped forwards and launched a kick. It hit Infinite in the center of the chest. After going backwards a few feet, the mink teleported to behind the hedgehog. He turned to do a roundhouse kick, Sonic immediately turned around and blocked the kick. He attempted a spindash and Infinite dodged out of the way.

"The black flame had made you stronger it seems." Infinite stated to Sonic as he formed red cubes in the air. They were hurled at the blue blur. The hedgehog was able to dodge out of the way of nineteen of them, but got hit by the twentieth one. Sonic was thrown back onto the floor.

Sonic growled when his occurred. Although, the growl sounded like radio static. Another barrage was thrown at him. The darkened hedgehog caught the first one and kicked the others away. Sonic rushed forwards and Infinite raised his guard to block a coming kick, but the midnight blue blur changed directions at the last minute. He threw the cube he caught back at Infinite smacking him in the head.

"OW!" The mink stated.

Sonic roared loudly. The static in his growled got more distorted as it was louder. The midnight blue blur flew around him blasting beams of dark blue fireballs at the monster. Infinite lunged forward pounding on Sonic with punches and kicks. The hedgehog returned them in reply. The attacks from both sides were traded of at rapid speed; some hitting, others blocked. Then after a moment, Sonic did a palm smash sending Infinite flying backward. The mink slammed against the opposite wall being stunned for a few seconds before floating up.

"Impressive, hedgehog." Infinite stated. "It seems that the black flame has greatly enhanced your capabilities, but you are still not even a speck of dust compared to me." He stuck out his hand. "Behold, my ultimate power." The mink's eyes glowed a bright brilliant red crimson.

Sonic growled as he felt a strong tug on his brain. He held onto his head; however, the midnight blur blue was able to see into the mind.

"This ultimate power is the mind fusion." Infinite thought knowing the hedgehog could see into his mind. "It won't be long before our minds will be combined; thus you and I become one."

The midnight blue blur roared at his absolute loudest. He lunged at the mink and speared him with his hand right through the chest and out the other side. Sonic pulled his hand back and ripped Infinite's heart out. The mink collapsed to the ground landing on his back.

Plenty of blood was on Sonic's hand, the still-beating heart, and on the ground where Infinite landed. After several seconds of being exposed to the open air, the heart crystallized and turned into a gemstone. After a moment, Sonic returned to his normal self and the blood splatters on him disappeared.

"Huh?" Sonic asked himself, aloud. He noticed Infinite laying on the ground and a gemstone in his hand. "What happened?"

"You bested me in battle." Infinite stated before laying his head back and shutting his eyes. He gave off groans when this occurred.

"How?" Sonic asked, but there was no response. Sonic just shrugged at this and put the gemstone in his pack. He went back into the other room to free Amy.

"Thank goodness, you're okay." Amy said hugging him. "From what I heard, that was a very harsh battle on you." Sonic tried to remember the battle.

"The problem is Ames. As hard as I try, I can't remember anything like that." He explained.

"It must of been that hard on you." Amy answered. "Come on, let's leave this place before anything else happens." And the two of them left the Twilight Cage.

* * *

After a while, Eggman and his two robots showed up. They had parked the Egg Mobile in the room.

"Finally, we arrived at our destination." Eggman stated to his robots. "Time for us to fetch a ruby."

"What next?" Cu-bot asked as they entered the room with Infinite.

"Well, it is stated that the Phantom Ruby is surprisingly in Infinite's chest." Eggman answered looking at the manuscript. Or-bot went over to Infinite. "All we need to do is find a way to extract the ruby without disturbing Infinite."

"There's a slight problem, Doctor." Or-bot stated.

"And what is that?" Eggman asked.

"The ruby's gone." Or-bot replied.

"WHAT!? HOW!?" Eggman roared. "Let me see." He ran over to Infinite and had a look at the chest. "IT'S EMPTY!?" The doctor and Or-bot ran back to the manusrcipts that Eggman dropped. "How is this possible?"

"Maybe there was something in the manuscript you missed." Cu-bot suggested. The doctor looked through the papers trying to find an explanation. But then he caught a paragraph.

"It says here that the only one that can remove the Phantom Ruby..." Eggman stated and fell silent. "How did he know...?" He went silent again, this time in an frustrated tone. "I hate that hedgehog."

"You hate that hedgehog too?" Infinite asked, sounding weak and sad as he lifted his head to see him. The robots and Eggman were frightened to see this.

"You're awake?" The doctor asked.

"I'm still conscious." The mink stated.

"What happened to that hedgehog?" Eggman asked him.

"He came here for the Phantom Ruby like you had stated." Infinite stated. "But in addition, during the battle, my heart was ripped out from my chest." The mink began to tear up. "I am able to survive without my heart. But I'm now doomed to be in complete unbearable agony until my unescapeable death." He sobbed. "And the worst part, I'll will remain in this tortured state for at least fifty years before the ravens come."

The doctor was completely shocked and horrified from what he had heard. But as it sank into his head, he started to be filled with intense anger.

"H-H-HOW DARE HE!?" Eggman roared. "HOW DARE THAT HEDGEHOG CLAIM HE IS FOR THE SIDE OF JUSTICE, YET HE IS WILLING TO INFLICT UNFATHOMABLE AMOUNT PAIN ONTO OTHERS!?" He paused for a moment, a little tear coming from his face. "I can see now that he is far worse than Uncle Julian. I cannot allow such a sadistic rodent be around in Mobius." After he had gotten over his shock, he gazed Infinite laying on the ground in his agony.

"Thank you, stranger." Infinite stated.

"I am Ivo Robotnik." The doctor replied.

"Thank you, Ivo Robotnik." The mink answered.

"I know that you said it was ipossible for you to escape death." Eggman said to him, as he brought a gun out of his pack. "I'll make sure you won't have to deal with this cruelty any longer." The doctor pulled trigger and put a bullet through Infinite's head to end his suffering. The robots looked upon the mink's now lifeless courpse. "And to think that my hatred for Sonic was waning since Black Doom's defeat; But now, it's completely justified."

"So, what do we do now?" Or-bot asked.

"Boys, it's time to head back to Mobius." The doctor stated. "We have a heinous hedgehog to hunt. We are to rid of him once and for all."

"As you wish, Doctor Eggman." Cu-bot replied.

"No. Don't call me, Eggman anymore." The doctor stated. "I will be called this from today onward: Dr. Ivo Robotnik the Iron Crusader." He jumped into the Egg Mobile. "Let's go." The two bot entered the cockpit with their commander. Then, the trio left the Twilight Cage.

* * *

 _After there was no one left in the area, there was a malicious laugh that echoed in the wind throughout the citadel._

 _"Those feeble-minded fools." The voice stated. "Sonic, Amy, Robotnik, and those two droids. My followers, the Dark Brotherhood, and myself have completely and utterly played them as an orchestra of clowns." It paused. "Because of their actions, I am now free to assert my will on the population of Mobius. And as the Phantom Ruby remains intact, I, Infinite, can never truly die. Mwhahahahaha." His eldritch cackling echoed out into silence._

* * *

Sonic was on his way to the royal quarters that night. His wife was waiting for him there. The light of the full moon shone down upon the palace grounds. However, on the way to the royal quarters, he was stopped by a cloaked figure.

"What? Who?" Sonic asked.

"Your majesty, it is I." Its voice stated, the moonlight revealing a reptile under the clothing that was worn.

"Oh, Oracle." The blue blur answered, relieved that it was a friendly face. "What are you doing here?"

"I have come with a warning." The oracle explained to him.

"I'm listening." Sonic said.

"I have seen the omens of what is to come and all of them are ill." The oracle explained to him. "Your rule has become a timebomb armed and set to explode. It is advised you give up your throne."

"What? Are you crazy?" Sonic replied in frustration. "The RAS is out terrorizing Mobius and you expect me to leave the crown, right now?! Forget it. Besides, I can't leave it anyway even if I wanted to."

"Why not?" The one of Delphius asked.

"Because I have accepted the responsibilities as the king of South Island." Sonic asked. "Many people, especially Sally, have urged me to move on from being a Freedom Fighter and accept my kingship. I did what they asked me to. I can't let anyone down. I can't let my friends, my wife, my mom, and my siblings down. I have to remain in power."

"You do not understand the peril that you are in." The oracle answered. "It will be soon that South Island, itself, will turn against you. And the monarchy will fall at the hands of its citizens." There was a short pause, but Sonic laughed at this statement.

"That's a good one, Oracle." The blue blur stated, finding it hard to control his chuckling. "I really, Really, REALLY needed a good laugh today."

"I am serious, Sonic." He had stated. "I will put it terms, even you will understand. The citizens have eaten poisoned chili dogs and will overthrow you." The blue blur's laughing was replaced with a look of annoyance.

"Okay, you're just making up stuff to scare me." Sonic stated. "I have no time for this nonsense." He began to walk away. "I'm going to bed. Good night."

"Your majesty, I beg you." The reptile pleaded. "You must resign from power."

"I said 'Good Night'." Sonic raised his voice, not looking at him. The reptile was standing there alone within the palace. He was completely disheartened from the king's response to his words.

"Woe shall come to South Island." The oracle stated, aloud. "I have gave warning and his majesty does not heed. Never again shall I speak until disaster falls."


	27. Tea Time for Team Tails

Tea Time for Team Tails

 _The warriors stared at each other, neither looking away as sweat trickling down their foreheads, neither of the season combatants with long histories of combat behind them was ready to give an inch to the other. Each sizing the other up, the combatant on the right finally raised his arms and charged with a fierce canine snarl. While the combatant on the left, fled for his life. The pair raced around the arena of death until they came to a table in the center. The one being chased jumped up onto the surface and picked up a hammer that had been left laying there._

 _The determined bird then swaled down at his feline opponent before bringing the weapon down upon his head causing the cat to howl in pain before his body crumbled into a thousand pieces like broken glass._

* * *

"MAN, CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT!?" Greywolf howled laughing loudly as he slapped his knee with his paw. "That flicky was leading him on the whole time. I love these old flicky and catsy cartoons."

"Oh, they aren't that good. Just old stuff from before Julian's coup." Tails replied, waving his hand dismissively. "You should check out the cartoons by Mort the Chicken. He's done a very good animated film on a cube invasion."

"You think that stuff is good? Well, I'll be bubblebobbled." Greywolf rolled his eyes. "I, personally, prefer the stuff put out by Taito."

"What? Invaders From Space? That is soooo old school." Tails groaned. "That is the kind of thing my mom would be interested in."

The two canines continued to argue over what was the best classic animated movie until a loud knock came at the door.

"Would somebody please get the door?" Galaxina called out, looking into the room. When the two mobian dogs didn't move, the plant mobian simply rolled her eyes. "Nevermind, I'll do it myself as always." Galaxina opened the door to find a familiar black devil chao floating in mid-air with a mailbag over his shoulder.

"Bunta-kun? What are you doing here?" Tails asked in disbelief, looking over the meterek's shoulder. "Last I heard, you were running around with a rotten egg."

"Eh, time's are hard and I needed a second job to keep the lights on in the Metropolis Zone." The evil chao shrugged. "Anyway, a letter and a package." Reaching into his bag, he pulled out a letter and handed it to Tails. Then, handed a package to Galaxina. "See you later, haha." He zoomed off.

"A package for me?" Galaxina asked in surprise, peeling the wrapping off. "I wonder who could have sent me...?" KA-BOOM! A small explosion filled the room with a shower of flower petals. A slightly scorched seedrian stood there. Her flower buds and hair petals completely burned off and an angry scowl spread across her face.

"Whoa, Galaxina." Greywolf commented in surprise. "When did you turn goth?"

"Yeah, bald is not a good look for you." Tails added. The plant girl stood there for a moment, eye twitching before she smiled.

"Excuse me, boys. But I need head out and visit my beautician at the greenhouse. After that, I've got a bratty little chao I'm going to make into a black coccoon." Galaxina stated, storming out the front door making the two canine behind her shiver.

"I hate to be Bunta-kun, right now." Greywolf shook his head. "Anyway, what about the letter, Tails?"

"I don't know this isn't our mailing address." Tails replied, handing it to Greywolf. "You better take it back to the post office."

"Ah, I'll take a look at it anyway." Extending his middle claw, the wolf slashed the envelope open. Then, took out the letter and slipped on his reading glasses. After staring at it for a moment, he handed it back to Tails. "Oh yeah, I forgot." He shook his head. "I can't read."

"What do you mean 'you can't read'?" Tails asked in disbelief.

"Seriously, I can't read. That handwriting looks like chicken scratch." Greywolf stated.

"That's because it is chicken scratch." Tails replied, going over to the shelf and grab the Avian-to-English dictionary. "Now, let's decode this letter." After working at it for several minutes, Tails lifted up the letter and began to read.

"Dear Sir or Madam," Tails stated. "You are invited to the third annual gala of the Robotnik Appreacation Society. Food and entertainment shall be provided. Make sure to dress formally and be on your best behavior. Kindest regards, Nigel St-John, Secertary to the RAS."

"Tails, that's from the group backing Commander Brutus." Greywolf exclaimed. "Do you know what this means?"

"Yeah, it means St-John needs a better typist." Tails shook his head. "The print on this stationary looks terrible."

"Not that." Greywolf snarled in disbelief. "This was obviously meant for someone else. This is our oppourtunity to get into the very heart of our enemy's operations. We gotta dress up and attend the gala."

"Blimey, a gala?" Marine exclaimed, running out into the room delighted. "I've always wanted to go to one of those buggers. But I never got invited."

"Gee, I wonder why." Tails chuckled, which earned him a punch in the shoulder. "Seriously, Marine. Were you easedropping again?"

"That's ridiculous, Tails. I never drop any eves." The raccoon glared at him. "Now, I need to pick up some new dresses for Galaxina and I.

"She's a little... busy right now." Tails shuttered, remembering the angry plant lady he saw earlier. "Why not go with Mina?"

"Say, that's a bloomin' good idea." Marine replied, rushing out the door to get to the dress shop downtown. "Oh and I better pick you two up, a set of tuxedoes. What's your size again?"

"No way, you know mobian dudes don't have to wear clothes." Tails shook his head as Greywolf nodded in agreement. "We're going to this party au natural."

"Savages." Marine answered. "Fine, have it your way. But you'd better not embarass Mina and I at the gala."

As she walked out the door, the two males turned towards each other and laughed.

"Oh man, this is going to be so boring." Greywolf groaned.

"Like the parties we had to attend when Lupe invited a foreign embassador."

"You're telling me." Tails agreed. "Aunt Sally used to have these boring dinner parties whenever a fancy guest visited the villa." Tails stuck his tongue out. "This is probably going to be the most boring night Team Tails has ever lived through."

* * *

"Presenting Colonel Grumpkin and his consort Miss Stinkbottom." Tails and Marine came down the stairs. The fox wearing a tuxedo top hat, monocle, and fake mustache to cover his identity. His two tails had been tied together by a merely invisible thin piece of wire, thus looking like one big bushy fox tail.

Marine was wearing a black evening gown with her hair slicked back walking beside Tails with a purse in her left hand and her right arm on Tails.

"You better not step on my gown or I'll do the raccoon thing and drag you out to the river and wash you." Marine whispered, keeping a fake smile on her face.

"Me? You're the one who threatened to feed me to a crabmeat if I didn't wear this stupid disguise." Tails groaned.

"You should have told me earlier were were spying on the RAS." Marine hissed. "I could have worn my super cool spy gear I got from the bottom of a cereal box."

"Now's not the time, Marine." Tails whispered through clenched teeth. "Just smile and wave, girl. Smile and wave."

"Presenting Horteka Thunderwolf and his consort Miranda Rescue." At that moment, Greywolf and Mina descended the stairs. The wolf having taken on a red tinge to his fur and glasses.

"Thank you for accompanying me on this, my dear." Greywolf said, politely. "And may I add you look quite ravishing the evening."

"Oh my, I got a compliment from the big bad wolf. "Mina chuckled. "It's not every day a soldier gets to let her hair down and dance. By the way, what's with the name Horteka Thunderwolf?"

"Well, that just happens to be my real name. Kind of a Miles 'Tails' Prower/Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik thing. You don't hear the king of South Island going around calling himself, King Nicholas Parlouzer, do you?"

"Wait, his name is Parlouzer?" Mina had to struggle to not burst out laughing. "No wonder he just calls himself, Sonic."

* * *

The four tried to blend in with the crowd of stuffy rich snobs, but it was a very difficult prospect. The RAS proved to be a very spoiled and eccentric bunch. It took all of Tails' will power not to run over to the nearby balcony and barf.

"I say, Cornel Grumpkin, what a robust mustache you have." one of them stated.

"Why thank you, Fastdious Beaver." Tails replied, trying his best to sound stuck-up. "That is a very flat tail you have there."

"Oh my, you are too kind." The beaver replied. "And I must say that is a lovely gown you are wearing, Miss Stinkbottom."

"Well, bl-er... Thank you." Marine replied, quickly dousing her Down Unda accent. "I picked it up from the Honey the Cat collection. Only the finest dresses for an event such as this, no?"

"Indeed." A flamingo standing nearby agreed, picking up a wine glass with her left foot while standing solely on her right. "These get togethers might be extremely boring but they also happen to be a extremely important."

"Oh?" Mina asked, turning from where she and Greywolf were dancing nearby. "And why is that?"

"Why those of us who are supporting Julain's legacy must stay up on all the latest social trends and fads. What kind of revolutionaries would we be if we wore clothes that were two days out of style?" She asked.

"Wow, that's..." Greywolf stopped himself. "Interesting. How can anyone who supports the old order possibly be out of style?"

After talking with the two rich and spoiled RAS members, the four spies huddled at one of the tables.

"Guys, I thought we were going to come here and learn something about the RAS's plans." Tails commented, shaking his head. "But I don't think these guys even have a plan."

"Of course, they don't." Greywolf agreed. "They're too busy trying to keep up with their yacht club meetings and polo games to even be aware of what's going on out there."

"Blimey, you think Brutus is the real mastermind and these clowns are simply the gullible source of his money?" Marine asked, wondering.

"Mostly, but I do believe that there are a few here that actually stand for the cause." Tails gestured over to a skunk in a military uniform. "Like that loser over there, Nigel St-John. He's the second-in-command for the RAS and one of the most fanatical supporters of Julian."

"Oh, I've heard about that guy." Mina replied. "He's the son of two of Julain's most powerful lackeys. Jeffery St-John and his wife, Hershey St-John, both were killed by the Penders Plague when their son was just a baby. Now, he supports the RAS's attempts to rebuild the Robotnik Empire."

"I say, were you two talking about me?" Nigel asked. "How thoughtful of you, simply smashing. Well, I'm off to dance." The four stared in disbelief as they watched him go.

"Okay, maybe he's not the evil mastermind we though him to be." Tails shook his head. "Look I don't think we're going to find anyone who can help us here."

"I agree." Greywolf groaned. "Let's get out of here before one of them sits us down and begins to tell his four-hour story on how he visited the Mystic Ruins rainforest..." The four started to make their way towards the door when five other figures came in the entrance.

Tail stopped and stared in a cold sweat as he saw his own mirror image and four familiar faces. The two-tailed fox almost fainted.

"Presenting Team Sonic, the brave heroes of Bygone Island." the announcer stated. The RAS appluaded. Five mobians carrying the likeness of Sonic, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, and Stick the Badger all waved to the audience.

"Hi there, everybody." The blue hedgehog with a neck scarf greeted them. "I'm Burbonic the blowfrog."

"Hi y'all." The cross-eyed fox in goggles greeted them. "I'm his little buddy, Snails."

"And I'm Amy Rotten." The Amy Rose parody replied, smiling to reveal three gaps in her teeth. "I'm a pink hedgehog three generations in-bred."

Marine just rolled her eyes at this.

"And I'm Sticks the Badger," The most intelligent looking of the five. "I'm here to make sure the other four don't make a big mistake or dribble on the floor."

"Why isn't the fake Knuckles saying anything?" Greywolf asked curiously.

"If they are all supposed to be dumber than the real versions? Well, I doubt that Knuckles is capable of having speech." Tails replied, watching the drool slobber down from the steroided-out echidna's mouth.

"DUH!" He stated. "Can I has cookie?"

All of the guests present burst into applause, laughing very loudly at the four parodies and their handler. Marine walked up to Sticks and greeted her after pulling her to the side. The guests didn't notice this due to being distracted by the four moronic impostors.

"Bonza, cousin. I can't believe you're traveling with a group of Sonic Parodies." Marine said to her. "I mean, I guess you're on some kind of undercover mission but this really isn't very classy at all."

"Buzz off, raccoon. I don't have time to waste on small fry like you." Sticks stated. "I have to keep my cousin, Marine, safe." Marine stared at her dumbfounded for a moment before turning around and bonking her on the head with her fist. "Now, you remember me you blighter?"

"Oh, Marine. There you are." Sticks recognizing the fist blow. "Nobody punches quite like you."

"Shh, keep it down." Marine replied. "We're hear undercover and we can't risk being discovered by the RAS.

"Oh, you're here undercover?" Stick dove under a nearby table covering her face and head with a table cloth. "How's this for being under cover. Can I help too?"

"Uh... that's okay." Marine replied. "You continue what's your doing and keep your ears open for anything suspicious you might hear."

"Roger Willko." Stick replied, saluting her cousin. "Whatever that means, I'll gather intelligence and get back to you."

"That's very good." Greywolf added. "Because from the looks of it, you could use all the intelligence you can gather." Marine promptly punched the wolf in the gut before they all returned to mingling in the party.

* * *

As they were doing so, Tails noticed an unusual member of the RAS. It was one thing that it was a red hedgehog sitting by himself. But it had a very uncanny resemblance of Sonic, but even more so than the parody.

"Who is that one over there?" Tails asked.

"Tails, it's just a recolor." Marine replied.

"I know, but there is something about him that doesn't feel like he belongs here." The two-tailed fox replied.

"Just be careful." The raccoon girl stated as she watched the fox walk over to the table in which he was seated.

"Excuse me." Tails stated. The red hedgehog looked at the yellow fox. "You seemed to be alone. Do you mind if we talked with each other?"

"Hello." He stated in a calm voice, although he didn't smile like the rest of them. "You're Colonel Grumpskin, right?"

"Why yes," Tails bluffed, trying to sound posh. "How do you do, sir?"

"I am Nikolai Kintobor." The red hedgehog stated.

"I just happen to notice that Kintobor is Robotnik spelled backwards." Tails stated, trying to keep up with his posh act.

"It's just a coincidence, my friend." Nikolai commented. Then, a waiter came by with a silver plate with a lid.

"Here is your... requested meal, sir." The waiter stated. He removed the lid, revealing two chili dogs on a lettuce plate. Instead of the normal hot dog, there was a big bratwurst in the buns. There was some onion in the chili and it was topped with cheddar cheese. The choice of meal took the vulpine by surprise.

"Thank you." Nikolai stated as the waiter left. He gently grabbed the first of the dogs with his hands. He lifted his pinkie finger before taking a bite out of the chili dog.

"My word, your choice in cuisine is... quite peculiar." Tails answered.

"I tend to eat the proletariat food. It's more enjoyable." The hedgehog stated. "It's more enjoyable to the taste buds."

"Well, whatever you wish to eat." Miles replied, dismissively. But after having to eat some of the upper class dishes, he wouldn't mind having a bite of that chili dog. "You aren't like the rest of the RAS, are you."

"In more ways in one." The red stated. "Then again, I've never seen you here before." The fox had to think of something to cover his hide, seeing this guy is a lot more perceptive than the others but Tails didn't know how smart he was.

"My companions and I have just recently joined the Robotnik Appreciation Society." Tails bluffed again.

"I can tell." He sighed. "Otherwise, you would be acting more like the rest of these oblivious bourgeoise or be saddened by the situation that we are currently in."

"What do you mean?" Tails asked.

"Sit, my firend, and I will explain." Nikolai replied, giving a seat to the fox. Tails eagerly accepted the seat, knowing that he would finally get some useful information after two and a half hours of enduring a boring drivel of a gala. "The Robotnik Appreciation Society is not as stable as these people are making it out to be."

"How?" The fox continued.

"Since the attack on Rakshak Valley, it has begun fracturing into several pieces. Many people have become uneasy with Commander Brutus as leader of the RAS." Nikolai explained. "There are three major pieces that have formed: the Brutii whom are fanatically loyal to him, the Gorgonites whom are secretly loyal to Greger Ratsputin, and the Kintorians whom are my followers."

"Who's Greger? And what's causing this fracturing?" Tails asked.

"Greger Ratsputin is over there." Nikolai pointed with to an avocado rat in a harvest gold tuxedo drinking a martini. "Don't let his looks fool you. He has Brutus and myself completely beaten in the field of charisma."

"How so?" Tails asked.

"He was chosen to be Julian's personal propagandist on South Island." Nikolai stated. "But as for the fracturing, these people take politics as seriously as someone takes a game of chess."

"Then, how did they get here if they don't take this seriously?" The two-tailed fox groaned, facepalming.

"These people were impoverished before Julian's coup. They were among the conspirators and snitches of the population; they were rewarded for their efforts and Julian made them feel 'special' in his eyes." Nikolai stated, before softening his voice. Tails overheard his comment. "God, I hate that bastard."

"Wait, what?" Tails asked in confusion. The hedgehog sighed.

"You heard me, didn't you." He stated. "Well, I'll be honest then. I despise Julian as a person."

"Then, how can you support a group that supports that man?" Tails asked, completely dumbfounded on what he was hearing from the hedgehog. He was no longer able to hide where his loyalties were in his voice. "The man was a brutal tyrant."

"I know that the man was a brutal tyrant." Nikolai rebuked the fox. "But at least under Julian's regime, the people of South Island were able to put food on the table AND have a roof over their head."

"But what about the reforms Sir Charles made?" Tails pleaded. "Didn't that help?"

"Sir Charles Hedgehog most likely didn't proofread the reforms." Nikolai stated. "There were so many loopholes in the reforms that the public are in an even WORSE position than they were before." He paused. "I feel very sorry for Sonic right now. It is a complete shame that he will be on the throne when the dynastic collapse occurs."

"Dynastic Collapse?" Tails asked in worry.

"My friend, I hate to tell you this." Nikolai stated. "I have seen the writing on the wall. The hedgehog dynasty is going to collapse. I don't know when it will fall apart, but it will."

"Can you explain this?" The fox demanded.

"It is like during the days of Blessed King Archibald." Nikolai said. "He had overthrown the nameless tyrant that disrupted the dynasty. But the ones on top have gotten so corrupted and out of touch with realty, it took the actions and deeds of a living saint in order to fix the damage and restore it." He paused. "I don't think his majesty will be able to save the dynasty."

"I see." Tails stated, emotionally down.

"As for you, I would recommend that you should leave while you still can." He continued.

"Huh? And why's that?" The fox asked.

"Because that disguise isn't going to help you for much longer, Mister Prower." Nikolai stated. Tails became very frightened that his cover's been blown. "But I shall keep my mouth shut about your presence. We already one spy discovered and shot." Before Tails could even react to what he heard, another mobian walked into the area.

* * *

"We have a special announcement." A messenger stated. "It is from the front lines."

"Go ahead." The announcer had answered in reply and all of the attendees looked upon the messenger.

"Operation Jungle Tamer is underway." The messenger replied. "Our invasion force has struck swift and with fury on Meterek Isle." The audience gasped from what was announced. There was a mixture of shock, horror, and revulsion from this. "About ten percent of the island is conquered including the lands of the mighty Seedrian clan."

"It's been sealed, then." Nikolai told Tails. "Commander Brutus has gone off the deep end and into madness with no sign of return."


	28. Knuckles' UPSAML AHH!

Knuckles' Ultra-Powerful Super Awesome Manliness Level  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

It was a peaceful and sunshiny day on Angel Island. As the sun came up over the floating island, Knuckles the Echidna rose from his hammock and stretched with a yawn. Stepping out of the hidden palace, he looked around with a serene smile on his face.

"Ah, such a wonderful morning." He looked all around. "Hello, plants. Hello, birds. Hello, beasts of the forest. It's so awesome to see you all." The echidna sighed. "I'm so laid-back right now that nothing could possibly get me ang-." BOOM!

Before the echidna had a chance to finish his sentence, an angry green shrew in sunglasses and a leather jacket strafed overhead on his hoverbike; knocking Knuckles off his feet. Swinging back and coming in for a landing next to the echidna, the angry-looking shrew squeezed some juice out of his sport bottle before looking down at the echidna with contempt.

"What do we have here? A platypus or one of those other dumb marsupials?" The jerk stated, walking up to Knuckles and shoving him backward. "What's a matter, dreadlocks? Cat got your tongue or you so scared you're about to lay an egg?"

"Hey, what's your problem, bud?" Knuckles asked, balling his hands into fists. "Who do you think you are, coming down onto my island and making a mess of things? Why if I didn't have to stay here and guard the Master Emerald I would knock you clean down to the surface for your rude manners."

"Wait, you guard the Master Emerald?" The shrew asked, thinking for a moment. "That means you must be... Hey, Knucklehead. Is that a fat man with a mustache trying to steal a giant emerald?"

"What? Where?" Knuckles asked, spinning around. "You better not touch my emerald, Eggman." But while Knux was distracted, the shrew slipped on a brass fist and clocked the echidna in the back of the head, knocking him down. Jumping on top of his victim, the shrew began to punch him again and again. Brusing and beating the echidna's body, black and blue.

"AH!" Knuckles screamed. "What are you doing? Please stop."

"Asserting my dominance, Buckles." The shrew laughed in contempt, moving away from the battered echidna. "Looks like the big tough guardian isn't all he cracked up to be. How can you possible protect your emerald the island when you're not man enough to face me?"

At that moment, a familiar mobian rabbit came walking through the underbrush. and found the angry shrew standing over her battered beau.  
"Knuckles-honey, where are y'all? I was just..." She laid eyes on the two males. "What in tarnation...?"

"Hey there, toots. Name's Shifty the Shrew." The smooth talking slimeball walked up to her, putting his arm around Bunny. "What do you say we ditch this loser and go find a hunch to multiply in?"

"Ah say, Get Lost, you ornery varmint!" Bunny snapped, bringing her leg up and swiftly smashing her metal boots right into Shifty's family jewels. There was a loud crack followed by Swifty's eyes buldging out with a loud scream.

"AAAHHHHH! YOU STUPID, WITCH!" Swifty cried out in a voice so high, it sounded like he had inhaled helium. "IS THIS HOW YOU DEAL WITH FIGHTS? LET YOUR GIRLFRIEND DO YOUR FIGHTING FOR YOU, YOU BIG WEINIE!?" Swifty crawled back to his hoverbike in pain. "You're not a man. You're a little echidna wuss. A crybaby who can't stand up and be a man. I'm not going to waste my time around here fighting with some big sissy girl."

"A sissy? Y'all calling me a sassy?" Bunny picked up the whole hoverbike and threw it like a toy glider, sending it sailing off the island. "Happy landings, loser. See ya next fall." Turning around, she reached down and helped Knuckles up. "You okay, Sugar?"

"I'm fine." Knuckles growled, pushing her hand away. "Leave me alone."

"Knuckles-hun, what's wrong?" Bunny asked in concern. "Y'all need a hug or somethin'?"

"I said, leave me alone." Knuckles growled for stopping himself. "Look Bunny, I'm not mad at you. I'm angry at myself. I'm not even enough of a man to stand up to a weak little shrew." Knuckles took off running, leaving an upset Bunny Rabbot behind him.

* * *

Racing back to his private room in the hidden palace, the echidna felt ashamed over the situation that had happened. He didn't feel like doing anything that day. He looked at the television and turned it on. He started to flip through the channels.

"I wonder if there is anything good on." Knuckles stated. He came crossed an infomercial blaring from the channel he flipped to next.

"HEY, YOU! YES, YOU! NOT ENOUGH OF MAN! DRINK POWERTHRIST!" The announcer stated. "IT'S THE EPIC ENERGY DRINK OF EPICNESS! GUARANTEED TO PUT BICEPS ON YOUR TRICEPS AND YOUR EYEBALLS!" The cartoon muscleman on the screen shrieked as his muscles grew to ridiculous size.

"YEAH!" The cartoon shouted. "METAL GEAR!"

"POWERTHRIST! THE ONLY MANLY DRINK FILLED WITH MANLY ENERGY! MENERGY! POWERTHRIST WILL MAKE YOU MAN ENOUGH TO GROW A BEARD ON YOUR CHEST AND CHEST HAIR ON YOUR FACE!" Knuckles' eyes went wide. "EPIC MANLY HAIR!" The facial and chest hair on the cartoon man grew and then popped off, turning into two hot girl hares in bikinis.

"This is exactly what I needed." Knuckles exclamed. "Powerthrist will make me more manly than that shrew."

"POWERTHRIST!" The announcer replied. "THE MANLY DRINK MADE WITH LIGHTNING. REAL LIGHTNING! COMES IN THREE FLAVORS: MANANA, FIZZBITCH... AND GUN! THIS DRINK THAT SO POWERFUL YOU CAN WRESTLE A BEAR AND THROW HIM INTO SPACE!"

"So, that's how Ursa Major and Minor got up there." Knuckles said in awe as he ran over and picked up the phone.

"SO CALL NOW, OPERATORS ARE STANDING BY KICK YOUR BUTT IF YOU DON'T DRINK POWERTHRIST! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" After quickly getting the number from the infomercial, Knuckles dashed over to the phone and dialed.

"Hello? Power Energy Drinks?" Knuckles asked. "I would to order thirty cases of Powerthrist GUN to be delivered to Angel Island right away."

* * *

While Knuckles was busy talking on the phone, a certain armadillo who had been jogging nearby just happened to overhear him...

"Are you sure that's what you heard Mighty?" Bunny asked him. "Ya know that sounds a bit farfetched."

"I'm telling you, Bunny. I heard him order thirty cases of firearms." Mighty explained. "I guess he's trying to protect Angel Island with weapons."

"Ah just wonder where he's gonna get all that ammo." Bunny asked in confusion. "Oh, here he comes now. Maybe we can get some answers." Knuckles came zooming by, guzzling a sports bottle filled with a dark liquid.

"Knuckles-sugar, you alright?" She asked causing the echidna to stop and jog in place. "Y'all don't look so well."

"Notimetotalk. Mustgetinshape." Knuckles blurted out as his eye twitched rapidly. "MustdrinkmorePowerthrist. MustkickSwifty'sbehind." With that he zipped off like a comet, leaving Bunny and Mighty in the dust.

"What? What just happened?" The armadillo asked in confusion. "I think that was Knuckles, but it was moving like Sonic."

"Trust me, sugar. That ain't nowhere near sonic speed." Bunny replied, a troubled look on her face. "But Knuckles sure is going mighty fast. Ah wonder if that Powerthrist stuff I saw him drinkin' there has anything to do with it."

Bunny's worst fears were quickly realized as a rapid change came over the echidna. Knuckles began running around the island screaming about his manliness. He would frequently punch random trees down and then throw them into the atmosphere. When Big and Vector were talking on the far side of the island. The crazed echidna caught them, tied each one to the opposite end of a tree trunk and began to bench press both of them.

"KNUCKLES, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Vector asked in horror.

"FROGGY, I'M GETTING DIZZY!" Big called out in a nauseated voice.

"YES! I FEEL THE MENERGY! AAAAAHHH!" Knuckles screamed, quickly throwing on a tank top just so he could tear it off. "RAWR! KNUCKLES SMASH!"

"Uh oh. Knuckles is acting like that one out of control comic book character." Vector added nervous. "Except he already turned green and back."

"Let's get out of here, Froggy." Big stated. "This place is scary." The oversized cat fled in terror, dragging the terrified crocodile after him.

"BIG! WAIT!" Vector cried. "UNTIE ME FIRST! OH! OW EE!"

Knuckles stood on top of a rock beating his chest with his fist while wearing a leopard skin loincloth and crying out the Tarzan yell. "AAAAHHHHHH!" He grabbed on the vines and swung away. While Bunny looked up and shook her head.

"Ah knew we shouldn't have let him order that energy drink." She glared up at the echidna. "And if he thinks I'm going to wear a leopard-skin bikini and change my name to Jane. I'll remove his reason for wearing a loincloth."

* * *

And so things only got worse, as Knuckles overdosed on Powerthrist and began to hallucinate. He had encountered Blaze on Angel Island alongside with Silver. He stared at her with wild eyes.

"Angel Island's under attack. I got to save it." The echinda stated, running up into the trees. Once he was overhead, Knuckles leapt down from the trees.

"Blaze, look out." Silver stated, noticing the echidna.

"Huh?" Blaze asked. She felt a weight land on her back. "Ow!"

"Knuckles?" Silver stated in shock. "What are you...?"

"I won't let you barge onto this island, Silvertor." Knuckles replied.

"Silvertor... what?" The albino hedgehog asked. But in the echidna's mind, he was a skeleton in a muscle suit.

"You heard me. I will save Angel Island from your grasp." The echidna pulled out a sword and raised it high. "By the power of Greyskull..." Then, a lightning bolt hit Knuckles making himself even more musclebound and making him a darker shade of red. "I HAVE THE POWER!" He pointed the sword down towards the cat he was on top of. It turned into a powerful tiger mount.

The tiger mount pulled himself from underneath Knuckles and charged towards the skeletal hedgehog, roaring at the adversary, causing him to run in terror.

"Well done, battlecat. You can keep him busy," The echidna stated. "While I take care of his other goons.

But in reality, Blaze was trying to get the crazy echidna off of her. Silver noticed Knuckles raising a can of Powerthrist in the sky. The echidna turned the can upside-down and the lavender feline was drenched from the energy drink that poured from the can.

"MWORR!" She hissed, grabbed Knuckles and threw him away from her. "Thanks a lot, you red idiot. You ruined my hair and jacket."

"Are you okay, Blaze?" Silver asked in concern, going up to her.

"I'm fine." The kitty cat answered. "I'm just soaked right now. Let's just leave." And the two mobians left Knuckles to do whatever.

It was by this point that everyone on the island was getting fed up with the echidna's insanity. The breaking point was finally reached when Knuckles managed to anger even the calm Mighty.

"For the last time, Knuckles." The armadillo growled, glenching his fists in anger. "PUT HER DOWN!"

"Behold. The mighty fisherman had caught his greatest trophy yet." Knuckles exclaimed, holding the terrified water dwelling mobian over his head. "Behold, we shall have this seafood for a great and glorious feast."

"Mighty, would you please get this bozo to put me down?" Echo cried out trying to break free from the echidna's grasp. "I don't want to end up on a seafood menu or mounted on a trophy wall."

"KNUCKLES! SHE IS NOT A FISH!" Mighty yelled grabbing the echidna by the throat. "PUT MY GIRLFRIEND DOWN, NOW!"

"So, you want a piece of my fish meal too?" Knuckles lowered the terrified Echo handing her over to Mighty. "Here you hold on to her while I go and get my fish cleaning kit so we can gut, bone, and scale her."

"Okay, that's it Mighty." The terrified Echo screamed, jumping into the river and riding the waterfall back down to the surface. "This visit is over. I'll come back next week and see if you put that wacko echidna in a straight jacket yet."

* * *

After this, Mighty called a meeting of all the island's mobian inhabitants both living and dead.

"I'm telling you. He's gotten out of control." Mighty exclaimed. "He tried to turn my beloved Echo into a tuna sandwich and then he challenged me to a wrestling match. And he kept thinking I was a bear."

"Now, wait a minute, don't y'all think you're bein' a bit too hard on Knux?" Bunny asked. "Ah mean, he's just worried about a challenge to his manhood."

"Are you kidding me, Bunny?" Dulcy cried out, crossing her arms over her chest angrily. "You know what that fruitcake did when I was flying in the woods the other day? He dawned a knight's helmet and threatened to slay me. This isn't Medival Mobius you know."

"I hate to agree with the dragon in this case, but I really don't have a choice." Althair sighed, shaking his head. "My grandson has become addicted to that dreaded energy drink and he no longer perceives the world correctly."

"So, what are we going to do elder?" Mighty asked, not quite sure how to stop Knuckles. "Do you think we should have Chaos try and stop him?"

"No, that would be overkill." The elder answered. "Like sending a nuclear warhead to deal with a gnat. Just make sure he doesn't hurt himself badly."

"AAAARRRGGGHHH!" Knuckles cried out in pain.

"A little late for that." Bunny replied as they all went running outside. When they approached the master emerald's alter, the surprised Chaotix found Knuckles laying on the ground gasping for breath.

"Knuckles? What happened?" Vector asked in shock. "You alright, man?"

"Why won't this alter lift up?" Knuckles gasped in agony. "Doesn't it understand I am a ultra-manly man?"

"Knuckles, I don't think it cares." Dulcy replied. "It's a rock. It's not alive and doesn't feel anything."

"Who does Knuckles think he is, Mighty?" Vector asked, shaking his head.

"Okay, this... is getting waaaaay too ridiculous." The armadillo stated.

"Knux-honey, this has to stop." Bunny pleaded. "If y'all don't hurt yourself, you'll end up hurting one of us. Please stop drinking that Powerthrist."

"NOOOOOOO! Powerthrist is manliness in a liquid form." Knuckles shook his head rapidly. "Knuckles needs his powerthrist. Knuckles needs to be manly. Knuckles must use his manliness to tame the shrew."

"Okay, that's it Knuckles." Mighty cracked his fist. "If you don't stop drinking that stuff, we're going to have to take extreme measures."

"I don't think you need to," Dulcy stated, looking at the unconscious echidna. "He's already out."

"Okay, that does it." Mighty looked back at the others. "Bunny, go to his private chamber and bring me the rest of the cases of the Powerthrist."

* * *

A few hours later, Knuckles woke up to the sight of all his friends standing over him at the edge of the island. He heard the sound of a thick liquid being poured out of bottle after bottle over the edge of the island down towards the surface.

"No, what are you doing?" Knuckles cried out. "You're spilling all my manly juices."

"This is for your own good, my friend." Mighty declared, pouring out the last bottle of Powerthrist before chucking it off the island. They heard the sound of a rocket engine blasting and they caught the sight of a middle-aged Chun-nin man in a karate gi go rocketing over the island with flames shooting out of the bottom of his feet while chanting 'Segata Sanshiro. Segata Sanshiro. Segata Sanshiro!'.

"Did... did you just see that?" Dulcy asked in disbelief.

"No and neither did you." Vector replied, looking up into the sky. "It was just a hallucination of the Powerthrist. Let us never speak of it again."

"But we didn't drink it." Bunny replied. "That was just Knuckles."

"LET US NEVER SPEAK OF IT AGAIN!" Vector screamed as Mighty nodded in agreement.

"How could you do this to me? How could all of you betray me like this?" Knuckles asked in despair. "I have to get manly to take out that sleezy shrew. He stated I'm manly enough to face him."

"And you believed him, sugar? How could you?" Bunny asked. "Were you manly enough to fight Sonic to a draw when you first met him? Were you manly enough to take down Imperator Ix and avenge your clan? Were you manly enough to stand by Team Sonic again and again to save the world from everything from aliens to Eggman?" She put a hand on his cheek. "Oh sugar, you're far more manly than he'll ever be." She smirked. "Besides, how manly can he be with a pair of broken jewels?"

"You're right. I shouldn't be worried about what some little dweb thinks of me." Knuckles stood up tall, clenching his fists. "If that little runt comes back here again, I'll make him wish he'd never stepped foot on Angel Island."

"That's the spirit." Vector replied, proudly putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "You're not going to let some bully show you up." Knuckles' friends were all congradulating him, when a mysterious object shot up the Angel Island waterfall like a comet from the surface, jumping out of the river and tackling Mighty to the ground.

"Wait, what?" The armadillo asked in shock, staring at the bundle of energy sitting on his chest. "What the heck is going on?"

"Mighty! Youwouldn'tbelieveit. Thestrangestthinghappened." Echo replied in a hyper voice. "Someweirdodumpedadarkliquidintotheocean andwe'rezippingaroundwithabunchofenergy. IfeelIcantakeonthewholebadnikarmythreetimesoverandwin."

"Oh no." Vector groaned, shaking his head while Dulcy laughed. "It's one of those days."

* * *

It was only a few days later when Shifty was passing over Angel Island. The shrew looked down and was surprised to see the echidna he had previously humiliated standing on the island shore. But the thing that got his attention was the phrase 'Hey stupid' written in the sand.

"Why that no good marsupial." Shifty growled, diving at Knuckles with his hoverbike. "I'm gonna mash that punk into meatloaf." The bike dove straight at the echidna only to smash into the tree the drawing of Knuckles had been etched on. Shifty tried to stand up on his wobbly feet as the real Knuckles approached him.  
"Not so good in the brains department, are you tough guy?" Knuckles smirked. "Here I'll take it easy on you and let you throw the first three punches."

"WHY YOU-!" Shifty slipped on his brass fists and swung angrily at the echidna. Knuckles easily dodged the blows and looked back at his friend, Vector.

"Vector, my good man? This guy doesn't want to fight fair." Knuckles smiled. "Let's show him your magnetic personality." Vector pulled out a giant magnet which pulled the brass fists straight towards the crocodile taking Shifty with them.

"AHH! HEY! That's not fair." Shifty shrieked. "I'm the only one who is supposed to cheat."

"It's not my fault that your cheating brass knuckles are made from metal." The crocodile replied. "If you fought fairly, this wouldn't have happened." Slipping out of the brass fists, Shifty jumped at Knuckles again. But this time, the echidna was waiting for him driving a fist into his face. Shifty kicked at the echidna only to have Knuckles tunnel underground and come up beneath him with an uppercut.

"HEY!" Shifty called out, almost whining. "I'm supposed to win. I'm stronger than you. I'm a man."

"So am I, shrewboy. But unlike you, I have a brain." Knuckles chited him. "While you fight dirty, I fight smart." Angered, Shifty dove at the echidna again attempting to break his neck. Knuckles sidestepped the jerk and drove his fist straight into his mid-section, shattering an electronic device on his belt buckle.  
"Huh, oh no. My holoprojector." Shifty cried out.

"What?" Knuckles thought in confusion. At that instant, the edgy looking shrew melted away to reveal a ridiculous hot dog looking creature who suddenly ran away in terror.

"AHH, YOU BIG BULLY!" Shifty the weiner cried out. "I'M GONNA TELL MOM!"

"Shifty was from... Weinerville?" Knuckles asked, shrugging. "Well, what do you know. He was just a really big weiner after all."

"Okay, we've gone far enough." Bean stated, jumping out of the bushes. "Next Chapter."


	29. The Graveyard Shift

The Graveyard Shift

"Wh-wh-why are we h-h-here?" Marine asked with a frightened look on her face; her hands were shaking as she was holding onto her flashlight.

"Calm down, Marine." Tails replied, staying nearby the scared raccoon girl. "King Sonic had gotten a report on what appeared to be a grave robber in the Green Hill cemetery. Thus he had asked Blaze, Silver, and the two of us to investigate the matter."

"But do we have to spend the night in this creepy place?" Marine asked. "I don't want to get possessed... again."

"If we're to catch the graverobber red-handed, we need to find him in the middle of the night." Blaze commented. "Besides, Silver can handle any undead we come across."

"Yeah." Silver replied, a little uncertain about what she had mentioned.

"I'm going to be nearby." Tails reassured her. "We are not going to split up. We're going to stick together no matter what."

"O-Okay." She answered, trusting the young fox.

* * *

They had entered the cemetary in the early evening as the sun went down. But now it is the dead of night, as they began their patrol around the mobian graveyard. The area smelled of decay from the corpses buried six feet under and the area was a bit foggy. A mobini crow cawed as it flew by. Marine jumped at the sound and clung onto Tails.

"S-sorry." She replied.

"That's alright." Tails answered, sticking by her. They stayed with each other in their arms. "I'm sorry that it has to go like this. I know I promised that we would go on a date tonight and go to that new Spagonian resturant that was in Starlight City."

"It's okay, Tails." The raccoon girl answered. "You were ordered to do this. With a bottler like you, this is at least decent."

"Not in front of Blaze and Silver." Tails said, blushing.

"Don't worry about it, Tails." Marine answered. "They aren't going to bother us." Then, a branch broke off of a dead tree nearby and it hit the ground. "YIPE!" She dropped her flashlight and leapt into the fox's arms.

"Whoa, easy." He answered. The raccoon turned to face the direction of the sound.

"Oh, it's just a branch." She replied as Tails let her back down onto the ground.

They came upon the great mausoleum of the Green Hill Cemetary. It was made of the purest marble in the entire area. They saw the three-dimensional engravings on the wall of previous kings of South Island.

"Do you think this would be the first place to look for a grave robber?" Blaze asked Silver.

"I think so." The albino replied. "We might as well check it out because it's important." As they approached it, they heard some flapping of some wings.

"Who dares try to enter the royal catacombs?" a deep bellowing voice stated. Then, they saw a figure on top of the roof of the masoleum. It was a pale green poodle moth mobian. "Why have you come out this late at night?"

"We were on the lookout for a potential graverobber." Tails explained.

"How do I know that you are not the graverobbers?" The moth stated as it jumped off of the roof and landed right in front of them. His wings pushing away the fog.

"We were asked by King Sonic to patrol the cemetary." Silver asked.

"So, his majesty has sent you." The moth answered. "This is very... intriguing."

"Why is that?" Silver asked.

"Because there was a graverobber that has been digging around the cemetary disrupting the tombs of the dead." The moth stated. "As a reaction, the dead have become more restless."

"You mean, this place has become more haunted?" Marine asked.

"It has." The moth answered. "Someone needs to lay these restless spirits to rest. But I understand that you are sent to look out for graverobbers. But I will let only two of you enter the catacombs of kings, until the dead have been laid to rest."

"Who is going to handle the spirits and who is going into the catacombs?" Tails asked.

"I'll stick with Tails." Marine said.

"Of course." Blaze answered. "Silver and I will enter the catacombs and investigate. You two, can go handle the spirits."

"Alright." Tails answered. "Good luck, you two."

* * *

Blaze and Silver went inside the catacombs. They headed down the stairs into the inner parts.

"What is this place?" Silver asked.

"This is the royal catacombs, Silver." Blaze answered. "This is the place where every king and queen of South Island is buried going all the way back to Amunrapi's son, Shenamoun. Along with members of the royal family."

"Is Amunrapi himself buried here?" The albino asked.

"No, he and his wife have their own tomb." The catgirl answered. "Becuase of how important these kings are, the catacombs themselves are dug down two to three times deeper than normal. In addition, family of Sethramoth had sworn to protect the royal catacombs and keep watch over the cemetary. The one we saw was Sethramoth the Twenty-Eigth."

As they entered the burial area, the room was deathly quiet. They heard the soft dripping of water coming down from above. They noticed the cobwebs on the upper corners of the chambers. Some of them had been broken.

"The spiderwebs." Silver said. "They appear to be broken."

"That means someone must have come through here earlier." Blaze replied.

"How long ago though?" He asked.

"Because the repairs done on the cobwebs, it looks like that they were here a long time ago." Blaze answered. "He might have been here and gone before we even noticed." Then, they heard a series of moans.

"What was that?" Silver asked.

"I don't know." Blaze answered, nervously. They turned around and found a few mummified mobians approaching them.

"MUMMIES!" Silver stated. The catgirl prepared a fire based attack but stopped herself remembering where they were. A psychic energy bubble was placed around the walking dead and they were pushed to the side. "Hurry this way." The two living mobians ran in the other direction as the mummies were reorienting themselves.

They ran down various hallways to escape the mummies. After losing them, they stopped to catch their breath. The two looked around to look at their surroundings.

"Do we have any idea where we are?" Silver asked.

"Nope," Blaze answered. "I hope we aren't lost."

"Me too." The albino replied. He looked and noticed two burials. One that was filled, the other empty. The one that was filled had a broken seal. "What's this seal for?" He walked over to the broken seal. "King Sylvanus Hedgehog?"

"That's your grave." The catgirl stated.

"It's a bit creepy seeing my own grave." Silver commented. "But what is this empty slot for?"

"Kings and Queens are buried next to each other for what I remember." Blaze replied. "Oh, so I remember Amy telling me." Silver noticed that the coffin he was placed in was a bit out of place. Thus, he pulled it out. "Silver, what are you doing?"

"I need to know that question's answer." The albino replied as he reached for the coffin's lid.

"Silver, don't open it." Blaze stated. But it was already too late, Silver had opened up the lid.

* * *

Meanwhile on the surface, Tails and Marine were patrolling the graveyard. They looked around for the troubled ghosts. The raccoon girl looked down at her hand, she looked at the blue quartz crystal in her hand.

"It was a good thing that moth guy gave us these quartz crystals." Marine replied.

"Yeah." Tails said. "I didn't know anything about ghosts. But at least he was of some help." He pulled out a container of salt. "So, we're to throw this salt at them if we run into trouble?"

"I suppose so." The tanuki girl answered. They continued to walk around the graveyard. "I was just worried about our relationship."

"I think it is a little odd to be talking about that in a cemetary." Tails replied.

"I'm just a little worried about what was going on." Marine answered. "I'm starting to feel like we're drifting apart. I mean, we haven't been having enough alone time."

"So, that is why you are pushing for a date? You're worried about me drifting away?" Tails asked. "Listen Marine, you are the one I love. There is no other girl I would want to share my life with." He looked around and noticed a rose bush near their location. The two-tailed fox went over to the rose bush. He saw that there were dark red roses in the bush. He cut one of the roses off the bush and gave it to Marine. "You don't have to worry about me leaving you."

"Oh Tails..." Marine said as she accepted the rose. "Thank you." They were about to lean into each other for a kiss when they heard a loud scream. They quickly got back to what was going on.

"That was Silver." Tails commented. "We can continue later."

"Right." Marine answered. As they headed towards the royal catacombs, a ghost showed up to scare them away.

"Leave this place." The ghost answered.

"We don't have time for this right now." Tails said to the ghost. "Please leave us be."

"Leave this place." The ghost continued.

"Why do want us to leave?" Marine asked, a little nervous.

"We have been cursed. Leave this place." The ghost stated. "And we are doomed."

"We are going to remove the curse." Tails replied.

"How did you get cursed?" Marine asked.

"The tombs have been desecrated." The ghost replied. "If you want to remove the curse, you must bring the one who desecrated the tomb to justice."

"Okay, got it." Tails replied.

"We'll take care of it. Can you let us through now?" Marine asked. The ghost didn't move. "Please." Then, the ghost got out of the way. "Thank you."

"But that isn't the only thing that has us frightened." The ghost stated to itself as the two mobians went by.

* * *

As they approached the royal catacombs, they saw Blaze and Silver leaving the catacombs. The two mobians saw that Silver was sobbing from grief.

"Why...?" Silver asked, crying in Blaze's arms. "Why does this have to be?"

"I don't know, Silver." She answered. "But hopefully, we will figure something out."

"What's going on?" Tails asked. "We heard Silver's scream and we came to help."

"Where's the bad guy?" Marine asked.

"There was no bad guy." Blaze explained. "Silver opened up Sylvanus' coffin and..." She stopped herself before finishing.

"Sylvanus was still in the coffin." Silver finished, continuing to sob. "Everything I thought I knew... why does it have to be a lie? I believed this whole time that I was real and now I learned that I was a fake?"

"Oh boy." Marine replied.

"How come all of the tests said that he was the real thing?" Tails asked. "What's going on here?" Then, he heard his communicator go off. "Oh now what?" He answered the device. "Hello?"

"Hey Tails, it's me, Rotor." The voice said.

"Oh hey." Tails answered. "What's up?"

"Techno and I have completed the anaylsis of the fluid sample that you got off of the Great Battle Kukku. We were completely thrown off by the results." Rotor stated. "We had never encountered this before and didn't think this was possible."

"What do you mean?" The fox asked.

"This stuff is capable of producing carbon-based duplicate organisms." Rotor said.

"English, please." Marine stated.

"The Great Battle Kukku you fought was a clone." Rotor answered. "And the substance you gave me was the formula that created him."

"Okay." She answered.

"We'll be keeping an eye out for more clones." Rotor answered.

"Okay. Thanks for the heads-up." Tails replied.

"You're welcome. That's all I have for now." The walrus stated.

"Alright, talk to you later." The fox answered, shutting off the communicator and turned to Silver. "Well, that might be the explanation."

"So, you are saying I'm a clone of King Sylvanus?" Silver asked in shock.

"I don't know." Tails answered. "But it's very pluasible from the evidence that Rotor discovered."

"Am I or am I not the real Sylvanus?" Silver asked.

"By blood, you are the real one." Blaze said. "But you get to be your own person seperate from the previous one."

"I guess it would help out." The albino answered.

"But if Silver is a clone, who made him?" Marine asked.

"Wait, I think I got it." Tails stated. "We have reports of a grave robber; we have evidence of cloning; and we know that Sylvanus' grave had been opened."

"So, whoever desecrated the tomb was the one who made the Silver clone... or is tied to him." Marine finished.

"But who would be that desperate to make clones of dead people?" Silver asked.

"Who knows, Silver." Blaze stated, looking up at the moon. "Who knows."


	30. Princess Political IN-correctness: Pt 1

Princess Political IN-correctness: Pt 1

Fire. There was fire everywhere. As the flames burned high around Soleanna, several mobians and humans ran from the towering form of Solaris roaring overhead. Amist of the destroyed buildings and flowing rivers of blood, the terrified form of Princess Elise lay on the ground crying.

"It's all over. I failed my people." She sobbed, getting back up to her knees. "Won't somebody please help me and my city?"

"Don't worry, Elise." Sonic the Hedgehog stated, stepping out into the light. "I will save Soleanna and your people." Holding up, three chaos emeralds in each hand. Sonic suddenly turned into a giant golden muscular humanoid, burning with yellow energy; basically human supersonic on steroids. "I'll destroy this great evil."

The humanoid mobian with a clef chin jumped at Iblis. Sonic punched Solaris in the face and the monster blew up. Flying back down to the ground amist the cheers of the survivors, Elise ran up to the powerful hero.

"You saved my city and my people." Elise cried. "You did it, Sonic."

"No, Elise. We're going to do it." He took her in his arms. "Right now." Sonic's lips moved closer to hers, but just before they could touch... an alarm clock was heard.

"Oh no, not again with that stupid dream." Elise pulled her pillow over her head. "Why, oh why? Did I agree with Sonic to blow that damn candle out?"

* * *

With a groan she pulled herself out of her lace canopy bed, got dressed, and went downstairs to the royal pantry.

"Edward, where are you? Get me a pull of Lucky Talismans for my breakfast and don't put too much milk on it. I don't want the marshmellow to get soaky." She said, scratching her backside. "Damn it, where is that stupid butler?" Grumbling and walking over to the fridge, she pulled open the door and pulled out a glass bottle of Chaos Cola. Popping the top, she glugged down the whole liter before letting out a loud belch. "Oh well, I guess I'll just have to..."

The phone suddenly rang and Elise simply rolled her eyes. "Oh great, who'd be calling at this hour? I hope its not another chao accessory salesman." Digging around through the old pop bottles and pizza boxes on her floor. She finally found her corded phone and picked up the headpiece. "I really should get another maid." He answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Excuse me, Elise? This is Queen Hedgehog."

"Wait a minute..." Elise asked. "Who mean Queen Grandma Hedgehog or... young queen hedgehog?"

"I'll take that as a compliment, Elise. But you're lucky." Amy's voice came over with a chuckle. "If Aleema had been calling you, you'd have six bounty hunters going after your head right now."

"Really?" She asked eyes going wide.

"No." Amy replied. "Anyway, I wanted to invite you to the royal princess seminar that's going to be held in Studiopolis next week." Amy's voice grew excited. "All of the great female political leaders of Mobius are getting together to discuss important things like humanitarian relief and world peace."

"Yeah, yeah, Amy. Sounds great." Elise groaned, rubbing her temples with her fingers. "I'll come and I'll pass the word along to Sally and Blaze as well."

"You don't have to worry about, Blaze. I already called her." Amy explained. "But could you pass it along to Sally and Sonia? I can't get a hold of either of them and nobody in the royal hedgehog court seems to know where Sonia is half the time."

"Don't worry, keep your crown on." Elise chuckled. "I'll be sure to pass along the word to both of them."

"Talk to you later, your majesty. Bye." Amy answered, before hanging up. Elise sat down on her couch covered in nachoes and cheeto dust, looking around the room. She called out.

"Sonia? Sally? We got a princess thing to go to next week." Elise stated. "Amy told me to pass it on to you two." At that moment, two mobian forms immersed from the pile of empty fast food boxes and soda cups. Sally Acorn stood up holding her head with both her hands.

"Uh, my aching noggin." She groaned. "Oh boy, that was sure a wild party you had last night, Elise."

"Are you kidding me? I can't believe you two passed out after only seven drinks." Elise laughed. "I had to stop that one mushroom princess and the Sharahland princess from carrying you off."

"I can't believe they thought we were stuffed animals." Sonia groaned, climbing out from a pile of old burger wrappers. Sonia dusted herself off and straighten her clothes out. "It was a really awesome party, but I wish we could have gotten those guys' phone numbers after-."

"What happens at a princess party stays at a princess party." Elise quieted her. "Now, help me get this place cleaned up and let's all have showers and get out of her before my cleaning staff gets up. I don't want this leaking to the newspapers. We don't need another royal scandal."

"Sonia, herself, is a royal scandal." Sally laughed. "It's a good thing we didn't invite little miss pink stick-in-the-mud, she'd never let us have any fun."

"Hey, I resemble that remark." Sonia grumbled, crossing her arms and pushing out her bottom lip in a pout. "You two, can be so cruel sometimes."

"Oh no, that's not cruel." Elise replied, picking up a pillow off the couch. "This is." She smacked Sonia with a pillow knocking her over. Sally immediately hit Elise with another pillow and soon the three had turned all the pillows on the couch into weapons.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" The three girls started to laugh as the whole room was covered in feathers.

* * *

-One Week Later-

The whole city of Studiopolis had turned out for this grande event held at the Grand Cinema Hotel. The Princess Seminar was set to be the biggest media event that Mobius had seen since before the Great War. Celebrities arrived by limo and waited outside the red carpet hoping to catch a glimspe and shake the hand of one of the royal princesses. The only celebrities more popular than they were.

As the media and the stars waited, a series of royal carriages pulled by mobini horses came trotting up to the hotel entrance.

"Presenting her royal highness, Princess Elise of Apatos." A herald exclaimed, looking down at his scroll. "And following her is Princess Sally Acorn of the kingdom of West Side Island and Princess Sonia of South Island." The three regal nobles all graced the red carpet, each of them wearing ball gowns with trains carried by handmaidens. The servants released a flock of doves overhead as they walked by and every little girl in the crowd, mobian or human cheered at the top of their lungs.

"I don't get what the big deal is." A ten-year old boy in the crowd stated. "It's just a bunch of dumb girls in dresses." Before he could finish his sentence, six girls jumped him and proceeded to pound on him. "Okay. OW OW, I'm sorry."

As the three princesses approached the door, a little mobian catgirl ran up and grabbed Princess Elise's dress.

"You're so pwetty." She stated. "When I grow up, I wanna be just like you."

"That might be a little hard, sweetie." Elise smiled, patting her on the head. "Try shooting for one of these two behind me. They make much more sense for a little angel like you."

As the three princesses passed into the main entrance, they all burst into laughter.

"Wow, can you believe these outfits they put us in?" Sally asked, looking down at her dress. "You'd think we were going to the ball or a wedding."

"Yeah, I think it is a bit fancy for political talks." Sonia agreed. "But you know public perception and all."

"Hey, you think we're having trouble. Just look over there." Elise replied, putting her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. "That poor girl looks even more miserable than us." The three girls turned to see a medium-sized feline with an evening gown made up of five layers of lace, a bustle, and her hair done up in a complex beehive. The look on the feline's face could kill.

"Blaze... is that you?" Sally asked, trying to keep from laughing. "What in the name of the Ancient Walkers happened to you?"

"The council of Down Unda thought I should wear the traditional dress of royalty to the seminar." Blaze hissed. "Not one word from any of you or the claws come out."

The four princesses started talking amongst themselve as they noticed several other of the royal ladies in the room. On the far side, stood an echidna princess with orange fur and a red tiara. On the right side of the room, was a human princess in a white ball gown with blonde hair and two meatballs on the sides of her head with two long pigtails. This teenager looked like she was about to cry. And in the very center of the room was a familiar buzzing insect who came zipping up to the other four.

"Hey girls, like what's up?" The smallest princess happily buzzed. "Your auras are so like totally mellowed out."

"Ah, you must be Saffron, the princess of the mobian hive." Blaze greeted her. "Tails told us all about his adventure in the sky."

"Oh yeah, I like so totally couldn't pass this shindig up." Saffron agreed. "I can so totally team up with all you other rad princesses to peace out Mobius' energy field."

"Yeah, whatever that means." Sonia replied before whispering to Sally. "I think her royal bugginess has hit the pollen one to many times."

"Great, the one thing we needed here: A princess pothead." Sally groaned.

"More like a princess pollenhead." Blaze whispered overhearing the other two.

"Would you three please keep it down?" Elise grumbled. "It looks like the seminar planning committee is coming in and their leader is about to address the group."

Just then, a group of mobians in business suits filed into the room lead by a flashy looking ferret. He smiled at the gathering of princesses.

"Hello, ladies. And welcome to the princess seminar." He bowed to the gathered royals. "My name is Dixon and these are my associates: Mr. Powers, Mr. Powers, Mr. Powers, Mr. Powers, and Mr. Powers. They are the powers that be. We have invited you here to make a for-. I mean, to discuss things like flowers and beauty and world peace."

"On behalf of all the gathered princesses, I would like to thank you gentlemen for this opporunity." Sally spoke up, the others already recognizing her role as a borne leader. "I hope our esteemed group can accompish a great deal for both our subjects and the other citizens of Mobius."

Before Dixon or the Powers could reply, a loud scream came from the back of the room.

"Hey, what are you doing?" A familiar pink hedgehog cried out as two security guards started to drag her away. "You can't do this to me, I'm royalty too."

"Amy?" Elise exclaimed. "Why is she being dragged away?"

"Oh my word, Queen Rose. What an unexpected pleasure." The ferret stopped the guards, walking over to bow to the pink hedgehog. "I'm sorry, your highness but this is a 'princess' seminar. There is no room for a queen."

"What? You're telling me that I'm not allowed but someone of the lower rank of noblity is?" Amy's face grew angry. "That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard, why wouldn't a queen be allowed in with the princesses?

"Let me put it to you this way, pinkie." One of the guards hissed as he adjusted his glasses. "Princesses bring in the crowds. Princesses are marketable. The only thing you're good for is giving the posioned apple to one of these beauties after you've turned into an ugly old crone." He looked at Amy for a second. "Oh wait, I'm sorry too late."

Amy glared at him for a moment in shock before a wildfire burned in her eyes. With a heidous sreech, her beautiful gown she had worn to the seminar instantly burned away revealing her golden Amazon armor. She immediately picked up her burning golden hammer slamming the weasel in the face. He went flying through the window out towards the Mobian sea and kept going, skipping across the water's surface like a stone.

"Amy calm down." Elise cried trying to reason with her. "I don't agree with it either, but they are being nice enough to put on this seminar for us. So it's only fair they set the rules."

"I hate to agree with her, Amanda Rose, but she's right." Sally added. "Besides, the good we can do here outweighs the stupidity of their silly rules."

"If this were any other diplomatic event, I'm sure you'll be welcome. Besides, I don't like the idea of my sister-in-law running around in a metal bathing suit at a formal event." Sonia grumbled. "It's not very regal. And the queen of South Island's two moons are showing."

"Alright, alright." Amy calmed down. Her clothes reassembling and returning to normal. "I'll leave, but you better believe my royal household is not giving a penny to the princess seminar or any of its charities." The pink hedgehog stormed out. The guards running in terror from her as she left.

"Now, that that interruption is out of the way. We can begin to plan our events." The ferret smiled. "First, we have a photo shoot planned followed by measures for figure design and meeting with focus groups to test each princesses popularity and marketing ability."

"Now, wait a minute." Blaze stated, raising a claw in protest. "We came here to make a difference for the people of Mobius. We did not come here to be part of some stupid marketing scheme to sell toys and merchandise. So, if you think we're going to act like those air-headed princesses on TV..."

"Don't worry, you'll make a difference." The ferret protested, pulling at his collar as sweat trickled down his forehead. "All of the toys we sell, we'll give a small percentage of the profits to charity. You'll be helping the people of Mobius through merchandising."

"Blaze, the sleeze-ball is right. If we go along with this, we could raise a whole lot of money for the homeless and those who have gotten stuck in the middle of our wars." Elise spoke up. "Don't you think putting up with a little of this soulless corporate bologna is worth helping a few people for?"

"Okay, I'll go along with it... for now." Blaze growled, crossing her arms in disgust. "But we had better actually do something constructive at this seminar or that rodent is going to head up as cat food."

"Oh, come on, Blaze. Being made into a doll isn't so bad." Sally laughed. "Look at the bright side at least they're not having us pose in swimsuits." At that moment, several photographers walked by followed by a crewman pushing a rack of revealing bathing suits. All of the princesses in the room had their faces turned red.

"Uh..." Sally added, nervously. "Girls, do you think it might be time to slowly make our way to the exit now?" Before any of them could reply, the lights suddenly went out. The room was completely dark and nobody could tell where anyone else was.

"What happened to the lights?" The rat asked in surprise. It was only a few moments, before the lights came back on again and all of the crew and personel noticed that every last princess was gone.

"Oh no, I don't believe this." He groaned burying his face in his hands. "All of our gains are gone. Our profits are doomed."

* * *

A few hours later, the phone rang in Queen Amy's private chambers. Getting up and turning off the television, she went over to answer the call.

"This had better be good. I'm missing my favorite episode of 'Magical Girl Sally Moon'." She picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Amy, this is Sonic. I'd just got word from the princess seminar and I've got some bad news."

"What? Do they want me to pose with the princesses as an evil witch?" Amy groaned, shaking her head.

"Not exactly, I'm afraid the authorities have told me something worse has happened." Sonic stopped for a moment. "I don't know how to quite tell you this but... our princesses are in another castle."


	31. Princess Political IN-correctness: Pt 2

Princess Political IN-correctness: Pt 2

The first thing Elise heard was a loud buzzing noise. At first, she thought it was some kind of alarm clock that the servants had bought. But the more it obnoxiously buzzed in her ear, the more she realized it was coming from all around her.

"Ugh, where am I?" She thought to herself, grabbing her head with her hands. "Feels like I got run over by a GUN weapon semi." She groaned trying to ignore the aching in her head and back. "Where am I?"

As her vision began to clear, Elise noticed she was in a completely pink room with hearts painted all over the walls. And decorated with the most sickening girly furnature imaginable. Sitting up on the couch, she had been laying on. Elise pulled off her blanket to get the shock of her life.

"Wait, where did this nail polish come from? Is that glitter make-up on my skin?" The princess looked down at herself and her eyes went wide. "OH MY LORD!? WHAT AM I WEARING!?" Elise pathetically tried to cover herself with her arms as the princess found she was wearing a very revealing and flashy outfit: A white cape with a high collar and a white feathered bikini that left nothing to the imagination was all that covered her slender frame. "WHAT'S GOING ON HER!?" The princess demanded. "WHY AM I WEARING LESS CLOTHING THAN A HANDKERCHIEF!?"

Looking to her left, Elise saw the sleeping forms of Princess Sally and Blaze. Each on opposite ends of a couch, sleeping soundly.

"GIRLS! WAKE UP!" Elise called out, excitedly. "I THINK WE'RE IN A WHOLE LOT OF TROUBLE!"

"Ugh, Elise. Could you please keep it down?" Sally groaned, sitting up and starting to pull her blankets off. "My head feels like it was hit by a hammer and my back feels like... HOLY WALKERS, WHAT AM I WEARING!?"

The scream woke Sonic and Blaze up as well; the two rubbed their heads in confusion until they saw the screaming chipmunk.

"Sally... Why are you wearing a see-through belly dancer's outfit?" Blaze asked; her face going pale. "And why and I in a torsolette and stockings... and a garter belt too?"

"Okay, girls. I know the parties can sometimes get a little wild around here." Sonia commented, looking down at herself. "But leopard-skin lingerie? Really?"

"What's going on here?" Sally asked in confusion. "I don't think we're at the Princess Seminar anymore?"

"Do you think Eggman took us?" Elise asked looking around, at their surrounding. "He might be trying to hold us for ransom you know?"

"In our underwear?" Blaze added, shaking her head. "This really isn't Robotnik's style."

"It must have been somebody connected to the Princess Seminar." Sonia realized. "It's the only explanation on how they got the drop on us."

"How right you are my dear." A high-pitched voice declared, over a nearby loudspeaker. "The seminar was a wonderful way to bring a whole bunch of princesses together so I could complete my collection. ÜÜhühühühühühühühü." He laughed.

"That's definately not Eggman's laugh." Sally replied. "That sounds like somebody even crazier than Julain was."

"IT'S DOCTOR WARPNIK!" The four shouted, together in horror. "WE MUST BE IN THE SPECIAL ZONE!"

"WHAT!? No, I'm not that lunatic." The voice sounded offended. "I'm simply a collector who LOVES playing with his toys."

"Oh great, we're dealing with a princess fanboy." Blaze rolled her eyes. "Alright you weirdo. Let us go before we have to get serious."

"Oh-ho-ho, I'm not going to let my pretty little princesses go without serious first." He chuckled in a manner that sent shivers down all the girls' spines. "I've already had so much wonderful fun with you girls and I want to see your pathetic attempts to get out of here."

"What did he mean he already...?" Sally suddenly stopped mid-sentence, looked down at herself again, got a disgusted look on her face, and promptly threw up over the back of the couch.

"You are going to pay for this humilitation, mister." Sonia declared, angrily, turning to the furious feline beside her. "Blaze, burn us a way out of here."

"With pleasure." The Down Under Princess ignited both her hands, lobbing two fireballs at the wall causing it to explode into cinders. The four girls ran out the open hole, racing to make their escape.

"We got to get out of here." Elise declared as they all ran out into a hallway. "There's got to be an exit somewhere around here. Once we get outdoors, we can figure out where we are."

"Before we leave, we should try to find the other girls." Blaze added. "Ancient Walkers know what he's doing to them."

* * *

The four princesses ran through the endless maze of red halls, trying to find an open door or passageway. There seemed to be no way out of the labyrinth which appeared to have a dead end at every turn.

"Oh great, I think we're trapped." Sonia grumbled. "Blaze, think you can try burning through these walls?" The fiery feline shot a blast at the nearest surface. Then, shook her head.

"It's a no-go. These walls were specially treated to be resistant to fire attacks, while the one in our room was easy to burn." Blaze thought for a moment. "It's almost like that sicko wanted us to come out here."

"How right you are, my little kitty cat." The voice declared, gleefully. "And now, you will fall victim to my army of ninja princesses."

"Wait... what are you talking about?" Sonia asked in confusion.

At that moment, the other girls from the seminar came pouring around the corners. Their eyes glowing red as they were dressed like kunoichi. Each was carrying a katana as they raced towards the four surprised princesses.

"Watch out, girls. They're under mind control." Sally exclamined. "Try to avoid their blades, but don't hurt them."

"Oh my... these girls fell completely under my power. But you four had too strong of a will to be completely controlled." The voice laughed again. "So, I'm going to enjoy the sheer entertainment of watching my dolls cut you down to size."

The mind-controlled 'ninjas' lunged at the four whom jumped backwards to avoid the blades. Sally did a back flip over one of the ninjas, grabbing her from behind and throwing the mind zombie against a wall.

"Sorry about that, Rosaline." Sally said, sadly. "I'll make it up to you when this is all over." Blaze punched one of the princesses causing her to drop her katana. The feline, then, picked up the blade, putting her fingers on the sharpened end to heat the entire weapon.

"This should keep you girls at bay." Blaze swung the blazing blade forcing the mind-controlled princesses back. "Even in your current state, none of you want to get burned."

"Ah, come on. I just had my hair done." Sonia pleaded as the kunoichi pulled and grabbed at her. When one of them pulled off her solid gold designer bracelet, the purple hedgehog flew into a rage. "WHAT!? I JUST GOT THAT ON CLEARANCE!" Sonia's eyes burned with rage. "THAT DOES IT!" The pampered hedgehog proceeded to punch, kick, and headbutt her way through the army of mind-controlled princesses. The furious Sonia was like a hurricane, knocking all the other girls in her path unconscious.

"I think that's a bit overkill, Sonia." Sally exclaimed. "Good grief, you're even more of a wack-job than the pink nutcase with a hammer."

"Nobody messes with my fashion sense." Sonia declared, picking up two of the katanas and running down the hall. "Come on, we're getting out of here." The last four kunoichi jumped at Princess Elise.

"Prepare to die." The four declared, raising their blades.

"AIEEE!" Elise cried out, throwing up her hands. "NOOO!" Princess Elise recoiled in terror... until she realized they were four, three and a half foot tall, mobians and she was a five foot human being. Looking down at the four midgets and shaking her head, she delivered a swift roundhouse kick that knocked all four unconscious.

"Whoa, Elise. I didn't realize you were that tough." Sally complimented her. "I wish we had had you around during our old freedom fighter mission."

"It's no big deal. I never thought about the fact that you mobians are basically a bunch of little twerps." Elise shurgged. "All it takes is one swift kick to knock you furries down like bowling pins."

"Don't push it." Blaze stated, her hand burning. "Remember that these cute little fuzzies can burn a house down or curl up into a ball and punch a hole through a mountain."

* * *

The four ran through the open doorway the kunoichi had come through and found themselves in what looked like a large photography studio with cameras and photo set-ups.

"What are we doing here?" Blaze asked in confusion. "What's all this photography stuff for?"

"I... I think he was going to take photographs of us." Sonia replied, looking down at herself again. "That's why we're running around in our undies." All four of the girls looked at each other and turned pale, before releasing a collective. "EEWWW! GROSS!"

"Oh... I don't think it's gross at all. Rather it fits my perfect plan." The voice declared. The four girls looked to see a rooster-mobian shape sitting in a control booth behind tinted glass. "Four warrior princesses fighting for their lives before they all meet their ultimate tragic defeat."

"Mister. I don't know who you are, but I'm going to tear you out of that control booth and pluck everyone of your feathers off." Sonia snarled.

"Oh, extra feisty. I like it." The form declared. "Now, let's see how you handle. My camera crew." Just then, several more mind-controlled princesses dressed as stage hands jumped the four girls. One smashed Blaze over the head with a film camera while another tried to strangle Sally with a microphone cord.

"Hey, what are you... URRRK!" The chipmunk cried out, grabbing at the wire cord around her throat.

"Careful, don't overdo it." the wierdo behind the glass stated. "I want my newest unbroken."

"You think we're just toys to you?" Elise growled. "That does it." Running from two of the other mind-controlled princesses, she raced over and picked up a megaphone off the director's chair and turned to face her attackers.

"QUIET ON THE SET!" She yelled through the plastic megaphone, causing the other princesses to grab their heads than stare at her in confusion.

"Like where am I?" One of the masked.

"What's going on?" The other questioned. "Oh my stars... why am I dressed like this?"

Elise didn't have time to reply before the two's eyes turned red again and they jumped her. She knocked their heads together sending her attackers to dreamland.

"That's it. That's the answer." Elise picked up the megaphone and yelled to the others. "Girls, we need a really loud sustained noise to break his mental control."

"Of course, that's how he's doing this." Sally replied, her ears perking up. "Elise, you can't hear it but the three of us have heard a low-humming tone ever since we first woke up here. He must be emitting some kind of undedectable frequency to control the others' minds."

"Blaze..." Sonia asked, grabbing the microphone away from the princess tried to choke Sally. "You think you could give our captor some nasty caturwaling?"

"Sure thing." Blaze called out as the other princess tossed her the microphone. "RWOOOR!" Blaze shrieked into the microphone loudly causing everyone to grab their ears in pain. The high-pitched shrieked shattered the glass to the control booth exposing a nerdy looking rooster with taped glasses.

"Uh oh..." The bird exclaimed, jumping up and running out of the booth. "I better get out of her."

"Come back here you wierdo." Elise, Sonia, and Sally chased after the pervert as Blaze stepped up to the control room and pointed her hands at all the delicate equipment.

"Time to make sure no one ever misuses this stuff again." With a large blast of fire through the broken window. Blaze destroyed all of the gear completely. The three other princesses chased the chicken through the hallways down towards the studio's kitchen where we ran into another set area with camera and cooking gear.

"This looks like a set for a cooking show." Sally realized. "This dirty bird was holding us in one of the city's abandoned studioes."

"That's right." The rooster stated. "This is where I keep all my toys and take photos of them." He chuckled running behind a large desk. "And that gear amplified my mind-control abilities through sound. But it looks like I'll have to run away now and get my toys later."

"Oh no, you don't." Sonia raced after him, chasing the perverted fowl passed a large refridgerator and kitchen table on the set. "You're going to answer for your crimes."

"Oh no, I won't." The rooster declared, running into a large metal booth with a glass door and bolting it from the inside. "This container is virtually indestructible. You girls can't break in and when you leave to get help. I'll get away."

"I don't think so, you pervy bird. You don't seem to realize what you just ran into." Walking over to the side of a large container, Sally looked at a bunch of buttons. "Let's see here. High for two minutes on full power." She pressed a few of the buttons and hit 'ON'.

"Wait, what are you doing? I didn't know this was a giant microwave." He squawked. "You stupid girls, I'm going to tear you... BAWK!" There was suddenly an explosion of feathers and red goo, leaving a mess inside the microwave.

"Oh dear, I didn't think that would happen." A distressed Sally replied. "I thought he'd try to save his own life by running out. I didn't realize he was so stupid he'd stay in there and go boom."

"Geez, so that's what happens when you reheat poultry in the microwave for too long." Sonia added, a grossed out look on her face.

"Eh, I guess we should have put it in Tupperware instead." Elise stuck her tongue out in disgust. "Then, we wouldn't have made such a mess."

* * *

It was several hours later when the authorities had answered, Elise's call and all of the kidnapped princesses were being treated and taken care of. Elise, Blaze, Sally, and Sonia were all given bodysuits they zipped up over their revealing clothing to protect their modesty.

"Boy, that was a messy experience." Sonia grumbled, shaking her head. "I never want to take part in a photoshoot again."

"It's such a shame that the princess seminar turned out to be nothing but a sham." Sally sighed. "We could have done so much good with our fame and our fortunes."

"Well, maybe we still can." Blaze replied, a hopeful look on her face. "We'll organize our own princess seminar and make it about real issues instead of merchendise and dolls."

"Then, we can show little girls what being a princess is really about." Elise agreed. "Then, we can finally break the stereotype and give girls real rolemodels to look up to."


End file.
